Natsuki Doggy
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Natsuki wants to know Shizuru better, then she meets a strange girl that will make it possible, but her help turned out in some unpleasant surprise. My first ShizuNatsu Fanfic. Please read and review. FINALLY! ARC II CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

**A/N:** Hello there every one! This is my first attempt on writing a ShizuNatsu fanfic, so please tell me what you think about this chapter, I'll really appreciate it. If you find any typos, grammar mistakes or any other error please let me know. Also I'll be very grateful if I could get a beta, since English isn't my mother language.

Anyways, hope you like it! Now to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome…rats…If I did, the world would be a better place.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

- "Idiot! I'm such an idiot!" – yelled the girl inside her head while speeding on the road. She couldn't keep the anger rising inside her. – "Why? WHY?"

She kept asking herself, her blood boiling at the mere thought. Really, how could she be so dense?

The sound of the engine filled the clear in the woods near Fuuka High, after a couple of minutes the silence could be heard again. The gorgeous girl climbed down her bike and tossed her helmet onto the floor.

- "Why do I keep doing the same mistake all over again?" – she sighed frustrated – "I thought I knew her but…"

The girl once angry felt depressed in a second, she tilted her head to the right in defeat.

- "I guess I'll have to deal with this after school…"

Changing onto her school uniform she headed to the main school building.

The infamous Fuuka's ice princess was so deep and lost in her inner and chaotic world that she didn't hear the bell rang announcing lunch time and her red head friend yelling at her.

- "NATSUKI!"

- "Eh?"

- "Gosh, it was about time, I've been calling you."

- "Really? I didn't notice…"

- "Yeah I can tell that…" – sighing – "Anyways, wanna lunch with me and Mikoto?"

- "Sure."

The girls stepped out of the classroom and went to their favorite spot, sitting on the grass Mai suddenly asked.

- "Natsuki, is something wrong? You've been strangely calm and absentminded…"

- "What do you mean with 'strangely calm'?" – she sighed – "anyways…is just that…"

- "Yeah?"

- "I argued with Shizuru…again…"

- "Natsuki…"

- "I don't know what's wrong with me…these past weeks seems that I've been doing just stupid things. And I don't blame her for getting angry…just…maybe I don't know her at all or perhaps I don't know how to love her." – Natsuki said sadly – "I'm quite scared, I don't want to mess things up with her…"

- "Come on, don't be so depressed. You're just discovering your feelings and how to live along with another person, it's something you've never done in your life and you know it. This experience is totally new to you so you should expect this kind of change in your behavior."

- "Well, that's true but…why do I have this feeling that I don't understand her…that I don't know what she truly wants…"

- "Mmmhh...I think that's a problem every couple has to deal with."

- "I wonder." – she kept silent for a moment – "Ah…...I wish I knew her better, understood her better."

- "Wish, uh?" - in that second an idea flashed in Mai's head – "say…"

- "What's up, Mai?"

- "You said: 'you wished', right?" – Natsuki nodded – "Well, it's just a silly idea but, there's a legend that says that in the woods near school lives a fairy that can grant any wish if you can pay for it, to summon it you have to chant a secret spell…"

- "Mai, that's…too stupid."

- "Hehehe, yeah, I suppose it is. "

- "Where did you hear such a lame fairy tale?"

- "Chie once told me about 'the mysteries of Fuuka', and she wasn't talking about the Orphans or Hime for that matter."

- "Who would believe in this kind of stuff?"

- "O.k, sorry. I told you it was a silly idea; I never expected you would actually believe it."

In that moment the bell rang. Even if Natsuki would never admit it, the idea stuck in her head the rest of the classes.

When the last period ended she was about to head back home but decided to pay Shizuru a visit in the council room.

Natsuki knocked the door lightly; a charming voice greeted her from inside, and sliding the door open she entered.

As always, Shizuru was seated behind her desk doing some reports and sipping her ocha from time to time.

- "Ara! Natsuki, how was your day?" – Shizuru said with a warm smile but Natsuki could see some sadness in her eyes. The perfect mask façade failed this time.

- "Fine." – Natsuki said a bit tired – "And yours?"

- "Now that Natsuki has come, it's perfect." – Shizuru said standing up from her spot and walked towards Natsuki wrapping her arms around the biker girl, who was standing aside the window.

- "Shi…Shizuru!" – the girl blushed.

- "Ara, My Natsuki looks so cute with her cheeks all pink and red."

- "I…" – Natsuki was about to start complaining about the teasing but she suddenly whispered – "I'm sorry."

Shizuru was taken aback with such words.

- "Sorry about what happened yesterday." – said the raven girl taking Shizuru's hand giving it a light squeeze.

- "You've done nothing wrong Natsuki." – Shizuru said holding the girl tighter.

They stayed like that for some minutes that seemed endless, none wanting to part from the other. Reluctantly Natsuki released herself from the warm embrace but still holding Shizuru's hand looked at the numerous piles of papers over the desk.

- "Too much work?"

- "Yes, the clubs' festival will be held soon, so there's a lot to do, it'll take a while so, why don't you go back home?"

- "Are you sure? I can keep you company, its fine."

- "I'd love it, but I'm afraid that your green passionate gaze and your wonderful curves will distract me form my work."

- "SHIZURU!" – Natsuki yelled, this time blushing even more than before.

- "Ara, how cute, I didn't know Natsuki could blush with different shades of red."

- "Stop teasing already! I'm going now!"

- "O.k., take care on your way back."

Before Natsuki left the room she said with her back turned.

- "I'll go shop some things before going home, alright? So don't worry."

- "I just hope Natsuki won't be buying another box of imported mayo, there's no more room in the kitchen for that you know?"

- "GAH! I won't O.K? I'm leaving!" – with that last statement, Natsuki left the room, imagining Shizuru with her teasing smile splattered all over her face.

In the room Shizuru sighed and smiled more when the biker girl left, she felt better now. Looking at all her paper work she sighed once more. Why couldn't she say out loud what she really wanted? She hoped that someday Natsuki would read between the lines and see what she truly wanted, to see the true meaning of that longing in her eyes.

She could only wait because she believed that it would happen. She couldn't give up, not now that finally after all what happened they were together; sharing the same place, Natsuki's place; sharing the same bed, sharing the same feelings; however Shizuru understood that Natsuki couldn't grasp her own feelings completely. She had to hope and wait, just like she had done all this time.

Natsuki left the building heading to the woods where she parked her bike. The conversation with Mai popped up in her mind again. While walking in the woods she said in a low voice:

- "Pipirupirupirupipirupi." - it definitely sound ridiculous, she thought.

Before she could walk another step a blinding and powerful light appeared in front of her.

- "WAHH!" - the girl fell on her butt covering her eyes with her arm. What was this light?

It lasted just a few seconds but it was so bright that Natsuki had to blink a couple of times to recover her vision. Fully recovered she looked puzzled, staring at what was in front of her.

It was a young girl with blue eyes, white skin and long silver hair in pony tail, she was short and slim. However, the strangest thing was the fact that she appeared to be wearing a red and black plug-suit.

- "Who dares to call while I'm cosplaying?" – the girl blustered – "This better be good!"

A BIG sweat drop appeared in Natsuki's head. Who the hell was this girl? Was she nuts or on drugs? She couldn't tell.

The young girl who was with her back to Natsuki, turned around and spotted the raven girl still seated on the grass.

- "Oh! There you are! Well?"

- "Well…?" – Natsuki said not sure about what was happening.

- "Tell me your wish and if you can pay for it, I'll grant it."

- "What? !"

- "Hello! Come on girl! I've got more cosplay to do; I just can't wait here 'til you snap out of it."

- "Wait a second, who the hell are you?"

- "D'uh! I'm this forest sorceress, smart girl."

- "But you're just a little girl…"

- "Of course I'm a girl. What do I look like? The powerful OZ?"

- "You're a cosplayer, and a witch nonetheless, that's way too weird."

- "Stop it already! If you're not telling me your wish, then why did you call me?"

- "I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't believe it actually worked and was real."

- "Heh, youngsters, it's quite simple: You chant, I come. NOW that you saw it with your eyes, will you ask your wish?"

- "I think so, but before anything happens, could you please change into another outfit? I'm not used to the image of a witch in a plug-suit."

- "Fufufu, Soooo, you wanna see my HENSHIN? It's an awful request but I'll do it. What type of Henshin do you like? Sailor Type? Sentai type?"

- "I don't care, just do it."

- "How rude! Then…IT'S SHOW TIME! 1! 2! 3!" – suddenly she was rounded with a whole Mahou Shoujo Henshin background, music and special effects. – "Is this better?"

- "Now you're a magician?"

- "Good guess smart girl."

- "Stop calling me that with that sarcastic tone. I'm Kuga Natsuki."

- "O.k. then Natsuki. What's your wish?"

- "I…I…wish, I wish…I could spent more time by Shizuru's side to know her more and better."

- "My…what a cheesy wish…"

- "WHAT?" – yelled Natsuki blushing madly.

- "But, I must admit it's the first time I've heard something like this, not once in all my centuries in this forest. You're a strange one."

. "You're one to talk, witch."

- "GAAHH! I'm no witch! SORCERESS! Sorceress! Is that clear!" – yelled the girl furiously smacking Natsuki in the head with her magic staff.

- "O.k.! Got it! Got it! Stop hitting me!"

- "All right. Now to business." – said the girl in a serious tone – "Let's talk about the price…"

- "I don't have much with me…"

- "Oh…too baaad…'cause it's quite expensive you know? Fufufu…" – the sorceress turned around with a devilish smirk on her face. She glanced to the grass when a small shape caught her attention. Her eyes opened widely.

Natsuki was looking down with a hand in the back of her head rubbing it lightly, thinking of how to pay for the wish when she heard a happy squeal, which sounded just like those ones the fan-girls of Shizuru and Reito made.

- "KYYAAAAAAA! How? This is simply wonderful! Is this…?"

- "Eh?"

- "Is this the collector's platinum first edition release deluxe chibi-cute key chain figures of the GoGo Sentai Boukenger?" – said the girl dreamingly turning to Natsuki while holding Natsuki's bike key-chain.

- "I think so…?"

- "KYYYYAAAAAAA! I've been searching for this for months!"

- "Why didn't you just make one appear?"

- "That's against the rules: 'Thou shall not materialize anime merchandise to satisfy your own crazy mind, but, you can conquer the world'. What a stupid rule, seriously!" – said the girl stamping angrily her foot on the grass.

- "Really? I wonder…"

- "This will do. Agreed?" – said the magic girl showing the item to Natsuki.

- "Are you serious?"

- "Why wouldn't I?"

- "O.k., take it, just give me my key back."

- "Of course. There." – said the girl throwing the key to Natsuki – "Now we have a deal."

- "Thanks." – then Natsuki thought – "Finally! I can get rid off of that stupid keychain Midori gave me."

- "Now, I guess it's time to work." – said the girl – "Are you sure this is your wish?"

- "Yes, I'm sure."

- "All right! IT'S SHOW TIME!"

The sorceress opened a book and began to chant strange words, waving her magic staff up and down in the air, a circle of light appeared at Natsuki's feet.

- "Bibbidi-Babbidi-Boo!" – chanted the sorceress pointing at Natsuki with the staff.

In an instant, Natsuki's body was covered by the light; she couldn't see what was happening.

- "Done!" – said the cosplay sorceress smiling widely, keeping her eyes closed due to the powerful light. Slowly opening her eyes she began to say – "My, my, I'm the…..." – she trailed off; with her eyes fully open now staring at Kuga.

- "This is odd, did you make me shorter? I have to look up at you."

- "Ohmigod…"

- "What? Eh?" – Natsuki sniffed – "I can smell and hear better now…wait a sec…" – Natsuki looked down to her feet only to find a quite unpleasant surprise – "Give me a mirror right this second." – demanded Natsuki totally pissed off – "A MIRROR!"

The silver haired girl materialized a full length body mirror in front of Natsuki, expecting not the best of the reactions from her, she was totally right.

- "You are the most stupid witch I've ever met!" – said Natsuki emphasizing every word – "What the freakin' hell have you done to me!"

- "I don't know what happened…I pronounced the worlds correctly." – said the girl looking at the magic spell in her book – "I clearly said: 'Bibbidi-Babbidi-Boo', see? Here it is." – she showed Kuga the spell.

- "Here it says: 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'." – Natsuki said with rage contained and a vein popping in her head.

- "What?" - the girl read it again – "Hehehe, you're right. I knew I should have worn my glasses, but they don't fit with this magnificent outfit you know?"

- "You misspelled it thanks to your 'perfect cosplay looking sense'? See what you turned me into!"

- "Oh, it's not that bad."

- "Not bad? NOT BAD? I'm not even a freakin' human for the goddesses' sake!"

- "I can see that, however it suits you, don't you think?"

- "I don't care what your opinion is dumb-ass! Get this into your little and malfunctioning brain. YOU TURNED ME INTO A DOG!"

- "A cute Akita to be more precise."

- "I'm a dog…" – said Natsuki staring in disbelief at her own reflection on the mirror in front of her.

TBC…

* * *

This is it, please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

**A/N:** Hello there every one! Well, I must say that I'm very, very happy, thanks to everyone that wrote a review. I'm also glad you liked the first chapter of this story, which is my first attempt.

Now, perhaps everyone is wondering why I turned Natsuki into an AKITA. After reading this, I thought it fitted Natsuki perfectly, (I quote): "They are exceedingly protective of **their family**, **their territory**, and of **their food**.", so this is the reason I made Natsuki an akita. I wanted something more wolfish but I decided to pick up a Japanese breed.

Special thanks to: Restless, mariana (you can write the reviews in Spanish ok?), tittiD, riyoko, Hoppy-Chan, 808tenshi, TankGrrrl, renny-chan, Unit 667 Ra, Inu-onee-chan, BlackSakuyamon, and midorihitomi, who wrote a review and to everyone else who read it, I really appreciate it.

Hope you like this chapter! Now to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome…why God? Why you do this to me?

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

It was just a normal day at Fuuka High, well; at least it was until some minutes ago. Either girl could believe what happened, especially Natsuki. She was now a dog, to be more specific, she was now an Akita breed. She had deep black fur with blue shades, large and fluffy tail, and long strong shaped paws; the only thing she kept from her human form were those mesmerizing deep green eyes.

The cosplaying sorceress was standing by her side thinking in all the trouble waiting for her if her superiors found out what she had done to a customer.

- "Oh!...my…look what time is it now, it was a pleasure to do business with you, see you around." – said the girl with a shy smile starting to walk away but an intimidating growl stopped her in the track.

- "Don't you dare to leave me here, not like this." – Natsuki growled even more.

- "O.k., o.k., I won't…relax…"

- "Relax, uh? I want to see how relaxed you're when turned into a dog all of a sudden!"

- "Look, I'll help you, o.k.? After all it was my fault, just don't bite me." – said the girl approaching to Natsuki.

- "Be thankful, that is something I wouldn't like to do."

- "Ehem…whatever, let's see what it says in the FAQ's of misspelling charms…" – said the sorceress opening her book.

Natsuki began to walk in circles trying to calm down her nerves as the sorceress flipped page after page looking for the answer.

- "This is not good…"

- "Why? What does it say?" – said Natsuki staring at the cosplayer.

- "'When turning a customer into a dog due to misspelling...contact your superior at the goddess help office…'"

- "And how much time will it take to do that?" – said the black akita angrily.

- "Half a day or so, at the very least."

- "Damn, how am I going to explain this to Shizuru?"

- "I don't think you can do it anyway…"

- "What are you saying?"

- "That she won't understand you."

- "You don't know her, stop saying things like that, she's the most amazing and wonderful person in this world!" – yelled Natsuki.

- "Eh? Wait, wait…I didn't mean it THAT way. What I mean is that even if you want to speak, you won't be able; she'll only hear your barks, not speaking like a human."

- "Then why you can understand what I'm saying?"

- "'Cause I'm a sorceress, it's a piece of cake for someone like me."

- "GREAT! Simply great! The only one who understands me is this crazy cosplayer fairy godmother!"

- "It's better than nothing, don't you think?"

- "And what am I going to do about school?"

- "Don't give me that! You're not the nerdy and perfect student type. Plus, this school's festival is nearing, and those days you're a free to come or not, right? You don't need to come if you aren't part of any club, so there shouldn't be a problem."

- "All right! Don't lecture me! Anyways…you didn't make your part of the deal!" – yelled Natsuki pointing the sorceress with her paw.

- "How come?"

- "You didn't grant my wish! I won't be able to know Shizuru better! Not with this form!"

- "I'll have to disagree a bit with you. Think about it: people act different when they're alone; perhaps you could discover something you ignored. What better chance could you get? Just be by her side until I fix this problem."

- "Mmmmm …you have a point there…but Shizuru will get worried because of me…" – said Natsuki with a bit of sadness and guilt – "What will happen if I don't show up? It wouldn't be a problem if she still lived in the school dorms, but now that we're living together…"

- "Why don't you write her a letter? Or talk to her over the phone?"

- "Oh yeah! That would be a brilliant idea if it weren't for these paws and barks! I can't hold a pencil damn it! Neither can I talk! You clearly said that before clumsy head!" – said Natsuki in a sarcastic tone.

- "Yeah, I said so but…" – the girl neared Natsuki and hit her head lightly with her magic staff – "don't forget I'm a sorceress, I could cast a spell to let you talk like a human, it will last a couple of minutes though."

- "No more spells for now, thank you. I'm fed up with them."

- "Whatever you want. However, if you change your mind, let me know."

- "Do I have to chant that awful spell again?"

- "Yup, it's the only way to call me." – said the girl smiling widely.

- "Geeez…"

- "Well, I'd better go and try to solve this problem a.s.a.p., I'll be back tomorrow by noon, o.k.?"

- "O.k…now, before you go, could you hide my bike somewhere? I don't want to leave it here you know? I'd love to dispose of it myself but it seems quite impossible…" – said Natsuki sarcastically.

- "Where am I supposed to hide it? I'm not some kind of garage!"

- "You're a sorceress aren't you? Just do your magic but be careful! If something happens to it, I'll hunt you down, got that? Plus you owe me!"

- "Gah! O.k.! I'll take care of it! This one it's on me, but you'll have to pay next time!" – said the sorceress pointing Natsuki with her staff.

- "My, thank you, you're way too kind!" – said Natsuki smiling showing her fangs.

- "Now that is settled, I'm going. I'll meet with you once I know the solution, alright?"

- "Fine, I'll be waiting. But if you don't come..."

- "Don't worry, I always keep my word, so fear not. Well then…" – the silver haired girl rose her arm and yelled – "COME! TAKE NO YAMIKATZUCHI!" – suddenly a blue and grey huge mecha appeared in front of her.

- "What the hell is that?" – said Natsuki pointing to the giant robot.

- "My transport. You didn't expect me going to the help office by foot, did you?" – The girl floated to the pilot's cabin boarding it. – "See you around!"

- "And I thought I've seen it all." – murmured the dog, then she remembered and yelled – "EH? WAIT! I have to go home! At least give me a ride!"

- "Sorry but no dogs allowed inside Yamikatzuchi!" – said the magic girl leaving Natsuki right there.

- "Curses! Guess it can't be helped." – Natsuki sighed and left the woods heading back home.

It was already getting dark; she spent more time with that witch than she thought. She'd been walking for hours, but; finally she reached the prefecture where her apartment building was. She sighed in relief; it took her some time to make it here. She wasn't used to her dog form yet, neither to the sensitive nose and ears. In the beginning she couldn't stand some odors, especially when she'd never smell them before, it was quite disgusting but thanks to that she could find the way. She didn't understand it well; perhaps this is what they called animal instinct.

Natsuki was exhausted, she didn't realize how far school was until now; when speeding with her bike it took only some minutes but by foot or in this case paws, it took hours. Unfortunately that wasn't the worst part; before she successfully found the highway she tripped with some rocks and fell form a small cliff, resulting in bruises, scratches and a light wound in her left paw and shoulder that started to bleed a bit.

- "It was about time! Finally…the apartment is over there, just a couple of blocks" – Natsuki thought. Then looking towards the sky she could see the moon, it was out in its highest position in the starry sky. – "Damn, I bet is past midnight…Shizuru…"

Natsuki started walking again; she crossed an alley when she heard noises and low growls behind her.

- "What now?" – thought as she turned to look back, founding a group of unfriendly dogs – "Oh no…this cant' be good."

- "Well, well, what do we have here? A new comer, uh?" – said the boss of the group, a white akita – "What the hell are you doing here? This is our territory so get lost."

- "Who the hell are you anyway? I live near here." – said Natsuki not showing any sign of fear.

- "I'm the boss of this group. I haven't seen you around…are you a PET?"

- "Well…that…"

- "Hah! I bet your master is just a poor idiot with a half-baked attitude."

- "Shut up!"

- "Oro? You've got some guts chibi! Come on, bring it on!" – said the white akita showing his fangs.

- "I'm not going to fight with you." – replied Natsuki.

- "HAHAHA! Just as I predicted, I couldn't expect more from a PET!"

- "What do you have against pets?" – asked Natsuki

- "I despise them as I despise humans. You can not trust them; they just hurt you, when they don't need you anymore they throw you away like a piece of junk! You give them everything and how they pay you? Leaving you on your own!" – said the boss with rage.

- "Not everyone is like that!"

- "Ha! Don't tell me that your master worries about you?"

- "Yes she does." – Natsuki said as she thought – "_I bet Shizuru would, no wait, she does, she cares about me…a lot…_"

- "Tch! Shut up with this nonsense, will ya? Unless you want me to stop it for you."

- "You were the one who started bulling!"

- "Really? Then I think I should finish it."

And with that the dog charged towards Natsuki with his fauces wide open. Natsuki didn't see it coming thus unable to stop the attack she rolled backwards hitting roughly the pavement due to the powerful impact.

- "You deserved it! And once I found out who your master is, I'll greet her the same way!"

Those words snapped something inside Natsuki's mind; rage, anger, something wild awakening in her. Standing in her trembling and tired paws she growled.

- "I won't let you approach her! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

Now it was Natsuki's turn to attack with all her power, as a lightning crossed the sky and rain began to pour heavily over the streets.

* * *

Shizuru left the council room later than other days, it was tiring but at least all the paper work was in order. She smiled to herself, the next days she would be able to return home the same time as Natsuki did. She couldn't wait to climb Natsuki's bike, leaning on Natsuki's back, hugging her tightly, wrapping her arms around her slim waist, enjoying the ride, enjoying their time together, just the two of them.

Sadly, this time she had to go back by bus, she didn't like it but there was no other way, if only she still had Kiyohime…

Shizuru walked to the bus stop thanking the gods that everybody else had returned home early, so none of her fan-girls would be in the same bus. She looked at her cell phone, almost 8 p.m., she had to hurry; perhaps Natsuki was starving, holding herself back from preparing instant ramen with three bottles of mayo. She couldn't let Natsuki fall in that unhealthy diet again.

After some minutes she arrived to her final stop, even if it was this late, it was a safe neighborhood and Natsuki was really sweet and protective by showing her some safe shortcuts that lead to her apartment.

Shizuru opened the door announcing her arrival.

- "Natsuki! I'm home."

No one greeted her, only the darkness and the silence that covered the flat.

- "Natsuki?"

Closing the door and turning the lights on, she took off her shoes. Maybe the girl was asleep on the couch and didn't hear her but the biker was nowhere to be seen.

- "Could she be already in bed?" – Shizuru thought heading to the bedroom, even if her face showed no worries and stayed calm, her heart was beating fast and sinking inside her chest.

Opening the door with shaking hands she looked inside, much to her dismay she found the bed tidy and empty just like it was that morning when she left.

- "Strange…she told me she would do some shopping but she never takes this long…unless is some lingerie, but even that…" – she looked at the alarm clock in the night stand – "Past 9 p.m.…perhaps she's in one of her night rides, yeah, that must be it." – thought Shizuru wanting to vanish the insecurity and darkest memories of the past that still lingered in her heart.

Taking out her cell phone she pressed the quick dial button for Natsuki's number. One, two, three rings and the counting kept going. She hung up and tried again, but this time it was worst, no dial tone could be heard, seconds passed when a voice spoke: 'The number you're trying to reach is not available at this moment, please try later.'

Shizuru closed her phone sighing, she had to stay calm.

- "Silly Shizuru, you should be preparing dinner, Natsuki will be starving when she arrives; you can ask her then…"

Shizuru went to the kitchen and began to make something light and healthy for dinner, of course with some nonfat mayo on it for the raven haired girl. She was feeling a bit hungry too; after all, no one can live only on ocha.

She finished and waited for another hour in the living room seated on the couch but the other green eyed girl never appeared. Shizuru was more than worried, all her fears and nightmares haunting her once again.

- "She left you…" – said a dark voice inside her head.

- "No! Stop that nonsense! Natsuki would never do that! Not now!" – yelled Shizuru holding her head in her hands.

- "She got tired of you…she's afraid of you…"

- "NO! STOP!" – Shizuru began to shake, tears attempting to fall – "I love her…she would never hurt me, ne? Natsuki?"

She laid on the couch hugging herself trying to calm down. She feared that something like this would happen someday and that she would be powerless to stop the black haired beauty. Dinner was soon forgotten as Shizuru closed her red ruby eyes feeling sleepy, the dream world claiming her; she hoped that at least she would be able to have some peace there, her own tiny world to be safe…she would try…

Shizuru was a light sleeper, so when she heard a light scratching on the door her eyes opened.

- "What could it be…?"

The clock wall marked more than 2 a.m., the rain was pouring down hardly, its sound covered the entire apartment, and then a loud thud was heard, as if something had leaned roughly on the door.

- "Natsuki!" – said Shizuru standing from the couch running to the door anxiously.

Hastily she opened the door but saw no one.

- "Natsuki…" – whispered the Kaichou bowing her head and then she saw it. A big black fur-ball soaking wet. Shizuru freaked out a second backing one step. Staring at the fur-ball she realized it was a dog, which was badly injured all around its fluffy body.

- "Oh my...poor thing."

Shizuru reached her hand to touch it; the dog opened its eyes a brief moment and then passed out.

* * *

The first rays of light filtrating into the room thru the curtains landed in her perfect features. She twitched with her eyes still closed not wanting to wake up, but a delighting smell woke up all her senses. She opened her right eye first, looking at her surroundings finding them very familiar.

- "Mmmmhhh...? This looks like my place…so everything was a nightmare…good…" – she thought – "Uh? Why am I lying on the rug? Did I roll off from the couch? Wait, I don't even remember sleeping on the couch…what the…"

Opening her eyes completely as wide as possible she inspected her body.

- "NOOOOOO! I'm indeed a dog! It was so not a dream!" – she tried to stand up but an unbearable pain didn't let her. – "Ouch! How come…?"

- "Ara, you're finally awake? That's good. By the way, you shouldn't try to move around." – said a voice with beautiful Kyoto dialect watching the black fluffy dog trying to stand from the rug.

Natsuki turned her head in the direction of the voice looking up at those charming red ruby eyes whispered:

- "Shizuru…"

TBC…

* * *

Second chapter done! Hope you can bear with cliffy 'til next chapter.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

**A/N****:** Hi there everyone! I must say that I'm super happy that you like this Shizuru X Natsuki fanfic. This is my first try so be kind and don't forget to write a review, all commentaries are truly appreciated. Many thanks to all the reviewers and readers.

As always, if you find any typos, grammar mistakes and that kind of stuff, please let me know.

I really should stop listening to the song: Small two of pieces from the Xenogears game while writing this, especially the ShizuNatsu scenes, make me all emo…

Now here's chapter three for you!

Oh, I almost forgot. The next update may be delayed a bit since I'm on exams (sniff, sniff…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome, I'd like to but life is not always fair…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She made it to the apartment after a ferocious fight in the middle of the night with the rain soaking her black fur. The pain was now unbearable, her small body aching everywhere, yet she kept walking, it didn't matter that her body was falling apart, it didn't matter that her vision was blur, it didn't matter anything else, she had to protect Shizuru; she couldn't bear the idea of the Kyoto girl getting hurt.

Natsuki wondered when she became this protective and possessive over the other girl. She still remembered clearly that day when she asked the brunette to move in to her place. She wouldn't admit it but it was thanks to the jealousy at the sight of all those crazy and bitchy fan-girls around Shizuru what made her say it.

Shizuru shed tears of happiness that day and smiled like ever for a long time. Natsuki wiped away her tears and thought that it would be perfect if she could make Shizuru smile like that every single day of her life. For that reason she had to get to the apartment, she had to get by Shizuru's side, she had to think on something to calm her because she knew that the always composed kaichou would be stressed and worried due to her disappearance that night. When she was in front of her door, all her strength was fading away, she only had enough to scratch the door lightly before collapsing. Opening her eyes for a brief moment, she saw a shadow kneeling beside her then darkness took her.

When she opened her eyes again she was lying on the rug of her flat. She tried to stand up, failing miserably due to the stinging pain. In that moment, Shizuru entered in the living room, greeting the akita with her melodic voice.

- "Did she get me in here?" – Natsuki thought looking at the girl who was approaching with a tray in her hands.

- "Ara, you're finally awake? I'm glad. You were badly injured you know?" – said Shizuru kneeling in front of the dog.

- "Shizuru…" – said Natsuki but the ruby eyed girl only heard a bark.

- "Ara? You must be feeling better if you can bark, that's good."

- "No, wait, Shizuru…"

More words that where merely barks to Shizuru's ears.

- "My, you're an active one, aren't you? Since you're fully awake I'll look at your wounds again and once I arrive from school I'll take you to the vet, o.k.? It won't do any good if you have a broken bone or something."

As Shizuru said this, Natsuki could see those black circles under Shizuru's eyes, what meant that the girl stayed up all night unable to sleep for several reasons.

- "Now don't move, this might hurt a bit but try to bear it okay?" – said Shizuru cleaning the wounds with antiseptic

Natsuki growled in pain a bit.

- "Sorry, I didn't mean to harm you any further. I'll be finishing soon."

Natsuki resisted the urge to growl in pain again so she shut her eyes closed, she didn't want to scare Shizuru with her painful growls and teary eyes.

- "Alright, I'm done." – said the chestnut haired girl still knelt by Natsuki's side, arranging all the stuff in the tray and in plastic bags.

Natsuki opened her eyes and stared at Shizuru in awe, she didn't know that her love was this good at nursing either knew her kindness towards animals. Shizuru felt a gaze inspecting her and turned her head to look at the injured animal. That's when she noticed for the first time the dog's eyes, deep green orbs with a familiar glow in them.

- "Ara…you sure have unusual eyes but are beautiful." – said Shizuru then whispered – "Green shining eyes, just like my Natsuki's…"

With her new acquired highly sensitive ears, Natsuki could hear Shizuru's whisper perfectly. Knowing that the sadness in those words was her fault, she only knew one way to fade it away; kissing Shizuru's hand. It always worked. However dogs can't kiss, they lick…Natsuki felt embarrassed, blushing a bit at the thought. She remembered how Duran always made her feel happy and loved licking her hands and face in a playful manner whenever she was feeling blue. But licking Shizuru's face would be too much, specially coming from an unknown stray dog. Meditating the consequences she decided to lick only her hand. With that thought in mind she bowed her head and began to lick shyly Shizuru's left hand that was holding the tray; she did it slowly not wanting to startle the older girl.

Shizuru felt something wet on her left hand, realizing that it was the black dog licking her, looking at it she smiled.

- "Ara, are you cheering me up?" – Shizuru asked.

The dog tilted her head up and moved the tail.

- "Thank you." – said Shizuru reaching for the dog's head to stroke its black fur, and to scratch the back of its ears.

Natsuki was surprised by the movement and the lovely touch of Shizuru's hand. Watching her features carefully, she saw a smile, it was small, but it was indeed one. Unconsciously Natsuki wagged her tail even more, she barked, feeling relieved and happy that she made Shizuru smile.

- "Araa, you're really cute" – said the older girl looking at the dog – "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to school."

Standing up from the rug, she took the tray back to the kitchen and headed back to her room to retrieve her bag and jacket.

Natsuki watched in silence, noticing insecurity in Shizuru's always graceful and perfect movements.

- "Don't worry Shizuru; everything will be back to normal at noon." – thought the black doggy.

Natsuki heard sobs coming from the room; Shizuru was crying, again, no doubt about it. Her attempt to cheer her up before didn't work at all, Shizuru didn't need the pity of a dog; she needed her! She needed to be cheered up by her human form. Natsuki clenched her jaw; this was all her fault damnit! Why did she make her cry this often? Could it mean that she wasn't good enough for Shizuru?

Natsuki was so lost in her thoughts that didn't notice Shizuru coming to the living room ready to leave for school.

- "Doggy? Are you o.k.? Does it still hurt?" – asked Shizuru watching the dog shake, clenching its jaws.

Coming back to reality Natsuki popped her head up, looking at Shizuru, not wanting to worry the brunette any further she moved her tail.

- "You had me worried for a second…well, I must go. Be a nice dog and behave until I come back or we'll get in trouble, o.k.?"

The akita barked in agreement.

- "Good, see you later."

Shizuru headed to the door, put her shoes and left the apartment.

- "She's gone." – thought Natsuki – "Eh? Isn't it a bit too early?" – she looked at the clock – "Why did she leave at this time? Oh…right she has to take the bus, since I'm not here to take her, well; I'm here but not in the way she is used to…gah! Stop thinking! It will do no good..."

Laying again over the rug she yawned.

- "Well, since I'm alone I'll sleep some more 'til that witch comes, plus my wounds still sting."

She closed her eyes and fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

Poke, poke…

Poke, Poke, Poke…

- "Mmmmhhhh…it tickles…"

Poke, POKE, POKE!

- "Shizuru…stop…"

- "O.K.! THAT'S IT!"

SMACK!

- "OUCH!" – the akita snapped open her green eyes howling in pain.

Her aggressor had a huge vein popping in her head.

- "It was about time! What are you? A Tomb? It took me ten minutes to wake you up!"

- "You could have done it more kindly!" – yelled the dog with teary eyes rubbing her head.

- "I did it for the past ten minutes…" – said the sorceress, then she grinned evilly – "fufufu, however I must admit it was intriguing to hear your sleep talk."

- "EH? Wha…what did I say?" – asked Natsuki blushing.

- "Ho…do you really want to know? It might be embarrassing…" – said the silver haired girl grinning even more while taking out a tape, showing it to Natsuki in a teasing way – "All I can say is that this girl Shizuru sure is deep in your skin, now I understand the reason of your wish…"

- "Stop teasing! Give me that tape!" – growled Natsuki blushing profusely.

- "Are you kidding? This is pure gold. I wonder if I could sell it to this Shizuru girl, I bet she'll be willing to pay quite a sum."

- "Don't you dare!" – growled Natsuki but… – "Ouch, ouch…"

- "My…calm down or the pain won't fade. By the way, I wanted to ask you, what the heavens happened?" – said the sorceress stroking kindly Natsuki's wounds.

- "I got in a fight with some stray dogs last night...period."

- "I see."

- "Nothing to worry." – Natsuki smiled – "Well then, do you have the solution?"

- "Eh? AH! Yes! Are really good news."

- "Really? Which are?"

- "After talking with my superior she told me that…"

- "That…?"

- "It turned out much better!" – said the girl making a victory pose, just as if she had just captured a pokémon.

- "Ha? Are you people nutz? HOW can THIS be BETTER?"

- "Oh, trust me, if I had spelled the charm correctly…" – said the girl moving her staff to appear an item – "This would have been the result."

Natsuki stared at it, her jaw almost dropping completely to the floor.

- "A plushie? I would have been turned into a PLUSHIE?"

- "Yup, don't you think is cute?" – the sorceress smiled – "Of course you would be able to move, although if someone caught you moving, it'd be troublesome."

- "For the heaven's sake…" – sighed the akita – "I knew it! I should have asked for an endless mayo supply…"

- "That wish can't be granted."

- "Why not?"

- "Is against the rules, rule number four: 'Thou shall not appear any unhealthy and greasy food no matter how much the customer is willing to pay, but, you can always offer some negi among other vegetables'." – explained the sorceress – "I don't really get the purpose of this rule though…"

- "Ehem…" – Natsuki coughed with a big sweat drop, it was good to know this rule for future reference – "Anyhow…I guess its better being a dog rather than a plushie, I can move freely this way."

- "See? I told you. "

- "And when will I be human again?"

- "Once your wish is completely granted, so it depends on you."

- "What a rotten luck I have…"

- "You think so? I told you this is a one-take chance."

- "Yeah, I have to agree with you now…ouch!"

- "Heavens! I can't stand seeing any fluffy living thing being in pain! I'll take care of this immediately." – the sorceress changed into a neko-nurse cosplay and taking a huge needle said – "Now don't move, this won't hurt a bit."

- "Don't point me with that! Get away from me!" – yelled Natsuki completely freaked out at the sight, she wanted to run but her paws didn't obey her command, she only saw the needle approaching, coming bigger and bigger – "IIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

PING!

- "Done! See? It didn't hurt, did it?"

- "I told you not to do it! You psycho!"

- "But when cosplaying like this I love giving shots-nyano!" – said the girl hugging her giant needle.

- "God, you're scarier than Midori in her Sentai mode." – said Natsuki rubbing the spot where she had been shot.

- "Now that I've explained you everything I'll be going."

- "Wait, I need your help."

- "What for?"

- "Yesterday you told me you could cast a spell so I can talk like a human."

- "Yes, that's correct."

- "Could you cast it now? I must speak to Shizuru."

- "O.k. I'll do it. This won't cost because I made you a promise."

- "Thank you, I mean it."

- "No problem!"

- "Oh, also I'll need you to dial Shizuru's number and hold the phone while I talk."

- "I feel like a maid…if that's the case, this is not the proper attire." – the cosplayer changed her outfit again into one of a maid – "As you wish Chika…I mean Natsuki-sama…yeah, this feels more like it." – said the silver haired girl inspecting her clothes.

- "Okaaayy...nothing impresses me now." – Natsuki then remembered something – "Wait, where's my phone?"

- "Is this one?" – said the maid taking a phone from her pocket showing it to Natsuki – "You dropped it yesterday. You've got like five missing calls."

- "Yeah, I imagined it."

- "After finishing the call I'll keep this. You'll get yourself in trouble if your girl calls you again and hears it ring here at home."

- "Guess you're right."

- "Are you ready?"

- "Yes."

- "It's show time!"

Suddenly the sorceress switched into a battle mode pose with her hands moving to the back.

- "KA…ME…"

- "Wait, wait! What are you doing?" – asked Natsuki when she saw an energy ball being created in the witch's hands.

- "HA…ME…"

- "Stop it! Stop it!" – yelled Natsuki fearing for her life.

- "HAAAAAAAA!"

- "AAAHHHHH!"

The energy blast was thrown towards Natsuki covering her completely. The black dog closed her eyes before that energy ball struck her. Seconds passed and she didn't feel a thing. Opening her green orbs she saw the cosplayer with a stupid grin splattered all over her face.

- "Thrilling uh?"

- "You scared me to death! Don't ever do that again air-head!"

- "I don't promise anything."

- "You little…"

- "Leave your arguing spirit for later, you can talk like a human now so don't waste this precious time on me."

- "Alright, press this button please."

- "O.k., there you are."

The calling tone could be heard; just two rings were needed before a worried Kyoto-ben voice spoke from the other side of the line.

- "Natsuki? Is that you?"

- "Yeah Shizuru is me."

- "Thank goodness! Are you o.k.? Where are you?" – the girl filled Natsuki with questions, sadly the biker couldn't answer them now.

- "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, something happened…"

- "Is it Searrs?" – asked Shizuru not letting the other girl finish.

- "No, is not Searrs. Don't worry, is nothing about that."

- "Then what is it Natsuki?"

- "I…I can't tell you now…is complicated, so I'll be out…"

- "How long?"

- "I don't know, perhaps a week or less, I can't really tell."

- "Will Natsuki come back?"

Natsuki was stunned by this question, so she asked.

- "Shizuru, do you trust me?"

- "Yes, I do."

- "Then trust me when I say that I'll come back." – as she said this, Natsuki thought – "_And I'll be someone worthy of your love."_

- "I believe you."

- "Promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

- "Only if Natsuki promises me to tell me everything when she's back."

- "Of course. It's a promise."

- "Natsuki, I wonder…what do you think about the akita breed?"

- "Eh? Well, I know they are good pets. The truth is that I don't know much about them, why do you ask?"

- "For nothing."

- "If you'd like to know more about it, over the PS2 there's one of my dog magazines, why don't you check it?"

- "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

Natsuki wanted to talk a little more but the sorceress made her a signal that her time was almost up.

- "Shizuru, I gotta go."

- "O.k., take care."

- "I will. Don't forget I'm always by your side."

- "I won't."

- "And Shizuru…"

- "Yes?"

- "I love you."

- "I love you too."

Natsuki hung up, her heart wrenching, she had to get back to normal as fast as possible; she knew Shizuru would have a stressful week because of this so she'll do her best to cheer her up in her canine form.

The sorceress turned off the phone and with a movement of her staff it was gone.

- "You don't look like it but you are a romantic gal."

- "Shut up…I don't know what you're talking about." – growled Natsuki turning her head to cover her blush.

- "Yeah, yeah, whatever…I guess my work is over. It was nice to meet you Natsuki, you're an interesting girl and so is your chick."

- "Even with your weird customs and charms, you're a good witch."

- "I'll take it as a compliment. If you need anything else call me and don't forget the payment."

- "I don't think it will happen soon but thanks anyway."

The sorceress began to walk away waving her hand bidding farewell and disappearing from Natsuki's sight.

Natsuki smiled, this crazy girl gave her a unique experience and she won't waste this opportunity.

- "ALRIGHT! Let's get this party started!"

Now she only had to wait for Shizuru to arrive.

* * *

Shizuru was in her lunch break, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her fan-girls today, she was tired and depressed. She couldn't sleep, not after those demons of the past awakened again; dealing with them was the worst part of the day and night. It was thanks to Natsuki that they've been fading slowly, however some were too stubborn and decided to stay, only to appear whenever her heart was weak, and precisely this was that time. Thanks to the doggy she took in she managed to put aside those unwanted feelings and thoughts. That akita…, for some reason Shizuru felt a familiar aura in it.

The ring of her phone brought her back to the present. That ring tone was the one she chose for Natsuki's number. Hastily she took it and answered. The voice of her lover greeted her, she sounded very serious.

Shizuru began to question Natsuki, when the gorgeous biker replied 'something happened' her immediate question was.

- "Is it Searrs?" – fearing for the other girl safety.

Thankfully the answer was negative, but Natsuki didn't say anything else, she was keeping something from her. Also as if her heart couldn't ache any further, it did when the girl said words like 'be out' and 'week'. She muttered the next question, her voice trembling, filled with insecurity; she had to ask it even if it meant the worst.

- "Will Natsuki come back?"

Natsuki didn't answer her immediately. Shizuru was holding her tears back, and then she heard the other girl ask.

- "Do you trust me?"

That was a question with only one answer.

- "Yes, I do."

Her raven haired beauty promised to come back and tell her everything once she did so. That was a good sign; Natsuki was being sincere in what she said. Wanting to change the mood of the conversation, Shizuru remembered her fluffy guest, and asked Natsuki about it. She imagined Natsuki's facial expressions to such question, probably taken aback by it. Her girl told her to check out the dog magazines that she had. Shizuru smiled weakly.

- "Shizuru, I gotta go."

Shizuru wanted to ask more and continue talking; not wanting to finish the call, when the other girl said.

- "And Shizuru…"

- "Yes?"

- "I love you."

Shizuru opened her eyes widely. It was rare for Natsuki to say it first, to be the one to express her feelings for the other girl this way. It meant the world to Shizuru. This eased her heart, feeling that everything was right again, so she replied.

- "I love you too."

The call ended. Shizuru pressed the phone to her chest tightly. A silent tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. This is what she needed, only one call from her love to find assurance and peace. From now on she would trust Natsuki, no matter what; because she showed her sincerity and pure love in her words and her voice. Really, she was a fool for letting the past take the best of her present.

She regained her confidence and strength like magic. Smiling again she thought about the akita, perhaps Natsuki would like to keep it.

Not having any work left in the council, Shizuru returned home early, wondering how her cute fluffy guest felt now.

Opening the door she entered the apartment, being surprised by the black akita, who was standing in front of her as if waiting for her arrival.

- "I'm home." – Shizuru said looking at the dog who barked happily. – "I see you've gained your strength back. Just let me change and we'll head to the vet."

Shizuru went to her room and changed while Natsuki in her canine form waited for her in the hall.

- "O.k. I'm ready. Shall we go?" - The dog barked moving her tail.

And so the couple left the apartment, ready to go to the vet.

TBC…

* * *

Chapter 3 done! Mission completed!

What adventure waits for our lovely and strange couple in their way and visit to the vet?

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

A/N: Hi there everyone! Thanks to all the people who reads this story, but especially to all the people who takes a couple of minutes to write a review, they mean a lot to me, are what make me continue writing.

Well, exams are over so here is chapter 4 for you, sorry for the delay. I hope you like this new chapter. Please let me know about any typos and grammar mistakes you may find. And don't forget to write a review. Okay?

Now to the story, hope you like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome, Sunrise is the lucky one. *sob*

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shizuru arrived to the apartment, to her surprise the black akita was standing in the hall, waving it's tail from side to side, barking when Shizuru entered.

- "Ara ma…you look much better now." – smiled the brunette – "However, you like it or not, we're still going to the vet." – the dog barked in agreement – "Let me change and we'll leave."

Shizuru headed to the room and changed into something more comfortable, meanwhile Natsuki waited in the hall thinking:

- "It was a good idea to wait for her in this place. I bet she was surprised." – Natsuki smiled.

Hearing footsteps approaching she turned her head to look at the other girl, oh, and not only she looked, she stared at her. How could she have been so blind? How could she have gotten used to Shizuru's beauty? It was unforgivable; the girl was a walking sin, a goddess living among the mortals. Staring even more at her in this form she realized how gorgeous the girl was; her silky chestnut hair, her perfect features, her shining and lovely eyes, those luscious lips, not to mention the other parts that were hidden now under those casual clothes, which were also sexy.

She blushed, how could this girl have fallen in love with her? For the first time, she realized how lucky she was; to have someone this unbelievable waking up by her side every single day. Natsuki fell in love, deeply in love with Shizuru once again.

Shizuru's voice brought her back.

- "I'm ready, shall we go?"

- "Woof!"

They left the apartment and began to walk in the side-walk. The vet was just a couple of blocks away so it wouldn't take much time to arrive, those were good news because the poor doggy still had some difficulties walking and keeping Shizuru's pace.

Unfortunately, a police-man spotted the couple, approaching to them he said.

- "Good afternoon, excuse me miss, is that your dog?"

- "Yes it is." – Shizuru said smiling politely – "Is there a problem officer?"

- "I'm afraid yes, there is one. Your dog doesn't have a leash, he…"

- "She." – Shizuru interrupted.

- "Sorry; she can't go walking without one."

- "My apologies officer but it seems that I lost it."

- "Where are you going?"

- "To the vet, she was attacked yesterday and was badly injured."

- "I'm sorry to hear that miss but your dog needs a leash; is against the law to be walking without one."

- "I'm very aware of it but I didn't want to use a common rope to take her out, I find it rude and barbaric. She's not some kind of beast."

- "I understand, but I'm afraid I'll have to take her or give you a fine." – said the officer looking at the girl and the dog.

- "Then fine me, I'm not handing her over." – Shizuru was standing now in front of the dog, covering the fluffy body with hers.

- "Alright miss, May I see you I.D.?"

- "Of course." – Shizuru took her I.D. from her purse and gave it to the officer.

He took it not really looking at it as he took out his notepad. He began to write the name and suddenly stopped moving his hand. Raising his head he stared at the girl in front of him.

- "Fujino?"

- "Yes, that's correct."

- "By any means, are you part of the Fujino clan dojo?"

- "Yes I am."

- "My…my apologies Fujino-sama." – said the officer trembling giving the I.D. back to Shizuru while bowing in respect – "I didn't know you were a Fujino, my most sincere apologies."

- "Oh there's no problem. What about the fine?"

- "Don't worry; I'll take care about it."

- "My, you're too kind."

- "To avoid any problem that one of my partners might stop you again, I'll escort you."

- "We don't want to trouble you."

- "I just do my work, please, I insist."

- "Thank you."

Natsuki watched all the conversation in silence.

- "Wow, perhaps this is just one of the perks of being a Fujino." – she thought – "But also it must be tiring. If it were me in this situation, there's no doubt he would have given me that fine for sure. I wonder how Shizuru feels whenever this thing happens."

They walked in silence until they reached the vet. The police-man bowed once again leaving the couple at the front door.

- "Here we are, come on." – said Shizuru entering and walking to the counter, Natsuki followed behind – "Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Takani."

- "Your name please." – said the assistant in the other side of the counter.

- "Fujino Shizuru."

- "Oh yes! She's expecting you, that door to your left please."

- "Thanks." – turning her head a bit she said – "This way doggy."

They entered the room that the assistant told them. With her back turned to them, the doctor spoke.

- "I'll be with you in a second Fujino-chan."

- "Chan?" – Natsuki thought.

The doctor turned around, now facing the brunette. The doctor was a middle aged woman, in her early fifties. She had white skin and dark hair, her eyes were dark brown; indeed a beautiful woman who still looked young for her age.

- "My Fujino-chan, it's been a while." – said the doctor offering a smile.

- "Good afternoon Takani-sensei."

- "How have you been?"

- "Fine."

- "Fine, uh? That's an understatement Fujino-chan. You look happy; I don't remember seeing you that happy before."

- "You noticed?" – said the Kyoto-ben girl smiling mysteriously.

- "Haha, how couldn't I? We've known each other for a while now. Since that day when you first came to the tea ceremony class." – said the doctor with a nostalgic smile – "You were in junior high by that time."

- "Ara, time sure flies."

- "That's right. So…I assume that your rebel beauty has something to do with it?"

- "You know me too well."

- "There's no one besides her who has that effect in you." – with her voice turning a bit more serious she asked – "And, what brings you here? Your call really surprised me."

- "Well, you see…" – said Shizuru looking down at the black akita – "is this cute pup here…"

The doctor kneeled in front of Natsuki doggy to look at the bruises as Shizuru continued explaining.

- "I found her at my door in the middle of the night. She was badly injured so I took her in. "

- "I see. I'll check her, please put her over the examining table."

- "Okay." – Shizuru looked at the akita and said – "Now doggy, come on, the doctor will look at your wounds."

Natsuki tried to jump to the table but her left paw hurt too much. She was about to give it a try again when she felt two arms wrap around her body, lifting her so easily as if she was a feather, placing her in the top of the table.

She stared at Shizuru, she almost forgot that her Kyoto-ben goddess was this strong. Of course she was! Anyone who can hold a naginata and move it as if it was made of paper should be strong.

The doctor approached to the table, ready to examine the black dog when she asked:

- "Is she aggressive? Does she bite?"

- "I don't think so. For being a stray dog, she's quite friendly."

- "That was reckless you know? Taking in a stray dog like that."

- "I just couldn't leave her there."

- "I know. I bet your kindness is one of the many things your girl loves about you." – said the sensei – "Alright, now behave doggy. It won't take long."

Natsuki moved her tail and barked, she wasn't afraid, not with Shizuru by her side stroking gently her black fur.

While the doctor made a complete check-up to Natsuki, the now turned into a dog biker was thinking deeply in the conversation that was held minutes ago. She didn't know that Shizuru had a friend of the ceremony class who was this close to her, more even, that she worked and perhaps lived near their apartment. Shizuru never mentioned any of it to her, did she? And if she did, she was not listening at all, not giving her her complete and full attention.

- "How can I be so selfish?" – Natsuki thought – "I always want Shizuru to listen to me, but I don't hear what she says. She doesn't bother to tell me her small things and experiences anymore. Is she really happy with it? No! Of course she isn't! How could anyone be? Does she still think that 'this', 'US' might be a dream?"

The doctor's voice brought her to reality.

- "Mmmhhh…her injuries are superficial, nothing serious; no broken bones or internal damage. The wound on her left shoulder might leave a small scar though; besides that, she's very healthy and in perfect condition."

- "Thank you, Takani-sensei." – said Shizuru with a small bow.

- "No need Fujino-chan. You did a great work treating her at home before bringing her here. Have you ever considered studying to be a veterinarian or perhaps a doctor?"

- "I'm afraid it wouldn't work. I can only focus in just one and only person." – said Shizuru smiling.

- "Haha, yeah, certainly. Too bad, there goes my possible replacement."

- "Now, time to go doggy."

- "Wait Fujino-chan."

- "Yes?"

- "Don't you think it's rude not to call her by a name?"

- "Yes, I think so." – looking at the dog in the eyes she offered an apologetic smile – "Sorry, I never thought about it. Can I give you a name?" – Natsuki licked Shizuru's hands happily – "Now, how should I call you?" – said the girl with her finger in her chin thinking, the typical Fujino trademark pose.

Natsuki watched Shizuru and thought:

- "Oh! She'll give me a name! I wonder which one she'll choose. Duran would be awesome! Blue or Inuki would be nice too. AH! I can't explain it but it's exciting!" – Natsuki moved her tail vigorously and barked encouraging the other girl.

Shizuru stared at the akita's green orbs and said:

- "I know! From now on you'll be…"

Natsuki moved her tail even more expecting the answer.

- "Natsutaro!"

- "Woof?"

- "Yup, that sounds nice, don't you think, Natsutaro?" – said Shizuru smiling widely while clapping.

Natsuki's fantasies, hopes and dreams of having a cool and bad-ass name were shattered into pieces in a second.

- "Natsutaro? NATSUTARO? What kind of stupid name is Natsutaro? That name is more suitable for a hamster! Not a dog! Seriously, once I turn human again, I'll lecture Shizuru about proper names for dogs." – Natsuki thought with a vein popping in her head.

- "Nice name, Fujino-chan." – said Takani-sensei with her thumbs up.

- "Thanks. Now we need a tag, a collar and a leash."

- "Oh, yes, I have some really nice here." – said the sensei walking to a cabinet, taking some tags out she said – "I don't have tags with the name 'Natsutaro', but you can pick one and I'll carve the name on it. How does it sound?"

- "Lovely! Now, let me see which one could be?" – the brunette looked at the tags, she took one with her fingers and showed it to Natsutaro – "What about this one?"

Natsuki glared at the tag with her best deadly look, as if wanting to do an eye-beam; Shizuru picked a heart-shaped tag, and now she picked a collar and said:

- "It will match perfectly, don't you think?" – the collar was pink with ribbons, laces and small red hearts all along it – "You'll look beautiful with this."

Natsutaro moved her head side to side growling.

- "Tch! Shizuru, you little…always teasing! She shows no mercy even to cute animals…I bet she's doing it on purpose!" – Natsuki thought.

She looked closely at the collar when other one caught her attention, so she pointed at it with her paw.

- "This one?" – Shizuru took it, not very pleased with Natsutaro's choice; it was a black leather collar with silver spikes, a rocker style. – "I think not."

After ten minutes of picking tags and collars that matched, the pair decided on one dark blue leather collar with a bone shape tag. Both seemed happy with their choice. Dr. Takani carved the name in the tag as promised and gave it to Shizuru, who attached it to the collar and then put it to Natsutaro. She moved her tail and gave small jumps after licking Shizuru's hands and fingers.

- "You're really cute Natsutaro. Do you like it?"

- "Woof! Woof!"

- "That's good. Now I think we should get going. We've got some shopping to do." – turning to the doctor she bowed and said – "Once again thank you, Takani-sensei."

- "You're more than welcome Fujino-chan. Oh, by the way, I'd like to see Natsutaro in five days, to check her again and see how she's doing."

- "O.k. Doctor."

The couple was about to leave the room when Takani-sensei suddenly spoke.

- "Fujino-chan…"

- "Yes?"

- "Are you serious about leaving the tea ceremony class?"

- "I still have my doubts." – replied Shizuru with her gaze down.

- "Does your gal know about it?"

- "No, I haven't told her anything yet."

- "You should talk to her Fujino-chan. I could put my hands on the fire that whatever you decide, she'll be there to support you."

- "Yes I know."

- "Well then, if you need anything, just give me a call, alright?"

- "Don't worry, I'll do. See you soon sensei."

- "Take care Fujino-chan."

- "You too doctor. Come Natsutaro."

The couple left the room and then the building. Shizuru knelt and put the leash to Natsutaro. With the leash attached firmly, Natsutaro began to lead the way to the convenience store. They walked side by side sometimes, others Natsuki was in front followed very close by Shizuru or vice-versa. Natsuki was very enthusiastic with this.

- "Wow, the view is much more different from here. I can see details and stuff that I didn't notice before. It's quite fun and exciting!"

Amazed by the discovery, she forgot her height and that her view was different now, so when she looked up to see Shizuru's face, her sight landed in an 'unexpected' place. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets at the sight. She totally forgot Shizuru's attire; and now she was staring at the skirt, or to be more precise, to the piece of cloth beneath it.

- "Hey! Those are my Victoria's Secret Millennium Winter Collection Edition Lace and Cotton panties…wow, I never thought they'd look this sexy on Shizuru." – realizing that she still was staring and that her thoughts were leading to dangerous places she bowed her head trying to find the floor more interesting while blushing madly – "God, I just hope she didn't notice."

Glancing a bit upwards, she saw Shizuru; the girl was clueless at what happened.

- "Good, seems that she didn't notice me drooling…I mean ogling…I mean staring! Staring! Well, I was drooling too but…gah! That's not the point! But MY panties sure look great in her... eh?...Wait a sec, why is she wearing my panties? Not that I complain…mmmhhh…this is interesting, could this be one of her little secrets?"

Natsuki continued walking, so lost in her internal speech and debate that she didn't feel the leash being pulled.

- "Stop Natsutaro! Where are you going?"

Shizuru's voice broke her trance state, Natsuki stopped and turned her head to see the chestnut girl standing in front of the store, some feet away from her. Turning around she walked quickly towards Shizuru.

- "Ara, ara, Natsutaro, were you trying to escape?" – said the brunette joking patting the pup's head, who barked twice. – "I'll take that as a 'no'. O.k., here we are."

They were about to enter when Shizuru read the sign 'No dogs allowed!' posted in the door. She sighed and said:

- "Seems that I'll have to go in alone." – tying up the leash to a bike stand outside the convenience store she said – "Wait for me here Natsutaro, I'll buy you something and then we'll head back home, o.k.?"

Natsutaro barked in agreement to the idea as Shizuru entered the store. Natsuki was seated in the side-walk looking at the people who passed by when she saw a pack of dogs walking towards her, recognizing them as the stray dogs from last night. Getting up she began to growl a bit, fully prepared for anything that may occur. One of the dogs spoke while approaching.

- "Ho, I see you've regained your strength; and with the same guts as ever."

- "What do you want?" – asked Natsuki in a not so friendly tone.

- "Calm down chibi, we didn't come to pick up a fight."

- "Then what is it?"

- "We were just passing by and saw you, so we decided to come and give you our most sincere respect." – said the white akita walking towards Natsuki – "You showed me your loyalty and of what you're make last night; more than any other dog I've met before, I was very impressed. You didn't hesitate to protect your master and were willing to give your life for it if necessary, even if we didn't know who he or she is."

- "You don't know?" – asked Natsuki puzzled.

- "Of course we don't. I just said it to piss you off. I didn't turn out too well for me though."

- "Sorry about it." – said Natsuki looking at the white akita's wounds.

- "No need, I asked for it. You don't look like it but you're very caring and strong when you need to. We are very much alike in that point."

- "Well, thank you."

- "So, what do you say? Buddies?" – said the akita offering his paw.

- "Yeah, sure." – replied Natsuki touching the paw of the white akita with her own.

- "I'm Kiba. My fellows here are: Tsume, Hige and Toboe."

- "A pleasure."

- "So, you are…?"

- "I'm…I'm…Na…ts…ro." – said Natsuki in a whisper.

- "Come again?"

- "Na…ts…ro…"

- "I don't get it. Let me see your tag." – said Kiba approaching.

- "Shitshitshit…this is soooo embarrassing, they all have cool names and I got…"

- "Natsutaro?" – asked Kiba.

- "Uhm, yeah..." – replied Natsuki blushing.

- "HAHAHAHAHA! Nice name Natsutaro!" – said Tsume laughing while Hige tried to suppress a chuckle.

- "G..go...got a problem with that? My master gave me that name!" – said Natsuki angrily still blushing. Even is she didn't like the name at all, Shizuru was the one who gave it to her, and she would cherish it; so she couldn't let these morons make fun of if.

- "Not at all, NA-TSU-TA-RO!" – replied Tsume laughing even more.

- "Stop it already Tsume. Her master must have had a good reason to give her that name." – said Kiba in a serious tone.

- "Hey! Someone is coming out!" – said Toboe.

- "Damn, if it's the owner we're screwed. See you around Natsutaro, if you need anything you know where to find us." – said Kiba running with the others to the alley next to the store.

- "Sorry I took that long, did you miss me?" – said a sweet voice with Kyoto accent.

- "Woof!"

- "Really? Well, you must be hungry too. Shall we go?"

Natsutaro looked back to see her new buddies; who were with their jaws opened widely in surprise almost dropping to the floor. She smiled at them and then left with Shizuru who had untied her from the bike stand. The quartet was shocked to say the very last; they forgot how to breathe for a minute.

- "Wow, holy heavens, now I understand why she fought the way she did." – said Tsume.

- "Yeah, I wouldn't care if that hottie babe decided to name me Fifi." – said Hige.

- "What's wrong Kiba?" – asked Toboe.

- "That girl…I've seen her before, but, it's strange."

- "Strange?"

- "Yeah, usually she's with another girl, one with black hair and green eyes, they're always together."

- "How can you remember them so well? You never care about humans."

- "Because the green eyed girl gave me something to eat one day at the park, and that brunette came to pick her up or something like that…"

- "Oh…"

- "That Natsutaro sure is lucky to have her." – said Kiba smiling at the distant couple – "Well, time to go guys! We've got some work to do."

- "Roger!"

Shizuru and Natsutaro reached the apartment, Natsutaro entered first; Shizuru took her shoes off and put the leash in the nearest stand. She headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner followed very close by Natsutaro. The ruby eyed girl unpacked everything, turned the oven on and began to cook some kushiage with miso soup and tofu. Natsuki watched closely every movement the girl did. She was seated near the door; from there she could see everything, including the panties.

- "Stop it Natsuki! Stop staring to 'that' place. Focus on how she makes dinner; perhaps you could learn how to prepare it."

She watched in delight at her lover.

- "God, I could watch her doing this forever. She looks happy doing it, preparing dinner for us, for me. I never thought about it this way." – Natsuki thought, feeling a wonderful heat run all around her heart spreading trough her body, a pure and fulfilling emotion towards the other girl.

- "Come Natsutaro, dinner is ready!"

- "Woof!"

Shizuru took a bowl; filling it with 'Happy Wolfy' croquettes she placed it in the floor.

- "There you go."

Then Shizuru took her place at the table with Natsutaro next to her on the floor and began to eat. Natsuki looked at her food, she was unsure of eating it, she'd never tried it before, how could she? Anyways, this time she had no other option, perhaps she might like it, and she was now a dog after all. She gave a small bite just to taste it and get used to the flavor; she opened her eyes in amazement. She would recognize this flavor anywhere, it had to be a dream, there was no way it could be real; giving another bite she thought:

- "Am I hallucinating or this stuff tastes like mayo with beef? Simply wonderful! The lack of mayo for these days certainly will be compensated with this. I wonder if Shizuru realizes what kind of flavor she bought. Anyway, I must thank her later!" – looking at her bowl she greeted – "Itadakimas!" – and began to devour it's content.

Shizuru glanced at her fluffy wolfy companion, amused by her vigorous way of eating.

- "Ara, ara…you sure were hungry. I'm glad you liked the food."

The akita barked twice to continue with her assault to the bowl. The rest of the dinner was calm; when finished Shizuru stood up and placed her plate in the sink to wash it. Natsuki was licking her plate; she didn't want to leave a single crumb of her dinner.

- "My…Natsutaro, you sure enjoyed your meal."

The doggy looked at the chestnut girl.

- "Ara, with that behavior you reminded me my sweet Natsuki when she eats mayo." – said Shizuru with a giggle – "You really could be her animal counter-part."

Natsuki almost choked with the crumbs at the comment.

- "Ohmigod, ohmigod! Did she already figure it out? Am I that readable even with this form?" – thought Natsuki starting to sweat.

- "Of course there's no way it could happen. I guess my mind is playing games with me…is just that I do miss her."

Shizuru went to the living room and sat on the couch.

- "I already miss her Natsutaro. I can't live a single day apart from her."

The akita got close and placed her head in the girl's lap, absent-mindedly the chestnut haired girl began to stroke the animal's fur and to scratch behind her ears.

- "But I'm not afraid anymore, because I know that she loves me, I know she'll be back, and I'll be waiting for her."

The akita licked Shizuru's hands, the girl offered the pup a smile.

- "Say Natsutaro, will you keep me company tonight?"

- "Woof!"

- "Thanks, you're really kind. I already like you, must be your aura."

The clock pointed almost 10 p.m. when Shizuru yawned; she looked at Natsutaro who was watching her curiously.

- "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. I guess it's better if I go to bed now, it's a bit early but I have to recover my strength."

Standing up from the couch she went to the bedroom with Natsutaro walking behind her. The Kyoto girl entered to the bathroom with a change of clothes in her hands, washing her teeth and changing onto her sleeping attire she turned the lights off. Laying on the bed she covered herself with the blankets, resting her head in the pillow she said:

- "Good night Natsutaro." – then whispered – "Good night Natsuki, I love you."

Closing her eyes she let the dream world claim her tonight to give her a precious dream and a proper rest.

Natsuki was seated on the rug all this time. Approaching silently she climbed to the bed cautiously, not wanting to wake up her lover. Laying at her feet she thought:

- "I love you too Shizuru. Don't worry I'll watch over your sleep. I'll protect you, always. I vow that from now on I'll look after you. Shizuru, I've learned many things today, it's a shame that I had to be turned into a dog to notice them. But I'm also thankful for that, because thanks to it I've discovered some of your little secrets, also I realized that I've fallen for you again, more than before. Good night love, sweet dreams."

Natsuki laid there, closing her eyes, hearing her sweet heart's pausing breathing, as melodic as a lullaby, a lullaby that led her to the dream world. Both figures laid peacefully over the bed enjoying their company, feeling safe and somehow complete. The night covered the city, letting them rest and for once in a long time blessing them with the joy of silence, a silence that meant peace and hope.

TBC…

* * *

Chapter 4 complete!

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.

Hope you liked it.

Did you recognize the characters I used this time? If you answer correctly I'll give you some "Happy Wolfy" munchies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for all your kind reviews! I see that many of you guessed correctly! And now I'm out of "Happy Wolfy" munchies, Lol!

Anyways, now here's an answer to a question some of you had. How "Blue" is a cool name? As you see I used the names of the anime Wolf's Rain, and there's a character called: BLUE. She has black fur and blue eyes, so I also used her name in this one.

That's the reason. And Inuki, is the name of Yuzuriha's (From X's Clamp) dog.

I hope that everything is clearer now.

Well, now here's chapter 5 for you. Don't forget to write a review and point out any typos and grammar mistakes you may find, which reminds me, Thanks to Hoppy-chan for pointing a HUGE typo in the title of the fic.

Once again the next update might be delayed due to massive school work…I hate it! But don't worry I'll update a.s.a.p. okay?

Thanks for your support!

Now to the story!

P.S I had a lot of trouble making this chapter, don't know why…anyhow…also it will be a two part chapter. This is the first part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome. But in my next life I swear I will!

* * *

**Chapter 5**** – Part I**

The rising sun announced the beginning of another day; its rays entered the flat, covering it with light and warmth.

The fluffy pup laid in the bed with its eyes closed, resting peacefully while drooling. The sound of water running woke her up. It wasn't common for her to be awaken so easily, perhaps the loss of warmth in the bed and her new acquired animal instincts had something to do with it. Natsuki opened one eye first looking at her surroundings, she twitched her ears and opened her other eye, stretching herself over the bed and yawning she thought:

- "Ah! What a good rest. Amazingly I didn't move in my sleep as I usually do. That's good or I'd have rolled off the bed." – she looked at the empty spot beside her – "I wonder if she slept well."

Climbing down of the bed she headed to the bathroom, the door was slightly open, allowing some steam clouds to leave the room. Natsuki heard something else besides the running water. Getting closer to the door she identified the sound as Shizuru's melodic singing voice.

- "Oh…so, here's where she practices her singing." – Natsuki smiled – "Uh? It doesn't sounds like 'Katakoi Enka'…"

Poking her head inside enough to hear clearly she was stunned at what the Kyoto girl was singing; that happened to sound something like this:

'There ain't no mistaking  
It's true love we're making  
Something to last for all time  
It's never changing  
Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
I want you for the rest of my life

Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know  
I would move heaven and earth  
To be together forever with you…'

- "Ha? Is my mind playing games with me or she is singing what I think she is singing?" – Natsuki thought – "Since when Shizuru sings pop hits of the 80's?...Hhhmmm, this is another amazing discovery, another secret found! HA! She always teases me for hearing that kind of music…eh? But I thought she didn't like it, then how come she knows the lyrics perfectly?"

She looked in the direction of the shower where she saw the silhouette of the chestnut haired girl who was moving her body at the rhythm of the lyrics. Taking her eyes away in a flash she left the room with a blush that almost made her fur glow red.

- "I really should stop ogling at her…but I can't help it now that I've fallen for her again…well Natsuki, welcome to 'Voyeur Land'."

She waited in the bedroom laying on the rug with her eyes closed when Shizuru entered. Natsuki heard the sound of cabinets being opened and cloth being taken out. She didn't want to open her eyes yet because if she saw Shizuru partially dressed or more like almost completely naked, she'd probably suffer a massive nosebleed attack. After what she considered was enough time for Shizuru to dress, she slowly opened her green eyes. Shizuru was seated in the bed grabbing her stockings.

- "Good morning Natsutaro, did you sleep well?" – said Shizuru looking down at the black dog who barked and stood up form the rug. – "That's good, I had a good night too you know? I had this dream about Natsuki, of how she appeared the last day of the school festival in the night, before the fireworks started, she was wearing a blue yukata, she was waiting for me…it was such a wonderful dream."

Shizuru stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Natsutaro followed and stood in her spot near the door.

- "Let's see what we're going to do today." – said Shizuru – "I have to go to school to supervise that everything goes smoothly but I don't want to leave you here, it must be boring so, I was planning on taking you to the school. I bet Suzushiro will rant about it but don't worry, I'll handle it. So, what do you say? Will you come with me?"

- "Woof! Woof!"

- "Is that a yes?"

Natsuki approached and began to lick the girl's hands. A simple act that reflected her love and that already had become a custom.

- "Yup, indeed this is a yes." – Shizuru smiled and patted Natsutaro's head – "Then we have to hurry up to catch the bus on time. Now take your spot so I can serve you your food."

- "Woof!"

Natsuki seated near to Shizuru's chair and waited her bowl filled with "Happy Wolfy" munchies. Shizuru placed it in the floor in front of Natsutaro. She was about to give the first bite but saw Shizuru still preparing breakfast so she waited until her kyoto beauty finished cooking. Placing her breakfast in the table the brunette took her place and looked to Natsutaro.

- "What's wrong? Are you not hungry?" – looking deeper into those green orbs she realized – "Were you waiting for me?"

- "Woof!"

- "Thank you Natsutaro, you're really cute."

The girl kissed her palm and then placed it in Natsutaro's head. Natsuki barked and walked in circles cheerfully. It was the first kiss Shizuru gave her in her dog shape, well, it was an indirect kiss but a kiss was a kiss, and that made her really happy.

- "Ara, ara…you liked it? Well, then expect more in the future, but this is the only way I'll give them to you. Only My Natsuki can have these lips fully, you know? It's her privilege and only hers." – said Shizuru with a wink.

Natsuki blushed. So Shizuru didn't give kisses to other living or non-living thing besides her? This made her ego go up and gain more points. She was the only person who was able to taste those luscious lips. The biker felt proud about the thought, she never realized how lucky she was until now; Shizuru saved all her sexiness for her, and she never noticed it.

- "My own stupidity amazes me. I've been a complete fool towards her and she…she never complains, she accepts everything; I bet she wants more from me but is afraid to ask. That must change at once!" – thought Natsuki.

- "Now Natsutaro, hurry up and finish your meal so we can leave."

- "Woof!"

The couple started eating and in less than an hour they were fully prepared and ready to leave. Shizuru took the leash and put it to Natsutaro. The girl and the dog left the apartment and headed to the bus stop. While waiting Shizuru said:

- "Natsutaro, we don't want any trouble, do we? So behave correctly and leave me the rest, okay?"

- "Woof, woof!"

- "Good."

The bus arrived and Shizuru got in with Natsutaro, the driver asked.

- "Miss, do you have your special permission for your dog?"

- "Yes, here it is." – replied Shizuru showing a small paper to the driver.

- "Everything seems fine. Just be sure to control your pet." – replied the driver handing the paper back to the girl.

- "Of course, thank you."

The couple took a seat and enjoyed the ride. Some kids that were in the bus got close to Natsutaro and began to stroke her fur playfully, some kids pulled her ears and hugged her. Shizuru giggled at the sight, Natsutaro wasn't angry; in fact she enjoyed it and was having fun with the kids; of course her face showed some surprise but wasn't annoyed by the contact.

Finally they arrived to the Fuuka High stop. They got off from the bus and began to walk to the school building. Natsutaro was walking in front of Shizuru, enjoying the view of the summer road. It was quite early so no many students were there, or so she thought. Suddenly, Natsutaro heard something, jolting her ears up.

- "That sounds like a herd running in this direction…wait, oh no…don't tell me…the only thing that comes in droves inside school is…"

Natsuki saw a dusty cloud running towards them. That only meant one thing: 'the imminent bitchy and fugly fan-girl attack' was getting closer.

- "No way in hell, you won't." – thought Natsuki – "Not as long as I'm here…"

Positioning herself in between Shizuru and the dusty cloud, showing her fangs she began to growl threateningly; clearly as sign that meant: 'Stop and get lost or suffer the most painful and horrible death'.

The girls were stopped in their track as soon as they saw the black dog that seemed to be waiting for a command to attack and finish the enemy with one blow.

- "Kaichou-sama." – said one of the girls – "what's this?"

- "Well, after a quick analysis it seems like a dog to me."

- "I mean, is that your dog?"

- "Yes it is, isn't she lovely?" – Natsutaro was growling even more as Shizuru said this.

The girls looked at each other and then to the dog, then something unforeseen happened. The girls squealed happily and yelled:

- "KAWAII! KYAAAAAAA!"

Natsuki couldn't react in time as the fan-girls rushed towards her and began to tap her head and hug her. Shizuru was shocked with their reaction, she never saw that coming and neither did Natsuki.

- "What the hell? Why are they so happy? And why are they cuddling me?" – sudden realization hit her – "The…fan-girls are…cuddling me…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natsutaro fought to release herself from those girls grip; once she was free she began to run at light speed in the direction of the school building.

- "Natsutaro! Wait!" – Shizuru shouted but the dog didn't obey so she began to chase her. – "Natsutaro!"

The girls stood there watching the wonderful Kaichou run, trying to catch her pet.

- "Ah…she's amazing…" – they said with hearts in their eyes – "and her pet is cute, so protecting…looking so good together…" – they sighed in admiration.

Natsuki kept running, not looking at all where she was going. She only wanted to erase the images of what happened seconds ago and get so damn far from there.

- "GodGodGod! I'll get a trauma thanks to this! That was the worst experience in all my life…being cuddled by those psycho fan-girls, yuck! I feel sick…"

She slowed her pace a bit, raising her head to see where she was, she could only see a big black spot in front of her before crashing with it. Whatever it was, it was so freakin' heavy as it landed it top of her. Shizuru arrived and watched the scene in front of her; even when she knew it only meant trouble she had to admit that it was fun. Haruka was in top of Natsutaro, both laying on the floor totally knocked out. Yukino was trying to lift Haruka when she saw Shizuru.

- "Kaichou-san, good morning."

- "Good morning Kikukawa-san."

Shizuru got close and helped Yukino to lift the blonde up from Natsutaro who was relieved that the weight similar to a military ship was removed. Shizuru knelt and stroke the black fur of the doggy.

- "Are you okay Natsutaro? Why did you run away like that?" – asked the Kyoto girl.

Haruka woke up when she heard the kaichou speak.

- "FUJINO! What's the meaning of this!"

- "Wow, what an amazing come back." – the akita and the ruby eyed girl thought at the same time.

- "Calm down Haruka-chan." – said Yukino trying to control Haruka.

- "How can I calm down when there's a wild beast running free inside the school?" – yelled Haruka pointing at Natsuki with her finger.

- "Ara, ara, Suzushiro-san. Sorry for the commotion. I agree." – said Shizuru in a serious tone but she had 'that' smirk – "It's dangerous to have her running freely around campus, so I think it is better if I look after her for the rest of the day. After all is responsibility of the kaichou to protect the students." – she stood up holding Natsutaro's leash.

- "Finally Fujino! You're beginning to take your role curiously!"

- "It's 'seriously' Haruka-chan." – corrected Yukino.

- "That's what I said! This dog will be under your care Fujino. I'll make sure you won't leave her alone for a second, not even in class."

- "Ara ma…then I'll leave the rest of the pending preparations for the festival in your hands Suzushiro-san."

- "Yeah, yeah. Go and sip your tea and I'll handle everything here."

- "Thanks for your hard work both of you. Then see you later."

And with that Shizuru began to walk away with a surprised Natsutaro.

- "Come Yukino! We have some work to do!"

- "Hai, hai, Haruka-chan."

Natsuki was amazed at how Shizuru could handle or better said: manipulate, Haruka that easily. She always wondered how she could do that, what was the source of that ability, and now she discovered that Shizuru's eloquence was the reason, AND also Haruka's clueless-ness had much to do with it. Well, now Shizuru would be with her all day, 'luckily' it was Haruka she collided with or she would have given Shizuru more problems. The doggy lowered her head feeling a bit down, she promised to behave and the first thing she did was give Shizuru trouble. The chestnut haired beauty noticed that Natsutaro was calmer than usual. She stopped and tapped the dog's head.

- "Don't worry Natsutaro, you did nothing wrong. To tell you the truth; I often want to run away from those girls just like you did. I've never done it because Natsuki always arrives in time to shoo them away." – said Shizuru with a small giggle – "And about Haruka…well, just stay by my side the rest of the day."

- "Woof woof!" - Natsutaro barked wagging her tail.

- "Nice!" – she was about to start walking but instead she knelt and hugged Natsutaro – "Thank you." – she whispered – "For trying to protect me from those fan-girls, you're very kind. The more I look at you, the more you remind me of Natsuki…"

Natsuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug, feeling Shizuru's warmth and gentleness, she was very grateful to be with her right now. Shizuru released Natsutaro and scratched the akita's ears.

- "Now Natsutaro, since Haruka said not to leave you alone, would you like to take a walk with me around campus?"

- "WOOF! Woof!"

- "Let's go!"

- "Woof!"

The couple began to walk not really going to a specific place; unconsciously they arrived to the flower garden; a place full of memories for them. Shizuru smiled and pulled the leash calling Natsutaro.

- "Come here Natsutaro, I want to show you something."

The dog was standing now aside Shizuru, the brunette began to speak:

- "See these flowers? This is where I met Natsuki, the love of my life. It was the first time I talked to her; I thought that she would yell me and give me a good punch. I was afraid that time, but not for the beating, no…I was afraid that she would ignore me, that I would lose my chance to get close to her. Thankfully that was not the case; many things had happened since then and now here I am, waiting for my love to return from her journey."

Shizuru sighed and as she closed her eyes, her hand reached for a specific type of flower; 'that' flower. Natsutaro watched in silence, she also recalled that day clearly. That was the best day of her life too, because it was the first time after many years that someone smiled at her a genuine friendly smile.

- "Sorry Natsutaro, I guess I'm a hopeless romantic."

The bell rang announcing the beginning of the classes.

- "Ara, is time already? Let's go Natsutaro."

Both began to walk back to the main building. As they walked, everyone was staring at them, whispering things like: 'They look really cute', 'Soo cool…', 'They look good together…', 'The best couple ever…' and that kind of stuff. Of course this pissed Natsuki off.

- "They only said that because I'm a DOG right now. If I were human, they'd be bitching all the time. That's why I hate fan-girls."

They arrived to Shizuru's class, entering the room she took her place with Natsutaro sitting beside her on the floor. When the teacher entered he stared at the couple.

- "Ahem!…Fujino-san. Could you explain the meaning of this?"

Before Shizuru could open her mouth; Haruka busted into the classroom with a paper in her hand.

- "Here Fujino!" – said Haruka as she approached to Shizuru's desk – "Sign it."

The Kaichou read it quickly and signed the form. Haruka took it and handed it to the teacher who didn't understand what the hell was happening there. He took the paper and began to read it.

- "Miss Suzushiro, is this a joke?"

- "The disciplinary committee never jokes. So, if you see that in any minute the Kaichou leaves that dog alone, please report it imminently."

- "It's 'immediately' Haruka-chan!" – Yukino's voice came from the corridor.

- "That too!" – Haruka took the paper from the teacher's hands and said – "You'll have a copy of this by next class. Now if you excuse me I have to go to class." – Haruka left the room and the teacher spoke.

- "Uhm…Miss Suzushiro, this is your class…"

Haruka opened the door and went to her desk as small laughs filled the room.

- "Ahem…given these circumstances I have no other option. Miss Fujino, be sure to control your dog."

- "Yes sensei." – leaning to Natsutaro's height she whispered – "You heard him?" – Natsutaro nodded.

- "Alright, so, picking up our last lesson…"

And with that the teacher began the class. Natsuki was seated on the floor with her ears up, she listened - or she tried - to everything the teacher was explaining, apparently it was a History lesson, but it was different from the ones Midori gave. This was…normal. You didn't have to deal with a teacher bouncing all around the room, climbing on top of the desk and other weird stuff. She was falling asleep with this guy, she never liked history anyway. She was closing her eyes to take a nap when she heard the words 'guns', ' rifle' and other types of weapons. Popping her ears up, she listened again the class with great interest. Apparently the teacher was a fan of all this military stuff, so of course this excited him.

Natsuki never imagined that a history class could be this entertaining. Wagging her tail she looked at Shizuru's desk trying to see what the girl was writing. To her surprise, the girl didn't have a thing written, well, at least not about the past 10 minutes of the lesson, instead she had the page filled with hearts of all sizes that said 'Shizuru x Natsuki', 'Shizuru loves Natsuki', 'Natsuki loves Shizuru more than mayo', among others that made the doggy blush a bit. Also there were some chibi-versions of them, with chibi-Natsuki giving a kiss in the cheek to chibi-Shizuru. The chestnut girl noticed that Natsutaro was looking at her notebook, giving her a smile she whispered:

- "Ara, ara…you found me."

Soon the class ended. The teacher left the room, Shizuru stood up from her seat taking Natsutaro's leash.

- "The next hour is for self-studying. So let's go to somewhere less noisy, you agree?"

- "Woof!"

- "Great!"

The pair left the class and headed to the roof. In their way up Shizuru began to say:

- "You verified that I'm a hopeless romantic." – Shizuru giggled – "Almost all my notes have at least one small heart with our initials."

Natsutaro had a expression that read: 'and why you didn't write anything about the class?'. As if Shizuru could read her mind effortlessly she answered.

- "I stopped writing as soon as he began to talk about guns…"

Natsuki bowed her head and thought:

- "Does that mean that she gets bored when I start to talk about guns? Well, she's a lady, not like me…of course she wouldn't find them interesting…does she only listen to be kind?..."

Before her thoughts jumped to that kind of stupid conclusions, she heard Shizuru spoke again.

- "I don't need to learn that kind of things in class, because I have my personal teacher, and she's a pro in the subject. I prefer to learn all about them from my precious Natsuki."

Shizuru smiled widely at the memory of how Natsuki always explained her all about guns; it was very enjoyable because Natsuki made it easy to understand. The same thing happened about bikes and videogames; while talking to Shizuru about them, her eyes lightened up, showing excitement and passion. That's why Shizuru loved the other girl so much; it was only with her that Natsuki acted like this.

Natsutaro was amazed by this confession. She never thought that Shizuru would think this way. Analyzing the situation deeply, she felt like dirt. Of course she listened to Shizuru when she talked with her, but not as much as the other girl did it seemed.

- "Damn, I'm a jerk. A total jerk. This extremely sexy, smart and gorgeous girl gives me everything of her. On the other hand, I…stupid Natsuki!"

The akita felt angry with herself. A couple was supposed to give equally, 'What is mine is yours and vice-versa', but apparently she didn't execute this rule completely. Damn her lack of knowledge in love matters. Well, at least she was learning a lot about it with this experience.

- "This is a better way to learn." – she sighed – "And not with that stupid book Midori wanted to give me: 'Love for dummies'. Curse that woman!"

They reached the top of the building. They got close to the fence and were delighted with the view. It was really a beautiful place, Fuuka that is; even if it brought painful memories of the carnival, it also brought happy ones. They were looking at the horizon, lost in their own thoughts until they heard a huge admiration squeal. The couple looked down in the direction of it. It was in the main gate of the building; a black limo was parked, it's doors opened and seven boys came from inside. They wore a blue and black suit.

- "Finally! This is it!" – a blonde guy yelled drawing everyone's attention.

- "Lord, are you sure this is the place?"

- "There's no doubt about it!"

- "Ohh…so this is Fuuka High. But why are we here?" – asked a 'boy' with short brown hair.

- "The Ootori family is helping with some issues of this school's festival. However, as always this guy here turned this simple visit into an excursion of the club." – replied a boy with black hair and glasses.

- "No more talking! We have work to do!" – said the blonde guy starting to walk.

The strange group entered the building. In that moment Yukino opened the door that led to the roof and said.

- "Kaichou-san! I found you!"

- "What's the matter Kikukawa-san?"

- "We need your presence at the Student Council Room."

Which really meant: 'Haruka is making a row all over asking where the hell you are'.

- "I understand. I'll go immediately."

- "Alright." – Yukino left in a rush.

Shizuru sighed; she wasn't mentally prepared for a sudden council meeting.

- "Kannin na, Natsutaro. I wasn't informed that we'd have guests today. I'll make it up to you soon okay? Now let's hurry or Haruka will scare our guests."

It took them just some minutes to arrive to the council room, everybody else were in their spots already. Shizuru walked to the desk and seated in her place, Natsutaro as usual beside her on the floor. It would be the first time that she attended a meeting; she wondered how they were alike. They waited patiently when someone knocked the door a couple of times. Shizuru replied with a polite voice.

- "Come in."

The door opened and the blonde guy from before entered.

- "Good Morning, this is Fuuka's student council right?"

- "That's correct."

- "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

- "The pleasure is ours. I'm the president of this council, Fujino Shizuru."

- "And I'm the king of this club, Suou Tamaki." – said the blonde guy making a strange pose; a fashion model like pose.

Everybody in the room had a big sweat drop on their heads. This guy's behavior was really weird, even his friends found him odd. With this Natsuki could tell that she was about to witness the most strange session ever held in that room.

TBC…

* * *

This is it, Chapter 5 part I.

Hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review!

Do you know the song Shizuru was singing in the shower? What about the weird groupie? I'll post the answers in the next chapter. If you answer correctly you have permission to cuddle Natsutaro. XD

See you soon!

Shezaei neko


	6. Chapter 5 II

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

A/N: Hi! It's been a long time isn't it? Sorry for the late update. These past weeks I was sick, I had finals, tons of school work, my hyper muses decided to take a rest and leave me on my own (thankfully they're back), and I bet that if I had a golden fish it would have died for sure. But now I'm free! Finally! Its over!

So to compensate you for making you wait almost 3 weeks (really? My, that was long) here is the second part of chapter 5. This time is longer and has a bit of everything. Hope you like it.

Oh, I almost forgot; the song that Shizuru was singing in the shower is Rick Astley's "Together Forever ", I'll post a link to the video in my profile so you can watch it and hear the song, could you imagine Shizuru singing it? And the weird gang that arrived to Fuuka is the Host Club of the series Ouran High School Host Club (great series, if you haven't seen it, what are you waiting for?).

Now All of those who answered correctly please make a line so you can cuddle Natsutaro. Just a cuddle per person, if you have insurance please be sure to have a phone in hand to call your company if necessary. So, who's the first?

Thanks for your support and your kind reviews everyone.

Ah, I'll also post links to some info of stuff I used in this chapter, like Karuta game and other things, so be sure to check my profile.

Now to the story! Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I…I don't…I don't own Mai-Hime! – sigh - I said it…you happy now?

* * *

**Chapter 5**** – Part II**

Fuuka High, a peaceful and extraordinary place full of history; it was what it'd say in any school guide, but the truth is that it was far from being peaceful; especially in one special room at this moment. In fact, that room had some of the most strange and amazing species that ever lived in the planet.

Natsuki thought this the first minute she saw that room filled and ready to hold a student council meeting. She was now staring at the seven guys that were seated there.

The one they called: 'The King'; it was more that he liked to call himself that way, no one really called him 'king', instead they called him 'Lord' and sometimes some weird names, even 'dad'. The 'King': Suou Tamaki; a blonde second year student with blue eyes, he was a half, but one of the richest students.

The guy seated by his side: Ootori Kyoya, vice-president, or better said: 'The King's Shadow'. This guy with dark hair, grey eyes, wearing glasses had an impressive aura around him, very similar to Shizuru's.

There was also a couple that were twins, they had light brown hair and golden eyes; Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, the ones in charge with the most important task in the club; to tease and piss off the king.

Then there was another strange couple, a tall serious guy with black hair and eyes, and a short guy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, he looked like an elementary school student and was hugging a white cute stuffed rabbit that he called 'Usa-chan'. Really a weird couple were Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

And finally; a short guy with brown hair, brown big eyes and very feminine features, but apparently the most normal member of that club: Fujioka Haruhi.

This was the Ouran High School Host Club.

After the presentations, Haninozuka Mitsukuni - also called Honey-senpai to short - spoke, looking at Shizuru.

- "Aree? You…yes I remember you." – Shizuru smiled also recognizing the little guy – "It's been a while."

- "Yes, it has."

- "I never thought you were the president of this student council."

- "Well, the world is full of surprises."

Almost everyone in the room was clueless of what they were talking about, especially Natsuki. The feminine boy Haruhi decided to ask the boy with glasses; Kyoya-senpai in a low voice.

- "How they know each other? This is the first time Ouran visits Fuuka, isn't it?"

- "Yes it is, but as you know Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are masters in martial arts. Some years ago when they were in junior high they fought against Fujino-kaichou-sama in the Tenka Ichi Budokai, one of the most important martial arts tournaments. Both of their respective matches ended in a draw. Experts in the subject say it was one of the most exciting and thrilling battles in the last 20 years. If the battle had continued, the platform would have been reduced to pieces. Also some people say that they could see a cloud in the shape of a bunny from the distance in the direction of where the tournament was."

- "Wow, that's impressive."

Natsuki heard the whole explanation thanks to her sensitive dog hearing.

- "Amazing. I didn't know Shizuru had been in a tournament. Well, it was before we met but she never said a word." – thought Natsuki.

- "Well, let's begin this meeting. So…Suou-san, I've been informed that you have brought some ideas for our festival, go ahead and explain them please."

- "Yes, that's correct Kaichou-sama." – Tamaki stood up form his seat and snapped his fingers – "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

- "Yes sir!"

The twins stood up and in a flash the room was transformed into a VIP cinema. Tamaki was standing aside the big screen.

- "Now allow me to show you some ideas you'll find exquisite."

A count-down started in the screen, and then the next images were…disturbing, at least to the Fuuka student council members, the others were used to them. The movie showed the Ouran boys dressed as a police officer, an American Indian chief, a construction worker, a member of the military, a biker, a cowboy and a sailor, and to make it more shocking, they were dancing. Apparently this was another of their costumes party to entertain their customers. Tamaki, the blonde guy took a microphone and began to talk.

- "This is a sample of a dancing costumes party that will be held the night of the festival, and the girl with the best costume will win a prize!"

- "What kind of prize?" – asked Shizuru.

- "It will be a surprise."

- "No, the next one." – interrupted Haruka.

- "No? Ah…well, the next idea is…" – the image in the screen changed, now they were dressed as knights – "Medieval Night, a ball for all the charming ladies of this school…"

- "No, next."

- "Then what about Feudal Japan and Shinsen-gumi experience?"

- "NO!" – shouted Haruka slamming her palms in the desk.

Now Tamaki was behind Kyoya along with the twins, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, the only ones who remained seated were Kyoya and Haruhi.

- "What do you think this festival is? A mere joke? What's with these ideas? It's like you are a host club!" – the guys gulped and a sweat drop appeared in their heads – "I can't allow such immoral activities like these in our 'pretentious' school."

- "It's 'prestigious' Haruka-chan." – corrected Yukino in a whisper.

- "Whatever! We don't accept these ideas, right Fujino?"

Said Kaichou was tapping her akita's head and scratching behind her ears playfully, of course this pissed the blonde even more.

- "Fujino!"

- "Calm down Suzushiro-san. We have to discuss it before taking a decision. Also, aren't you always looking for variety and new things to impress the students and give them a memorable experience?" – said Shizuru with her hand still on the akita's head.

- "Well, that's true…" – the blonde mumbled.

- "So, why don't you go with the principal to tell her you'll pick one of these ideas and that is the best choice for our festival?"

- "That's exactly what I was planning to do! You don't have to tell me Fujino! Come Yukino, we're going in this instant!"

The blonde took the file with all the suggestions and left the room, followed closely by the girl with glasses. The room was silent until Tamaki stood up from his temporal bunker and said.

- "I thought I was going to die right here."

- "That girl sure was scary." – said one of the twins, Hikaru.

- "No more than this Kaichou-sama here." – said the other twin, Kaoru – "She's as manipulative as Kyoya-senpai."

- "Anyhow, we must thank her for saving us and accepting our ideas." – said Tamaki approaching to Shizuru, her was reaching out his hand to take Shizuru's when…

- "Tamaki, I wouldn't do that if I were you." – said Kyoya not looking at him as he was writing something in his pad.

- "Why not? It's proper of a gentleman to greet beautiful ladies."

- "The dog."

- "Dog?" – Tamaki looked at Natsuki doggy and stood there completely frightened.

The look of the akita was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen. Not even Kyoya's and Honey's-senpai awakened pissed looks could compare to this one. If this akita were to face Cerberus itself, the three headed dog would run away weeping with the tail between the paws.

- "Don't you dare to touch her blondie, or I'll turn you into a mummy king." – thought Natsuki growling and showing her fangs.

Tamaki needed less than a second to run back to his bunker behind Kyoya. Shizuru turned her head to them and with a smile she said.

- "Don't worry, she won't hurt you. Its o.k. Natsutaro, they were just trying to be polite, plus they don't need more traumatic experiences, I think that Suzushiro-san already gave them one that will last for a long time." – the brunette tried to suppress a giggle.

Everyone in the room laughed at the kaichou's remark, even Natsuki wagged her tail.

- "That is a nice dog." – said Honey-senpai looking at the black dog – "Right? Takashi?

- "Aa…"

- "Yeah, seems that is very loyal." – said Kaoru.

- "And protective with her master. She didn't hesitate a second to slaughter our Lord."

- "It is an akita breed, right?" – asked Haruhi.

- "Yes, that's correct."

- "So, you have your own 'Hachiko' now."

- "Yes, I think so. Although, she had never waited for me at the Shibuya Station."

Haruhi and Shizuru began to laugh along with Reito; while the other guys had lots of question marks flying around them.

- "Why are they laughing?" – asked Tamaki.

- "Hachiko?"

- "What's that?"

- "Unacceptable! Simply unacceptable!" – said a voice outside the room.

'Insert high powered motor sound and image here'. They looked in the direction of the window and saw a platform rising to the floor they were at. A girl with a Japanese outfit of the 20's was standing there.

- "This is unacceptable! I expected no less of this 'mise-ouji' but of the rest of you. Of course only Kyoya-sama and Haruhi-kun are perfec.t" – she then pointed to the other five boys with her index finger – "I'm ashamed to be your manager! But fear not, right away I'll tell you the brave story of the faithful Hachiko."

The screen showed again a count-down and images of an old man and an akita were displayed, with that the girl began to explain about 'Hachiko' and it's amazing and overwhelming story.

- "As always, Renge's-chan wisdom covers many fields."

- "Ara, I know this story just because I sensed some 'Moe' on it, so logically was added to the 'Moe Moe Ouran Journal' I run at the school." – turning to Shizuru she said – "If you allow me, I'd like to publish this story, about the graceful Kaichou-sama of Fuuka and her loyal akita."

- "Of course." – replied Shizuru with a smile.

- "Thanks!"

Renge took some pictures and when she was done, she disappeared the same way she came.

- "This will be a hit in the Moe Moe History!"

- "Renge-chan sure knows where to find a story…" - said Haruhi.

- "Certainly."

Reito stood up to serve more tea but…

- "Oh, we ran out of tea. I'll go and fetch some."

- "Don't worry Reito-san, I'll go." – said Shizuru standing up.

- "We'd like some commoners' coffee…" – Kaoru received a punch in her stomach from Honey-senpai and his brother – "I mean…some instant coffee instead, please."

- "No problem." – replied Shizuru with a polite smile.

- "I'll go with you to help." – said Haruhi.

- "Me too!" – said Tamaki but Haruhi stopped him.

- "Tamaki-senpai, you've caused enough trouble already, so you stay here."

Shizuru and Haruhi were about to leave when Reito spoke.

- "Shizuru-san, you're forgetting 'Hachiko'."

- "Oh, I thought she was following me."

- "I guess she only obeys your commands." – said Haruhi.

- "It seems so. Natsutaro come, yip yip!" – said Shizuru clapping twice. Natsutaro stood from her spot and went to the girl. – "We won't delay, Reito-san if Suzushiro-san comes…"

- "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

- "Thanks."

And with that the trio left the council room. Natsutaro was walking in front of Shizuru and the other 'boy', while she was thinking.

- "I'm glad we took a break; my head was beginning to ache thanks to Suzushiro and that blondie King. Having two loud people in the same room is more than I can handle. I wonder how Shizuru manages to stay calm and unstressed in all these sessions, perhaps she puts something in her tea? Anyway, these guys sure are not normal, well, the only one who seems normal is this one, but…I sense something strange from him…"

They were walking in silence; the corridors were almost empty, from time to time a student or two that passed by greeted the Kyoto girl.

- "Fujioka-san, isn't it?" – said Shizuru.

- "Yes. Haruhi is fine Kaichou-sama."

- "'Shizuru', Haruhi-san."

- "Shizuru-senpai."

- "That's better." – said the chestnut haired girl – "You sure have some…interesting friends."

- "Interesting isn't the word I'd use to describe them." – replied Haruhi scratching her cheek with her finger.

- "Sorry for giving them a trauma with Suzushiro's-san behavior, I hope they'll be fine in no time."

- "Oh, don't worry about it. It's needed more than that to knock them out. Trust me."

- "That's good to hear."

They walked some more in silence until Shizuru spoke again.

- "Say Haruhi-san…"

- "Yes?"

- "You're a scholarship student, right?"

- "Yes, I am."

- "And I assume that you have a good relation with Suou-san and the others."

- "Yeah, I think so…" - Haruhi sensed something in the other girl's behavior so she said – "Is there something you want to ask?"

- "Well…yes. You've been with them for a time now." – Haruhi nodded – "So you are very aware that they're very wealthy."

- "Tell me about it…"

- "Now, imagine for a second that you're as wealthy as they are…"

- "Oooookay?"

- "Would you give up everything; give up that life style only to be with the person you want to expend the rest of your life? Do you think your friends would do that?"

Not only Haruhi was stunned with the question, Natsuki too was taken aback by it.

- "What are you trying to say Shizuru? Could it be…? And why are you asking this random boy that kind of things?" – thought Natsuki.

They arrived to the cafeteria and asked for some bags of coffee and tea. After taking the bags with the items they headed back to the council room. Then Haruhi said.

- "Well, I don't think Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya-senpai would do that considering their background but, every person thinks and is different right?"

- "So, what do you think they'd do?"

- "Perhaps they'd try to show to their family that this special person is more important than anything, even more than the name."

- "And what would YOU do, Haruhi-san?"

- "That's a hard question…I don't have a millenary lineage to worry about."

- "I see."

- "However I think you are forgetting about your special person…" – Shizuru opened her eyes in surprise – "with all respect I think you're being a bit selfish, you've been only thinking in what would 'you' do, not what 'this' person would do for you. So, whatever the decision is, both of you need to talk about it."

Shizuru and Natsuki were amazed with the sincerity of this 'boy'.

- "Ah, sorry if I was blunt."

Shizuru messed with her hand Haruhi's hair a little.

- "No, it's fine, thank you. In fact, I should be the one to apologize for asking this kind of things."

- "Don't worry; sometimes you need someone to talk to."

They arrived to the council room, before Shizuru opened the door; she turned her head to look to Haruhi and said.

- "Thank you Haruhi-san, you're a great lady."

- "Eh? How did you…?"

- "WHAT?" – Natsuki yelled in her mind – "He's a 'SHE'?...now I understand why I sensed something strange about him, her…whatever…I knew it, Shizuru just wouldn't talk about this stuff with random boys but girls. And not any girl…"

- "Your secret is safe with me, Haruhi-san."

They entered the room and saw the boys playing 'Karuta'; apparently Reito had won ten victories in a row.

- "GAH! This man is the evil himself!" – yelled Tamaki in frustration.

- "Ara, having a good time?"

- "Yeah, it was quite entertaining." – said Reito.

- "These commoner games sure are something." – said Hikaru.

- "Say, can we keep this?" – asked Kaoru taking the deck.

- "Sure go ahead."

- "Thank you! Now we can play with Usa-chan too whenever we want!"

- "Oh God! More games no...First kick the can, now Karuta…damn rich bastards!" – thought Haruhi with a hand holding her head.

- "Ara, ara, Suzushiro-san hasn't come back yet?"

- "No. I bet she's giving the principal a hard time." – replied Reito.

- "I can imagine it. Well, I guess we'll have to wait until she comes. What about a Karuta tournament to pass the time?" – suggested Shizuru.

- "Sounds good! I'm in!" – said Tamaki.

- "Then, what about Fuuka vs. Ouran?"

- "Fine!"

- "Here are the cards." – said Kaoru taking the deck he had just received.

- "No problem, keep those. I have another deck right here." – said Reito opening a drawer taking out a new deck.

- "I'll be the 'reader'." – said Haruhi.

- "But Haruhi, why you don't play with our team?" – asked Honey-senpai.

- "I think it's unfair if I play and Kanzaki-senpai is the reader. After all they're two and we're seven, well, six counting me out."

- "I agree with Haruhi. This way we are even." – said Kyoya.

- "O.k. now that is settled. Let's begin!"

They put together the tables and sat around them. They placed the cards over the desks after mixing the deck, everything was ready. Haruhi began to read the first 'waka', in that moment four hands reached for a specific card but just one succeeded on grabbing it.

- "Shizuru-senpai takes the card!" – said Haruhi.

The ruby eyed girl smiled and saw the card closely. In the back of the card there was a photo of Natsuki. She was very surprised by this but didn't show it, she then asked Reito.

- "Ara, Reito-san? Why this card has the image of Natsuki?" – said with a very threatening and lovely Kyoto accent.

- "Not only Kuga-san's. Also this deck has images of Mai-san, Mikoto-chan, Sugiura-sensei, and other girls." – replied Reito.

- "Whose cards are these?"

- "If I remember correctly Haruka-san confiscated them from Takeda-san and other members of the kendo club."

- "Why did she take them?" – asked Honey-senpai – "Are not immoral, are they?"

- "Well…" – began Reito but Shizuru interrupted him.

- "She's not in the images, is she?"

- "That's right. Even Kikukawa-san is on them. So she took them saying they were inappropriate, as always making a rant about it."

- "I'm pretty sure that those guys have at least two more decks like this. Also I have to agree with Suzushiro-san this time, these cards are inappropriate." – then Shizuru thought – "I can't allow somebody else have these photos of Natsuki. She's only mine."

Everyone else in the room sensed the evil aura that surrounded the Kyoto girl.

- "Good lord, whoever is the responsible, I feel sorry for him." – thought Haruhi – "I bet this girl won't let him go that easily. She's as fearsome as Kyoya-senpai."

- "Anyhow, let's continue the game..."

Natsuki was seated on the floor by Shizuru's side like always, and heard everything.

- "Damn that Takeda! I'm so gonna kill him! Until when is he going to understand that I don't want anything with him? Ewww…gross…Eh? Wait a second…Kanzaki said that the cards have the photos of different girls which means…...Shizuru's photo is in the cards too! Of course it must be! She's the most gorgeous and popular girl in the school. GAAHH! But how can I get those? I can't see the back of the cards…How? How? Come on! Think brain!"

While Natsuki was thinking, Haruhi began to read the next waka. The winner of the card this time was Kyoya. Natsuki watched the cards closely and when Haruhi read the next waka her eyes wandered around the cards looking for the correct card. She sensed something in the card that was next to the correct one. She didn't know what it was but she felt that she had to win that card no matter what; she also sensed this with other cards. The next waka was read and the card that matched it was one that Natsuki wanted.

Everyone's hand reached for the card but a deep growl stopped them in the track. The black akita was now standing with the back paws supporting herself in the table with the front ones. Her green eyes were throwing invisible daggers to all the members of the host club who immediately pulled their hands back letting the akita's owner take the card.

- "Ara, Ookini Natsutaro." – replied the brunette stroking the black fur.

She took the card and saw the image that was on the back. It was a photo of her sipping tea. Her eyes opened slightly in surprise. So this was why Natsutaro wanted this card, because she was in the back. But how did Natsutaro know that she'd be in this one? Did Natsutaro see the cards before? No…impossible, Reito-san just took them out of the drawer. Then…how?

- "Her behavior right now, looked so much like Natsuki's. So jealous and protective with me…Natsutaro…were you sent by the heavens to protect me while my Natsuki is away?" – thought Shizuru.

- "Shizuru-senpai and Natsutaro take the card!" – said Haruhi.

- "Wait! That's not fair! That dog…" – began to say Tamaki when he felt a deadly glare from the pair in front of him.

- "Something wrong Suou-san?" – said Shizuru with a smile, but Tamaki knew 'that kind of smile' too well for his own good.

That smile was 'the one' that Kyoya used way too often in the club. In fact he used it when 'Casanova-kun' discovered Haruhi's secret. And that look in the akita's eyes, seemed that it was capable of ripping off his limbs in a blink.

- "Better not mess with them, I bet she's got also AB blood type…" – thought Tamaki, then he said – "No, no problem. I was going to say that the doggy should take a seat next to you, after all she's part of the Fuuka team, hehehe…" – he rubbed the back of his head in a clumsy way.

- "My…how considerate." – looking the fluffy dog Shizuru said – "Come Natsutaro, sit here, if you hear that Suzushiro-san comes, get off quickly, O.k.?"

- "Woof! Woof!"

Once Natsuki was seated, Haruhi began to read the next waka resuming the game. Shizuru's and Natsuki's objective in this game was not to win the match but to win the cards that had the photo of her respective girl in the back. After some minutes the game was over, amazingly being the winners Shizuru and Natsutaro. Even if they were aiming for specific cards, apparently their pics were the ones that were mostly in the cards, giving them the victory.

- "You won this time. Want a rematch?" – asked Tamaki.

- "Of course, but this time we'll use your deck, fine?"

- "Fine!"

Everyone gave back the cards to the former Kaichou; she took them and put them away in her pocket. This puzzled Natsuki a bit.

- "Eh? What is she going to do with them? She already got mine…Oh! I see, she's going to return them to the girls, that or start a bonfire."

The 'new' deck was placed and another game began. In the middle of the match, the door was roughly opened revealing Haruka and Yukino. In a blink Natsutaro got off from the chair and was now in her usual spot.

- "What's the meaning of this Fujino!"

- "Ara, Suzushiro-san. We were just passing the time with an enlightening Karuta game. Want to join us?"

- "Fujino! This is not time for playing! Were did you get the cards! Are you using that immortal deck?"

- "Immortal?" – whispered the members of the host club.

- "It's 'immoral' Haruka-chan."

- "That's exactly what I said. Anyway…Here!" – she gave the chestnut haired girl a file – "This is what the principal approved."

- "I see. You've done a great work. Ootori-san, would you mind if we discuss it now?"

- "Of course not."

They picked up the cards and began to discuss all the terms and conditions for the festival. In a couple of hours they were completely done, satisfied with the result. Everybody stood up and Tamaki spoke.

- "Thank you for your hard work Fujino-kaichou-sama."

- "Thank you for your cooperation Suou-san, Ootori-san and all of you. Thanks for lending us a hand."

- "It was nothing. After all Ootori co. accepted to help Suzushiro's co."

All the members of the club looked at Kyoya.

- "I knew it. He agreed to do this because there were merits." – thought Haruhi.

- "Well, we'll be seeing each other at the festival." – said Reito.

- "Yes, see you then."

- "Let us escort you to the main gate." – said Shizuru.

- "Thanks."

They chatted a little in their way to the main gate; waiting for them was the same black limo. The host members walked to it while Haruhi talked to Shizuru one last time.

- "Thanks Shizuru-senpai for agreeing with their weird ideas."

- "It was nothing Haruhi-san. I'm glad everything went smoothly for both parties."

- "So, see you again in the festival." – she was about to start walking when the Kaichou hugged her.

- "Thanks Haruhi-san. I'll take your advice."

- "Aa, it was nothing, really."

Releasing the 'feminine boy' Shizuru said giggling a bit.

- "Also I hope to see you in girl clothes soon."

The Ouran host club members watched the scene from the limo, happy that Haruhi got along with Fuuka's Kaichou.

- "Na, Okaa-san…" – said Tamaki.

- "What is it, Otou-san?" – replied Touya.

- "This is just a mere conjecture but…I think that Fujino-kaichou found out Haruhi's secret."

- "What? You noticed it until now?" – an invisible lightning struck Tamaki – "She found out since we arrived to the student council room."

- "I knew it, that Kaichou-sama is just like Kyoya-senpai. I bet she's also an AB type."

- "I feel sorry for whoever wakes her up."

In that moment Haruhi arrived and got in the limo.

- "Sorry for making you wait."

- "Haruhi! Are you o.k.?" – asked Tamaki taking her by the shoulders.

- "Huh?"

- "Did kaichou-sama threaten you? Did she say something about revealing your real gender?" – he shook Haruhi back and forth – "Did she flirt with you?"

- "Yeah, yeah, she flirted with me." – replied Haruhi in a non-care tone. Tamaki turned into stone. Haruhi released herself from the hold and continued saying. – "Seriously Tamaki-senpai, what's wrong with you? She only thanked me for something; now stop making such a fuss."

- "But Haruhi!"

- "I think it's better if we leave now." – said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

The limo made a turn and left Fuuka High.

- "Well, I think there are some things that need to be checked. Suzushiro-san, I leave everything in your hands." – said Shizuru with 'that' smile.

- "Just wait and see Fujino. This festival will be the beast!"

- "'Best', Haruka-chan."

- "That's what I said! Come Yukino, we can't waste a single minute." – said the blonde leaving with Yukino behind her tracks.

Reito smiled and said.

- "So, since Haruka-san is in charge of everything, I guess I'll go and have lunch with Mai-san and Mikoto-chan." – he began to walk away but suddenly turned – "Want to come? Or will you go back home?"

- "I'll head back home, but first I've got something to do."

- "Okay, see you tomorrow then."

The vice-president began to walk in the direction of the cafeteria, leaving the Kyoto-ben girl and the black doggy standing there.

- "Come Natsutaro, we have to take care of something, and then we can go home since I don't have more classes today, alright?"

- "Woof! Woof!"

- "Perfect, now this way."

The couple left the main gate and walked to where the gym was. As expected by Shizuru, the kendo team was practicing there for the next tournament. They were getting closer to the door when a guy with spiky hair talked to them.

- "Kaichou-san, good afternoon."

- "Ara, Tate-kun, good afternoon."

- "Is rare to see you here, are you looking for Reito-senpai?"

- "Oh, no, in fact I'm looking for Takeda-kun. Could you please call him for me?"

- "Yeah, sure."

- "Good luck in your training Tate-kun."

- "Thanks."

Shizuru and Natsutaro stayed in the entrance of the gym waiting as Tate entered and talked to the captain of the kendo team. He gave some instructions to the team and then headed to where the Kaichou was.

- "Kaichou-san. Tate said you wanted to talk with me."

- "That's correct, but let's go to a more private place; there, near the warehouse seems like a good place."

- "O.k."

The trio walked in silence, which was very very uncomfortable, especially to the kendo captain. When they arrived to the warehouse the poor guy wanted to stay calm and cool but was impossible, so he asked, his voice trembling a little.

- "What's the thing you wanted to discuss with me Kaichou-san?"

The girl was standing some steps away, with her back turned to the guy. Natsutaro was standing by her side but she was facing the kendo captain, giving him her most cold stare, that one that was capable of making a human blizzard. The guy felt shivers in his entire body, from the toe to the end of his spiky hair, gulping he said.

- "Kaichou-san?"

Turning around, Shizuru was smiling her polite smile. She took out from her pocket some cards, showing them to Takeda she said.

- "Ara, Takeda-kun, I was just wondering if you know who's the owner of these cards."

- "Mmhh…" – he looked at the cards – "these ones are Urashima's or perhaps Kashiwazaki's but the rest, I have no idea."

- "And what about these ones?" – asked Shizuru taking the cards that had pictures of Natsuki.

- "Mine!" – he answered on reflex without thinking at all.

Realizing his mistake he shut his mouth with his hand. Shizuru put the cards back in her pocket. She got closer to Takeda, keeping her smile she said in a low voice.

- "Ara, ara…that was easy, and I thought that I would have to force the truth out, good for you that it was not the case."

Natsuki was watching everything, admiring in awe how her Kyoto goddess looked so sexy and deadly at the same time.

- "So…might to explain why you have these?"

- "I…I just…"

- "Now, now Takeda-kun, don't be so nervous, just answer me with sincerity." – said Shizuru keeping her smile.

But Takeda felt that he was being smashed by invisible hands coming out from Shizuru's back, and was sent to the flames of hell a thousand times. He was unsure of what to answer, he had to give a reply or it would be worst if he kept his mouth shut this time.

- "Just for admiration…" – he mumbled.

- "Admiration, eh? Well, it's not bad if the person is free. But guess what, Natsuki is not the case, so I suggest you to direct your admiration to somebody else, did I make myself clear?" – Takeda only nodded.

Shizuru turned her back to him; walking towards Natsutaro she took the leash, then she spoke again.

- "Ah, I almost forgot. I want the other cards and decks you have in your possession tomorrow by nine a.m., alright?"

- "Ye…yes ma'am!"

- "Good, because I wouldn't like to take deeper actions on the matter. Ookini Takeda-kun."

Shizuru left the place with Natsutaro. While walking away, Natsuki glanced over her shoulder to see that idiot, his frightened face made her think that he was about to pee in his hakama, Shizuru really scared him to the bone.

- "Shizuru, thanks to you that idiot finally got the clue. You're my devilish angel, that's why I love you so much." – thought Natsuki.

- "Natsutaro, we've completely annihilated Natsuki's more annoying hazard. Now we need to finish this properly."

- "What could she mean by that?"

They walked all around the campus when finally Shizuru found the person she was looking for.

- "Harada-san, good afternoon."

- "Kaichou-san, good afternoon."

- "Eh? Why was Shizuru looking for Harada?"

Chie was seated alone in a bench sending some messages with her cell phone.

- "I need to talk to you Harada-san."

- "Oh? May I know what for?"

- "Business."

- "Business?" – thought Natsuki.

- "Interesting. So what can I do for you?"

- "Everyone knows that you're the gossip queen and that your information is as good as the shots you take."

- "Thanks for the compliment, but you're not getting to the point, with all respect." – said Chie.

- "I want you to stop selling Natsuki's photos to others; especially Takeda-kun." – Chie almost chocked.

- "Are you serious? Those shots are my most important income, just like yours and Mai's."

- "Don't panic Harada-san. I just said 'stop selling them to others', that doesn't mean you won't have any buyers."

- "Wait, wait…don't tell me…"

- "Yes, I'll buy you ALL of Natsuki's photos."

- "What? Shizuru, are you serious! Wait, she's only buying mine! How can I make her say that also hers? No one deserves to have her photos!" – thought Natsuki desperately – "Maybe I could…"

She began to scratch Shizuru's pocket with her paw. Shizuru felt the touch and looked at the akita.

- "Ara? She's scratching the pocket. Here I only have Natsuki's cards." – thought Shizuru. She took the cards out and saw some of hers – "Oh…now I get it, thanks for reminding me Natsutaro." – the ruby eyed girl tapped Natsutaro's head.

Natsutaro wagged her tail and barked.

- "Also Harada-san I'd like you to stop selling mine in the 'black market'."

- "What? The fan-girls are an endless money resource when I'm broke. Can't we do an arrangement?"

- "Of course, I was about to propose you something."

- "O.k., so, what do you offer?"

- "This." – said Shizuru taking the cards that had the photos of the other girls – "You can have these and do with them whatever you want. Also if Suzushiro-san ever discovers your 'little' business I'll handle everything so you'll be free of any report with the disciplinary committee, however, you can use this privilege only five times. I'll give you the other cards I retrieve tomorrow."

- "Hooo…not bad, not bad." – said Chie with her fingers holding her chin in a thinking pose.

- "What do you say?"

- "I want one more thing."

- "And that is…?"

- "Two VIP passes for the school festival. Access to every single place, you know? backstage, only staff, and that kind of stuff."

- "Harada-san, now we have a deal." – said Shizuru stretching out her hand.

- "It's a pleasure to do business with you Kaichou-san." – replied Chie taking Shizuru's hand shaking it – "When do I pick the passes?"

- "Tomorrow. Come to the council room during the lunch break."

- "Got it. Thanks Kaichou-san."

- "Ookini Harada-san. Let's go Natsutaro."

The couple walked away leaving an over-excited Chie behind. Natsuki on the other hand felt odd and dumbfounded with what she just lived.

- "Bloody hell! I still can't believe what just happened. It was so Yakuza like. I never thought that Shizuru would make business out with the cards of the other girls. This is what she meant when she said: 'finish this properly?'. She did this for me, for my sake…"

The jealousy and possessiveness that Shizuru showed this day triggered memories of the carnival in Natsuki's mind. How Shizuru fought for her, how she…

- "The situation is different but the feeling is the same. Could this mean that…Shizuru, are you still afraid that I don't love you the way you want? That I might hate you? That I might leave you?"

Shizuru and Natsutaro went to the ruby eyed girl classroom to retrieve her bag, and then they headed back home. Shizuru chatted with Natsutaro all the way back and inside the apartment while she prepared dinner. Natsuki tried to act normal, not to worry the Kyoto girl but she was very concerned with today's discovery. Time flew; night came and as always Shizuru changed into her sleeping attire and wished Natsutaro and Natsuki a good night. Natsuki with her dog shape laid in the bed near Shizuru, the girl was already asleep.

- "Silly girl, how could you think that I'd leave you? That I'd hate you? Shizuru, why can't you understand? You were the light that entered in my world of darkness. Before you I had nothing. It was you who taught me that a person's hand is warm. Why do I feel that everything is my fault? Perhaps if I voiced out these thoughts everything would be better. You're yearning for this, aren't you? Yeah, you want me to say this kind of things to you and much more. Now I understand… Your sure love me with your soul, so much that you stay here by my side even when I'm a fool and a coward. I'm sorry Shizuru…please forgive me. I love you, more than you can imagine; Aishiteru Shizuru."

The doggy closed her green orbs before the tears could fall, then she fell in a deep slumber. The night blessed the girl and the canine companion with a peaceful dream and the promise of waking the next day to enjoy their company. And to the black fluffy being the promise of discovering more secrets about her love to build a brighter future together.

TBC…

* * *

Phew! I'm done. Did you like it? I hope this wasn't too OOC.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.

Can you tell the anime references I used this time? If you answer correctly, you can have a 'Karuta' card with the image of Natsuki and Shizuru.

If you have any doubts I'll answer them in the next chapter.

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	7. Chapter 6

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all the people that reads this story, but especially to all of those who take a couple of minutes to leave a review. Thank you! They mean a lot to me!

Now, I'll mention all the anime references I used in the last chapter.

- Of course the Ouran Boys from Ouran High School Host Club

- Tenka Ichi Budokai is the martial arts tournament in Dragon Ball

- Urashima is the last name of Keitaro from Love Hina and Kashiwazaki is Okina's (from Rurouni Kenshin) real name.

- The hands coming from Shizuru's back was taken from Elfen Lied.

And the last one isn't from an anime but from a music group:

- The costumes of the police officer, American Indian chief, construction worker, a member of the military, a biker, a cowboy and a sailor are from the group Village People.

Perhaps you noticed that in the last chapter I kept comparing Kyouya with Shizuru. Well, the reason is that both are Sagitarius and got AB blood type. I found it quite amusing because also their personalities are kinda similar (IMO).

Now; to all of those who read my new fic: "Sanctuary", sorry for the angst and for made you cry; to make it up to you for that, I bring you this new chapter of Natsuki Doggy. This one is longer so I hope you enjoy it!

On to the story and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. If I did, it'd have lots and lots of ShizuNatsu.

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

The alarm clock buzzed in an early hour in the morning. Its sound waking the couple that laid on the bed sleeping peacefully. Natsuki began to open her eyes lazily, however when she turned her head to see Shizuru, all the sleepiness faded away in an instant. She drooled at the sight in front of her; Shizuru was sitting in the bed, her hair messed, just like the piece of cloth she was wearing; a very sexy and breathtaking silk lilac negligee. The upper part was slightly down making the cleavage even more revealing, and the lower part was considerably up, letting Natsuki see the well shaped and creamy legs of her lovely Kyoto goddess.

Shizuru put a hand in her mouth to suppress a yawn. She turned her body and caught the akita's ears to scratch them playfully.

- "Good morning Natsutaro. Did you sleep well?"

- "Woof!"

- "Really? Me too."

Shizuru stretched herself to wake up completely and erase any trace of sleep. Getting up she walked to the bathroom and entered, she let the water run and once it was in the wanted temperature she entered to the shower.

Natsuki stood near the door, seated on the rug, so she could hear Shizuru sing. It was the same song of the other day; Rick Astley's 'Together Forever'. Natsuki became fond of it. Shizuru's voice was really beautiful and her peculiar accent made it more loving.

- "God. Her voice is so gorgeous. I can't stop hearing her sing. Well, I already loved it since those karaoke parties Mai held, but this time her voice is sexier and somewhat husky. Why she never sings that way in my presence? I'll ask her once I turn back human." – thought Natsuki wagging her tail.

When she heard that the water stopped running she left the room to let Shizuru change. It wouldn't be good for her that Shizuru saw an akita's fur glow all the possible shades of red; simply it was not normal. She went to the living room and looked at her motorcycle and videogames magazines. They were piled on the floor near the T.V. One of the magazines had one of the corners out, allowing Natsuki to see a part of the cover.

- "Huh? What's this?"

Natsuki haven't seen that cover before. Definitely that magazine wasn't hers. Using her paw she tried to take it out to see the title but she used too much strength and with out hands it was an impossible task, as a result, the pile of magazines collapsed. Shizuru heard the noise and went to see what had happened.

- "Natsutaro?" – she said looking at the dog who had her gaze directed to a specific magazine on the floor.

Natsutaro tilted her head up to see the brunette, a playful look in her eyes and also a question. Shizuru giggled a bit.

- "Ara, ara. I was wondering when you would do your first mess. Good that Natsuki isn't here or you'd be in trouble."

She kneeled and started to arrange the magazines. Natsutaro pointed the magazine she was staring at before. Shizuru noticed it and took it in her hands, placing the others she had already arranged on the floor beside her. Shizuru looked at Natsutaro, it seemed that she was very interested in that magazine; after all, it was different from the rest. It was a Tea cups magazine, anything and everything related to tea and cups could be found here.

- "You like this one? It's mine you know? Thanks for finding it Natsutaro; it was in Natsuki's pile, that's why I couldn't find it." – Shizuru looked at the clock – "Mmmhh…we still have sometime. Would you like to read it with me?" – asked the ruby eyed girl.

The akita barked and wagged her tail.

- "Come Natsutaro." – said Shizuru smiling.

The brunette stood up and went to the couch sitting on it. She placed the magazine in the coffee table in front of her. Natsutaro took a seat on the rug by Shizuru's right. The girl opened the magazine and began to explain to Natsutaro all the images of the cups and even their history.

- "Wow, I have to admit this is quite interesting and fun." – the doggy thought and gave a quick glance to Shizuru – "Moreover, she looks happy. I bet she'd always wanted to share this kind of things with me but when she reads them I'm 'too busy' playing with the PS2. I wonder how many times I've hurt her with my attitude."

Shizuru's sweet and kind voice brought her back from her thoughts.

- "See this Natsutaro?" – she pointed an image in one page. Natsutaro looked at the photo – "These two cups are my favorites. They were made by Hiko Seijuro, a great master in pottery. This one" – she said pointing a violet cup – "is 'The Graceful Amethyst' and this one" – said pointing to a silver blue cup – "is 'The Ice Silver Crystal'. Are beautiful, aren't they? The style, design, color, everything is wonderful. However, the reason why I like them is because are called 'The Lover's GEMs'; it is said that if a couple drinks with these cups, their love will last forever."

Natsuki stared at the cups; then she gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see Shizuru. She had a dreamy expression in her face, probably imaging them drinking from these cups, but also she noticed some sadness in her eyes a brief moment. If these cups were so precious to her, why she hasn't bought them? Thinking a bit, Natsuki guessed that it would be her fault again.

- "She probably is thinking that I'd say is just a lie or that it's absurd…if she likes it and makes her happy, who cares? Now I know what I have to do." – thought the doggy.

- "Oh my…is it time already? I'll have to prepare something fast for breakfast."

She stood up and went to the kitchen, meanwhile Natsuki stayed where she was, staring at the cups, memorizing the image and every detail of what Shizuru had told her. In that moment the phone rang. It was until the third ring that Shizuru came out from the kitchen to answer it.

- "Moshi moshi, Kuga-Fujino residence."

- "Good morning, May I speak with Fujino-sama?"

- "Is me, how can I help you?"

- "Oh! Fujino-sama, we are calling from the Tea store. We call to inform you that we have just received the black tea leaves from Africa you requested."

- "Thank you very much. I'll go pick them up after midday, okay?"

- "Of course, we'll be expecting you. Have a good day."

- "Good bye."

Shizuru hung up and returned to the kitchen and served Natsutaro her meal.

- "Natsutaro! Breakfast is ready!"

Natsutaro rushed through the door; Shizuru took her seat and they began to eat. An hour later they were leaving the apartment to take the bus to the school. In the way Shizuru told Natsutaro today's plans.

- "Well Natsutaro, today my classes will finish early so we can go home after lunch break. I really didn't want to come today but I promised to give Harada-san those passes, but don't worry, it won't take much time."

The bus arrived to Fuuka stop and they got off. Fortunately today they didn't have to deal with bitchy crazy fan girls. They made it to Shizuru's class; the couple took their respective places and minutes later, the bell rang announcing the beginning of the lessons. The classes passed fast and tranquil. The hour before lunch break was free, so, Shizuru standing up took Natsutaro's leash and went to the council room. She had to finish all the extra paper work she would leave to Haruka for the festival that'd be held the day after tomorrow, so if she wanted to be free the next two days, she had to do it.

She was seated behind her desk sipping some cold tea. Natsutaro was standing on her back paws, resting the front ones on the edge of the opened window. She was looking outside wagging her tail while enjoying the soft breeze. In that moment someone knocked the door.

- "Come in."

Shizuru was a bit surprised to see who entered the room; were Mai and Mikoto.

- "Kaichou-san, good day."

- "Good day Mai-san, Mikoto-chan. What a pleasure, what can I do for you?"

- "Mai, Mikoto…" – thought Natsuki stepping back from the window to see them.

- "Well, it's almost lunch time and we thought that maybe Natsuki would like to join us, so we came to ask her."

- "As you can see she's not here."

- "Is that so…"

Shizuru saw some worry in Mai so she asked.

- "You came for something else, right?"

- "Ah…" – Mai sighed – "Yeah, I was looking for her. I haven't seen her at all these past days, that's why I came, to see if she was here; it was the only place I could think of."

- "I see."

Mai saw that Shizuru was very calm and relaxed. This was surprising to say the least. Was she in the correct room? Did this mean that the world's end was near? She dared to ask.

- "Aren't you worried?"

- "No…and yes." – replied the Kaichou calmly.

- "Huh?"

- "No because she already called and told me she is fine. And yes because I don't know where she is. Also she said she'd be out some days."

- "Some days uh? that sounds so typical of Natsuki." – said Mai with a smile and a small chuckle.

- "Ara ara, you're right."

They giggled a bit. Mai felt relieved to see that Shizuru was fine. She really thought that Natsuki's sudden disappearance would worry her to no end, but after looking at those eyes, she saw pure trust in Natsuki and in her love. Mai really didn't mind that Natsuki didn't tell her a thing about leaving for some days, what really mattered was that she had called Shizuru. She was really happy to see that everything was going good for them even after that fight Natsuki told her they had. If Shizuru trusted Natsuki that much, why wouldn't she? She was her friend, wasn't she?

- "Mai, I'm hungry." – said Mikoto who was attached to Mai's back, hanging like a koala.

- "O.k. Mikoto, I'll buy you something."

- "No! I want some of Mai's cooking."

- "You already ate the bento I prepared for lunch."

- "Please Mai! I love Mai's food!"

- "Alright…" – said Mai with a sigh – "But you'll have to wait until we get back to the dorms, meanwhile you have to eat something of the cafeteria."

- "Yay! Ramen! Ramen!"

- "Sorry for interrupting your work Kaichou-san." – said Mai with a small bow with her head.

- "Don't worry Mai-san. I'm almost done here."

Mikoto looked at the black akita and said.

- "Mai! Look at that doggy!"

The spiky haired girl let go off Mai and walked to Natsutaro.

- "Mikoto, I thought you hated dogs."

- "Not this one. I liked it! Yup!" – she said with a nod – "Is nice!"

Mikoto began to scratch Natsutaro's ears and to stroke her fur playfully. Mai and Shizuru watched the scene with a smile on their faces. Both knew that Mikoto was scared of dogs, not like a phobia but she didn't like them at all because they always ended up chasing her like a cat.

- "Nice doggy! You and Natsuki would be good friends! You're very much alike, YUP!"

Mai and Shizuru laughed at Mikoto's remark.

- "Great…also Mikoto thinks I'm like a dog…well, it doesn't matter; at least she wasn't afraid of me." – thought Natsuki wagging her fluffy tail.

- "Mikoto, time to go, is almost lunch time."

- "Okay! See you doggy…"

- "Her name is Natsutaro." – interrupted Shizuru, a smile in her face.

- "See you soon Natsutaro, Shizuru!" – said Mikoto with a big smile and hugging the dog one last time before going.

Mai got closer to the akita and tapped her head.

- "Bye Natsutaro." – she then whispered – "Take care of Kaichou while Natsuki is away o.k.?"

Natsuki was surprised; she never thought that Mai would worry this much about them. She smiled, she was happy to have friends like Mai and Mikoto that cared about her and her relation with her beloved Kyoto born. She barked cheerfully.

- "Perfect, then I'll leave everything to you." – Mai turned to face Shizuru – "Good bye Kaichou-san."

- "See you in the festival. You'll be coming right?"

- "Totally! I wouldn't miss it."

- "Good, see you there then."

The couple left the room, leaving the brunette and the black akita. Shizuru was about to return all her attention to her work when someone knocked the door. She looked at the clock, seeing the hour she supposed it'd be Harada-san, but instead it was…

- "Ara, Takeda-kun."

The guy was breathing heavily and looked totally worn out, just like if he had just run a marathon.

- "So…sorry, Kaichou-san for my…my delay…..."

- "Oh, don't worry…there won't be any problem if you brought what I told you." – said Shizuru with a deadly look.

- "Yes ma'am! Here they are." – answered Takeda placing a plastic bag over Shizuru's desk.

- "Are these ALL of them?"

- "Yes!"

- "Ookini Takeda-kun. I hope you're telling the truth. I wouldn't like to tell the disciplinary committee about this."

Takeda gulped as cold sweat began to appear in his forehead. Natsuki watched Takeda, she loved to see how Shizuru scared him to the bone, that's when something draw her attention, she looked closely at it; the pocket of his pants had a strange shape. She approached to his side growling.

- "What's wrong Natsutaro?" – asked Shizuru.

Natsuki pointed with her nose to the pocket. Shizuru understood immediately. This idiot tried to fool her. How dare he! Oh, he had no idea he has just asked for the slowest and most painful death in the entire universe.

- "Takeda-kun." – said Shizuru with an icy tone – "Please take out what's inside your pocket."

Takeda gulped even more and with a very shaky hand he took some cards out of his pocket; there were only five. He placed them over the desk.

- "Ookini. Now Takeda-kun, I'll give you an assignment."

- "Ye…yes?"

Shizuru took out a document and gave it to the kendo captain.

- "You'll be under the care of the disciplinary committee to help them in whatever they need for the festival. You have to do what is written in that document; among other activities they might ask you to do, no matter what it is you have to do it."

- "And…if I don't do it?" – asked with his voice trembling.

- "Oh, there won't be any problem. Of course if you don't mind for your file being modified pointing out that you're a stalker and a perverted underwear thief. Not to mention I'll start proceedings against you for those charges."

- "Eh?" – said the guy with a shaking voice, feeling shivers run down her spine – "You're kidding, right? Kaichou-san?"

- "Why would I? Fujino's lawyers have a track on you." – said Shizuru in a serious tone and threat in her eyes.

Takeda was so frightened that his heart skipped some beats. He took the document Shizuru gave him and signed it.

- "Ookini. You may retire now. Have a good day." – Shizuru said smiling a freezing cold smile – "And remember, I'll be watching you."

Takeda lost the ability to talk; he just opened and closed his mouth like a carp. He even mumbled something like 'magikarp', 'magikarp'. The only thing he could do consciously was to give a nod and left the council room as fast as he could, which wasn't really fast. His legs were numb so he moved awkwardly in the direction of the door.

- "Good heavens! A tortoise is faster than this idiot." – thought Natsuki –"Mmhh…perhaps he needs a small push."

Natsuki smiled, she took a deep breath to fill her lungs to their maximum level and then…

- "WOOF! WOOF! WOOOF!"

She barked with all her might. Miraculously Takeda recovered all his senses and now running like Flash he left the council and the building in less than three seconds. Natsuki wagged her tail vigorously and turned to see Shizuru. The girl had a big smile in her face and was giggling, trying to control herself.

- "Ara ara Natsutaro. That was great! You did an awesome work!"

Shizuru continued giggling, so much that tears began to form in her ruby eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

- "I bet Natsuki would have enjoyed watching this as much as I did. I never imagined torturing Takeda-kun was this entertaining. Now I understand why Natsuki said it should be a national sport and also a therapy to release one's anger."

The akita got closer and licked Shizuru's left hand. The brunette kissed the palm of her right hand and placed it in Natsutaro's nose; the doggy barked happily and rested her head in the girl's lap while she scratched the black fur, ears and head. The bell rang announcing lunch break. They stayed like that a couple of minutes, Natsutaro with her head resting over Shizuru's lap, the girl stroking the fur absentmindedly while inspecting the contents of the plastic bag Takeda brought. Not more than five minutes had passed since the kendo guy ran through the door when someone knocked.

- "Come in." – said Shizuru.

This time it was Chie.

- "Harada-san, how punctual."

- "I can't let a client wait when it comes to business."

- "I see. You sure are a business girl, that's good. Now wait a second."

Shizuru removed Natsutaro's head from her lap, standing up she went to a shelf placed on the other side of the room. She took a small key from her pocket and opened a drawer with it. She took out two small cardboards and closed it again.

- "As promised, two VIP passes for the festival." – said Shizuru giving Chie the cardboards.

- "Thanks Kaichou-san." – said the gossip queen placing them inside her vest's pocket.

- "And here are the other cards. If you see that there are still some around, please let me know."

- "Sure."

Chie took the bag and gave a quick look inside it.

- "Very valuable merchandise. The income of this will last a couple of months. Thanks Kaichou-san."

- "It's nothing. Just be sure to remember our arrangement."

- "Don't worry about it. I know it's hard to believe but I'm a woman that keeps her words. Now if you excuse me I have to go and begin to prepare my auction for the festival.

- "I wish you a huge success."

- "With this" – said Chie tapping the bag – "how can it fail? See you at the festival Kaichou-san."

- "See you Harada-san. Oh, by the way, you should remove Senou-san's cards before the auction."

- "This has Aoi's too? Thanks for telling me."

Chie opened the door and left the room.

- "Phew…Natsutaro…" – said Shizuru looking at the akita – "We are done here. I just need to give Suzushiro-san these documents and we can go home. Let's go for my bag to the classroom, maybe we can spot her in our way."

- "Woof!"

The Kyoto girl took all the documents that were on the desk and put them in a folder, she then took Natsutaro's leash and left the council room. Thankfully just like Shizuru predicted, they found Haruka after they picked Shizuru's bag. Haruka was too busy planning and managing the festival with Yukino's help that for once she didn't start a rant with Shizuru. The couple of the brunette and the akita left the school building and headed back home. Once they arrived Shizuru said.

- "I won't remove the leash because we'll be going out again shortly. I'll just change my clothes so wait for me here okay?"

- "Woof!"

Shizuru went to her room to change. Natsuki waited in the hall just like Shizuru told her. In less than ten minutes Shizuru came from the room.

- "I'm ready. Let's go Natsutaro."

Natsutaro barked and with her muzzle she gave Shizuru the leash. They left the apartment and began to walk side by side.

- "We were quite busy in the council today, ne? We had many visitors in one day, one after another. It was very tiring. Thank goodness I have a free day tomorrow." – said Shizuru smiling.

- "Oh? So we won't be going to the school tomorrow? I wonder what we are going to do." – thought Natsuki.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination. It was a store but it wasn't a common store. It was a tea and cups store.

- "Here we are. Come Natsutaro."

Natsuki was unsure. She didn't move, she remembered that dogs weren't allowed in most of the stores.

- "Don't worry. I'm a frequent costumer here. There's no problem if you enter with me." – said Shizuru smiling.

- "Well, if she says so…"

The Kyoto beauty opened the door and entered with Natsutaro. Natsuki was impressed, the store wasn't big and neither was it very luxurious in its decorations like she thought it would be, after all they sold fine tea and tableware. However the decorations were very simple and at the same time so detailed and delicate that Natsuki was captivated by them. They approached to the counter; an old man greeted them.

- "Welcome!"

- "Good afternoon Tohru-san."

- "Fujino-sama, good afternoon." – replied the man with a bow.

- "How have you been Tohru-san?"

- "Fine, fine. Fujino-sama looks good too."

- "Well, I don't complain."

- "Oh, I see that you brought a friend with you this time." – said the man smiling at the akita.

- "Yes, her name is Natsutaro. Say hello to Tohru-san."

The akita barked twice and bowed her head.

- "My…what a splendid dog. You trained her well."

- "Ara, I didn't." – said Shizuru with a small giggle – "For some reason she understands what I say and obeys without trouble."

- "That's even more impressive then. I see you came quite early today."

- "I finished my duties at school quickly, that's why I could leave early."

- "Is that so. Well, I'll bring you your package, wait a second."

- "Alright."

Shizuru stood by the counter while Natsutaro explored the store with her eyes. Shizuru noticed that the akita was a bit anxious.

- "What's the matter Natsutaro? You want to see the store?" – Natsutaro barked – "Then lead the way."

Natsuki started to walk to a shelf that had various kinds of western tea cups. Next to that shelf was a glass case, this one had complete tea sets of many kinds. In another glass case they had chawan. Natsuki looked closely at the teacups and noticed they didn't have the ones Shizuru liked. She then went to a special glass case that had more western tea cups. Some looked very simple and plain but Shizuru felt attracted to them. She didn't want to admit it but they were…pretty.

Shizuru looked at Natsutaro who was very interested in these cups and smiled. Kneeling by her side she said.

- "See that green cup at the back? That is a Ginori."

Natsuki moved her eyes to the cup Shizuru told her.

- "And that one" – pointed Shizuru to a cup next to the green one – "Is a Wedgwood."

Natsuki then stared at one small cup.

- "Do you like that one?" – Natsutaro nodded – "That one is a Meissen. That's my favorite too. I have it at home."

Tohru-san returned with a small bag in his hands. He smiled at the sight.

- "Oya…? Showing our fluffy guest the store Fujino-sama?"

- "Yes, she showed a great interest to your collection."

- "That's nice, I hope she liked it." – he then walked to Shizuru and gave her the small bag – "Here they are. These leaves are high quality."

- "Thanks. I wanted to drink this kind of tea again."

- "The flavor is exquisite. You should try it with some milk, the taste is magnificent."

- "Really? Then I'll try it. Maybe Natsuki would like to give it a try too."

- "I'd really want to meet that girl one day Fujino-sama. You look very happy every time you mention her name."

- "I'm not sure if she'd like to come; she doesn't like tea as much as I do, much less things related to it." – said Shizuru with a weak smile.

- "You'll never know unless you try Fujino-sama. Who knows? Perhaps she'll begin to like it if you teach her. I bet she'll be willing to learn if it's from you and for you."

- "I never thought about the possibility. Thanks for your advice Tohru-san."

- "Hehehe, it's nothing Fujino-sama, are just mere words of an old man." – said Tohru-san smiling.

- "Give my greetings to Kanako-san."

- "Of course Fujino-sama. Take care and come back soon."

- "I'll do, you take care too Tohru-san. Natsutaro it's time to go."

- "Woof!"

The couple left the store and wandered around other stores a bit more. They saw many stores but it was especially one that drew their attention; a jewelry store.

- "Eh? Wait a second…why do I feel I had to do something here?"

Shizuru pulled the leash and entered to the jewelry with Natsutaro, who was still trying to remember. An employee greeted them.

- "Welcome!"

The brunette was looking at the glass cases when a specific piece caught her attention.

- "Natsutaro, see this!"

The akita lost trace of her thoughts and looked at the piece that Shizuru told her.

- "HEH? That!" – Natsuki's eyes opened widely.

- "Aren't they wonderful?" – said Shizuru.

- "Excuse me miss." – said a woman.

- "Yes?"

- "I'm sorry but dogs aren't allowed. You'll have to leave it outside."

- "Kanin na. Come Natsutaro."

Shizuru took Natsutaro out however this time she didn't tie her.

- "Wait here. It won't take long."

When Shizuru entered to the store again Natsuki remembered, the realization hit her like a bucket of cold water.

- "Curses! How could I forget about it?" – she looked inside the store through the glass – "I had to come today and get those!"

Natsuki began to walk in circles, totally desperate.

Meanwhile, inside, Shizuru was contemplating the pieces that had her hypnotized.

- "Excuse me."

- "Yes?" – replied the man that greeted them when they entered – "How can I help you young lady?"

- "I'd like to see those pieces."

- "Of course."

The man took the pieces out of the glass case so Shizuru could see them closer.

- "Are really beautiful." – whispered the girl. She took one and tried it on; it was too big. – "Don't you have a smaller one?"

- "Sorry miss; these are the last pieces we have."

Shizuru saw another pair and asked.

- "What about those?"

- "Oh, I'm keeping those for a young lady that asked for them some days ago. She said she'd come today to pick them up. However she hasn't come yet. Also she didn't leave an advance payment for them."

- "Then, why can't you sell them to me?"

- "That young lady promised she'd come today. Besides, she also said that if she didn't come I could put them on sale the next day. She was very interested in those pieces, I could tell by her voice and eyes that she was saying the truth."

- "I see." – said Shizuru with a sigh.

The man noticed some disappointment in the voice of the girl so he said.

- "Let's do this. If the young lady doesn't come, I'll keep these pieces so you can have them. How does it sound?"

- "Would you do that?"

- "Sure. But that is just in case that the young lady doesn't appear. If she comes, there's nothing I would be able to do, because these are the last pieces left and we won't be re-stocking this model."

- "I'll be coming tomorrow to see what happened, alright?"

- "Of course miss."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the store.

- "Damndamndamndamn! What can I do? I must think in something and fast!"

She walked in circles with her gaze down.

- "Darn it! If only I could talk to someone…but no one would understand me…" – she blinked at a thought – "The only one who can understand what I say is…" – Natsuki sighed – "I guess I don't have any other option."

She looked inside the store again and saw that Shizuru was still talking to the clerk. She walked to a small alley located aside the jewelry; she inspected her surroundings to check if someone was around, luckily no one was close.

Inhaling deeply she barked something like this.

- "WooWoof! WoofWoof! Woof! WooWoof!"

Which really meant.

- "Pipirupirupirupipirupi."

The alley was filled with a strange light; this time wasn't like the first when the light was powerful and blinding. This time it was of many colors, just like those glowing neon lamps that are in a video game arcade. Natsuki immediately understood why it came like that, now in front of her was a Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine with a very excited silver haired girl playing on it. She walked to it and stood aside the cabinet. The song finished and the score appeared on the screen: AAA.

- "HA! Take that!" – said the girl pointing at the monitor – "B4U glorious style long version Maniac my ass…" – she trailed off when she saw the doggy – "Ah, Natsuki, what's up?"

- "You sure have a lot of free time, don't you?"

- "Nah…is just something to release the stress." – said the girl while pressing the arrows to choose another song, she chose one and started to dance again. – "So you called me. How can I help you?"

- "I need to turn human again for a little while."

- "Sorry girl, that can't be done." – replied the sorceress not looking at her.

- "Why?"

- "Rules. I told you, you'll turn back once your wish is fulfilled, I can't interfere with it."

- "Curses! If I don't do something…those…" – mumbled Natsuki.

- "Why do you want to be human just a couple of minutes anyway?"

- "I need to pick some important stuff."

- "I see…well, this is one of those occasions you wish you had a twin or a clone."

Natsuki nodded when an idea came to her mind.

- "I know! You can help me!"

- "I know I can help you, that's why you called me, I just don't get how."

- "Simple. You have to dress up as myself."

The sorceress lost a step and stared at Natsuki in disbelief, completely dumbfounded.

- "What?"

- "Yes, just take my human form, and then you enter the store and pick up my stuff, is a piece of cake."

- "I won't do it! I don't like to dress myself as other people! That's way tooooo bizarre!"

A huge sweat drop appeared in Natsuki's head.

- "What's wrong with this girl? She always does that with the cosplay, doesn't she?" – thought Natsuki – "mmhhh…cosplay eh?"

She hung her head in fake disappointment and sighed.

- "What a shame…and I thought you were a pro cosplayer."

The sorceress lost another step and almost choked, she looked at Natsuki.

- "What did you say?"

- "That I thought you were a pro." – said Natsuki with fake sadness.

- "Excuse me missy. I AM A PRO."

- "Then just cosplay as me, it's easy."

- "Duh! Of course it's easy. There's no cosplay I can't do." – replied the silver haired girl with a grin.

- "So what do you say? Will you cosplay as me and get my stuff?"

The sorceress finished her game and stood there, thinking with her arms crossed in front of her chest keeping her eyes shut.

- "Okay! I'll do it. Obviously there's a price to pay."

- "I know, how much will it be?"

- "Tell me all you want me to do and I'll see how much it'll cost you, o.k.?"

- "In that case here's the plan: I want you to cosplay as me, enter the store and tell the clerk you came for 'the pieces'. He will know which ones are."

- "Who's the clerk I need to talk to?"

- "The one that is speaking with Shizuru right now."

With her X-ray vision, the sorceress looked inside the store and saw the man.

- "Okay, got it. Anything else?"

- "Well, you have to pay for them."

- "You want me to lend you some cash?" – asked the sorceress raising an eyebrow.

- "Nonono, that won't be necessary. I just took some money out of my account a day before I met you."

- "Ah, alright. So where is the money?"

- "At home, you'll have to go for it."

- "Okay, where do you keep it?"

- "In the Bible."

The sorceress had now both of her eyebrows up, amused.

- "I never thought you were religious."

- "I mean, a book called 'Ducati: Perfect Guide'."– said Natsuki with a light blush.

- "Hahaha, for a second there, I thought were normal, serious and boring." – laughed the sorceress while tapping Natsuki's head.

- "Hey!"

- "Sorry, I meant no offense. Well, is this your wish?"

- "Yeah."

- "O.k. Wait here, I'll go and get the money."

The sorceress placed her index and middle fingers on her forehead to help her concentrate and then she disappeared. After a minute or so she was back at the alley and showed Natsuki the money.

- "Is this enough?"

- "Yeah, it'll do."

- "Sweet! Now, I'll change."

The girl removed her hat and made it spin on her index finger as if it was a ball; she threw it upwards and yelled.

- "MERO MERO CHANGE!"

The hat began to fall, a bright light coming from it, covering the girl's body. The shining hat trespassed the sorceress's body, transforming her appearance. When the hat disappeared the metamorphosis was complete. Natsuki stared at the sorceress who now had her appearance. The experience was odd; to see your body in other perspective was something you didn't do every day. This was like one of those Hollywood movies.

- "My goodness! You sure have nice curves and a well formed body." – said the sorceress groping her 'new cosplay' suit.

- "Hey! Don't touch my body like that!"

- "I see you do some work out too. You're like Xena!" – said the sorceress then she jumped backwards while yelling exactly like Xena.

- "Stop playing with my body in that way!" – yelled Natsuki in a scolding tone while blushing madly – "Control yourself!"

- "Okay, okay, don't get mad, geez." – replied the sorceress composing herself.

- "Now, once Shizuru leaves the store wait until we're quite far to enter, understood?"

- "Yes ma'am!"

- "Now the worst part." – Natsuki gulped – "What's the price for this wish?"

Natsuki was uneasy, the first time she was lucky, the price was an item she wanted to get rid off from and with no value for her but a miracle doesn't happen twice, does it?

- "Let's see." – the sorceress placed a finger on her chin thinking – "Oh! I know. When I went to your place for the money I saw some bottle caps. I want those."

- "You want my Biohazard Perfect Collection?"

- "Yup, that's right. Agreed?"

Natsuki thought for a second. It took her a while to complete that collection; it had some kind of moral value to her.

- "Screw it! This wish is way more important than those bottle caps. After all is for Shizuru." – thought the green eyed dog.

The sorceress was looking at her expectantly. Finally Natsuki answered.

- "Fine, you can have them."

- "Lovely!" – the girl snapped her fingers – "We have a deal now!"

The sorceress looked inside the store again with her x-ray vision and said.

- "Oh lord, she's walking to the entrance."

- "What? I gotta go!"

Before Natsuki left the alley she yelled at her double.

- "Be careful that no one sees you! And don't forget to tell me the turn out!"

- "Don't worry! Now go!"

Natsuki sprinted to the door of the jewelry, in the instant she dropped herself to the floor, the door opened, Shizuru coming out.

- "Phew, that was close. A second later and…" – thought Natsuki relieved that Shizuru didn't notice she was gone some minutes.

- "Ara Natsutaro, good girl. Thanks for waiting. Now we can go home."

- "Woof!"

Natsutaro stood up and gave the leash to Shizuru.

- "Thanks."

They began to walk back home, when they were a few meters away, Natsuki glanced over her shoulder and saw the sorceress making her the V signal before she entered the jewelry. Natsuki couldn't suppress a sigh, now everything was in hands of that crazy cosplayer fairy god-mother.

When the couple made it home, Shizuru removed the leash and let Natsutaro run to the living room. She removed her shoes and went to the kitchen. She wanted to taste the black tea she had bought. When she was preparing the tea her stomach made a small low growl.

- "Ara ara...I think I'll prepare something."

Natsuki entered that moment to the kitchen and seated in her favorite spot. She watched Shizuru prepare a sandwich. Her eyes started to wander over the figure of her Kyoto goddess until they stopped in a certain place.

- "Too bad she's using a long skirt today." – thought Natsuki a bit disappointed; realizing what she had just thought she mentally slapped herself – "What the hell am I thinking? I'm becoming a pervert! But…but…it's not bad, right? After all, we're living together! It's normal if I see her in that way sometimes isn't it? Plus, she also sees me in the same way almost all the time…" – sudden realization struck her – "Yeah…since we met she always saw me in this way. Shizuru, do you feel this emptiness because you can only touch me with your eyes? Just like I feel now? She's been feeling like this for a long time but she never complained; she always is smiling for me. Could her teasing be a way to suppress what she really feels? What she really wants? Her true desires? Is what you're feeling now that we are together?"

She looked at the brunette with a sad look in her canine eyes, although it was soon replaced by a surprised one. Shizuru had finished preparing her lunch and had a bottle of mayo in one of her hands; she was squeezing it; her hand was shaking. The white substance left the bottle and now was in the index finger of the brunette. It was less than a coffee spoon but more than a drop.

- "Wait, she's not going to…" – thought Natsuki.

Shizuru brought the finger to her lips, she stared at the white and greasy substance; the finger came closer and closer; taking a deep breath she shut her eyes close and in a swift movement the finger was now inside her mouth. Natsuki's jaw almost hit the floor and her eyes popped out of her sockets. Shizuru gulped and took the finger out cleaning it with water and a napkin. Natsuki saw her porcelain features; that perfect face had an expression of disgust, in fact she looked nauseated. The akita looked at her worriedly. The ruby eyed girl felt the gaze of the doggy.

- "Don't worry Natsutaro. I'm fine."

She took her cup of tea and the sandwich and went to the living room. She placed the meal over the coffee table and seated on the couch. Natsutaro followed her; she still had a worried expression. Shizuru noticed it.

- "Really, I'm fine. It was part of my training session."

- "Training session?" – thought Natsuki.

- "I've been doing it for almost a month now. I always ask myself how Natsuki can like that stuff. Wanting to find the answer I decided to give it a try, hoping I might begin to like it, but I can't." – Shizuru sighed – "But if it is for Natsuki, I'll continue doing it."

Taking her lunch she began to eat. Natsuki was very moved with Shizuru's words but she also felt sad and guilty. In a way, she was pushing Shizuru beyond her limits, and she didn't like it, she didn't want that. She loved Shizuru the way she was.

- "This will change…I swear it." – thought Natsuki with determination.

Shizuru finished her lunch, washed the dishes and then she gave Natsutaro her food. They decided to stay in the apartment the rest of the day. They resumed reading the tea and cups magazine; after that Shizuru took a book from the bookshelf and began to read it; the title was 'Shounen Alice'. Before she sat on the couch, she turned the radio on, and to Natsuki's amusement she tuned a station that played English pop and rock songs, especially old hits. That's how Natsuki found when and where Shizuru heard that kind of music, she even found out that she liked some songs because of the lyrics and other just for the rhythm. Who would have guessed that the always composed Kaichou was like this? No one, just Natsuki, she was the lucky one to see the real Shizuru, and she felt happy about it.

Shizuru was seated reading her book humming a song that was playing on the radio; Natsuki was laying over the rug keeping her company when she found a small rubber ball and not being able to control her impulse she began to play with it. Shizuru put her book down and began to play with Natsutaro. She threw the ball to a corner of the room and Natsutaro went to find it, when she returned the Kyoto girl stroked her black fur, scratched her ears and even her tummy.

The evening passed in a flash; they didn't notice it was night already until they saw the darkness outside. Time always flew when they were together in company of each other; enjoying themselves. They went to bed early, even if Shizuru had the next day off, she said they would have a busy and tiring day and that they'd need a great amount of energy.

Shizuru was already asleep on the bed; Natsuki laid there watching her love sleep peacefully. In that moment a strange object appeared in the room out of the blue. It looked like an egg with large ears and it had a red jewel in the forehead, it was fluffy and made strange noises like: puu-puu.

-"What the heck?" – thought Natsuki staring at the white thing.

The fluffy egg thing smiled at her and turned to face a wall, the jewel in her head began to shine, the ray of light coming from it was directed to the wall and a very familiar image appeared.

- "Night Natsuki!" – said the sorceress waving her hand.

- "Witch! What in the heavens name are you doing here? What is she wakes up?" – asked Natsuki looking at a sleeping Shizuru.

- "Oh don't worry. Even if she awakes, she wouldn't be able to see me."

- "How do you know that?"

- "Only the person who summoned me can see me."

- "Well, it's good to know it. What brings you here at this hour?"

- "I came to inform you that the mission was a success!" – said the girl with a big smile and making the V sign with her hand.

- "Great! Did you have any trouble?"

- "Not a single one. That man was very kind to me. You sure gave him a good impression the first time." – said the sorceress with a wink.

- "Shut up!" – said Natsuki with a blush and frowning.

- "Do you want me to send you this now?" – asked the sorceress showing her a small box.

- "Could you please keep them just like you did with my cell phone? It would be a problem if Shizuru finds it. I'll tell you when I need it."

- "Okay, I'll keep it, but it'll cost you."

- "Fine, what do you want now?"

- "We'll talk about that later, once I give this to you we'll discuss the price."

- "Sounds fair enough."

- "You're a great customer, have I told you that?" – said the silver haired girl with a grin.

- "Yeah, whatever."

- "See you around Natsuki, and good luck!"

The image and the light faded; the white fluffy egg with ears covered itself with a pair of wings that came from its back and disappeared from Natsuki's sight. Natsuki was already used to all the strange entrances and weird devices the witch used, so as if nothing had happened she laid on the bed again, a big smile forming in her face. She couldn't wait to be human again. She wondered when it would happen, she hoped it'd be soon, she couldn't wait to be with Shizuru and give her 'that'. Sleep soon claimed her, erasing all her worries in the process.

The couple laid there, each one on her own dream world but sharing the same thought; how much they loved each other. Both figures wishing for the moment they'd see each other again.

TBC…

* * *

Another chapter done! Did you like it?

Thanks for your support and don't forget to leave a review!

As always if you guess the anime references I used in this chapter, I'll give you more fluff in the next chapters and you can break this new Takeda piñata I made. XD (Wiki piñata if you don't know what it is).

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	8. Chapter 7

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait and the slow update of this story. I was quite busy these past weeks. I went on a trip to N.Y., I had exams, I got a bit sick (again) and my brain almost got drained due to the sickness. But finally I bring you here a surprise, a DOUBLE UPDATE! Natsuki Doggy and Yours Will Lead Mine will be updated for the first time in the same day! You're lucky.

Thanks to all the people that read and review this story! Your reviews mean a lot to me! With them I know you like the fic., so continue reviewing.

Now as promised you can whack this Takeda Piñata I made.

And as always, I'll mention all the anime and non-anime references used in the past chapter.

- Hiko Seijuro is Kenshin's Master (Rurouni Kenshin)

- "Ice Silver Crystal" and "Graceful Amethyst" are the GEMs of Shizuru and Natsuki (Mai Otome)

- Magikarp is a Pokémon

- Flash is a super-hero of the DC comics

- Tohru-san and Kanako-san are characters of Ouran High School Host Club. The boy that is engaged to the girl that likes tableware; watch episode 3 for more reference.

- The names of the cups are the same ones that appear on Ouran too, but they do exist; so I used them since Shizuru is an expert in that kind of stuff.

- The chant: Pipirupirupirupipirupi, is from Dokuro-chan.

- Not anime but popular is the Dance Dance Revolution Machine and the song B4U is one of the most popular in the games.

- The pose that the Sorceress uses to go to Natsuki's place is from Dragon Ball Z, Goku's "Shunkan Idou" (Instant Movement).

- "MERO MERO CHANGE!" is what Meroko (a shinigami from Full Moon Wo Sagashite) yells to transform into someone.

- Xena.

- BioHazard = Resident Evil

- "Shounen Alice" (the book that Shizuru was reading) is a tribute to Maaya Sakamoto. It's the name of one of her albums, and the book really exists. Yoko Kanno said that the main character of the book was somewhat like Maaya.

- The fluffy egg with ears is MOKONA from the Magic Knight Rayearth and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Phew….that's all (I think…), I used quite a few here, hehehe. I've used more anime/non anime references in the other chapters so I'll post an entry on my LJ mentioning all of them, so if you wanna know how crazy this is, be sure to check it.

Wow, this A/N was pretty long… I'll shut up now.

On to the story! Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!

P.S: Be sure to check my profile for the links of the references I used in the past chapter and for this one. I suggest you to read the chapter first and then visit the links.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. Sunrise is to blame for that!

* * *

**Chapter ****7**

The rays of light coming from the distant sun faded the darkness of night away, giving the world a new day to live, especially to the sleeping couple living in a certain apartment complex.

The alarm clock buzzed at the usual time in the morning, waking Natsuki and Shizuru up. The brunette opened one eye lazily; stretching her hand out of the covers she turned it off. Without looking at Natsutaro the girl said.

- "Sorry Natsutaro, I forgot to turn it off at night yesterday, it's quite early so let's sleep a bit more."

After saying this, Shizuru closed her eyes, falling asleep again. Natsuki already got used to waking up at this time in the morning, making it quite hard to go back to sleep again, so, she just sat on the bed and watched her love's sleeping face. A couple of hours later, Shizuru woke up, her energy totally renewed. Stretching on the bed she saw Natsutaro laying on the rug.

- "Good morning Natsutaro, did you sleep well?"

- "Woof!"

- "Nice." – she paused – "Dorry about earlier. Ah…I wish Natsuki was here. I could have seen her grumpy blushing expression after some teasing." – Shizuru smiled a bit – "I guess I'll have to wait until she comes back. I can't wait to see her again. I miss her Natsutaro; I feel that it's been years since I last saw her blushing face, her lovely frown, her deep emerald eyes."

Shizuru closed her eyes trying to stop a tear from falling. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Natsuki saw her, an unbearable pain forming in her chest.

- "Shizuru…I…I feel the same. Damn! How many times have you cried for me? Even when I've been an idiot towards you many times…"

Shizuru looked at Natsutaro, a sad expression in her green eyes.

- "Natsutaro? Are you o.k?"

Natsutaro got closer to the girl and licked her hand.

- "Ookini Natsutaro. You're too kind; just like my Natsuki, trying to cheer me up in someway."

Shizuru kneeled and hugged the black akita. Natsuki closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace. Shizuru then stroked the black fur and looked at the doggy, then she said.

- "I see your wounds are better now, seems that they are completely healed. We'll have to wait and see if they leave any scar. Really, you're a strong girl."

The Kyoto girl tapped the head of Natsutaro while the dog wagged her tail.

- "Now Natsutaro, wait for me here. I'll take a shower, then I'll tell you today's schedule, okay?"

- "Woof!"

The brunette headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As soon as Natsuki heard the water running she got close to the door to do her favorite activity in the morning; hear her lovely Kyoto girl sing.

Today was a different song, in fact, it wasn't an oldies hit, it was an electronic bumpy song. She heard her Kyoto goddess sing something like this.

'Last night I had a dream about you

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you

And it looked like everyone was having fun

The kind of feeling I've waited so long

Don't stop come a little closer

As we jam the rhythm gets stronger

There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun

We were dancing all night long

The time is right to out my arms around you

You're feeling right

You wrap your arms around too

But suddenly I feel the shining sun

Before I knew it this dream was all gone…'

Natsuki's mind immediately began to imagine Shizuru being chased by her in a flower field; it was a nice picture. The water stopped running and the door opened, Shizuru emerging from the steamy room. Natsuki didn't hear when the sound of water stopped hence she didn't move; she was standing near the door, so, when the ruby eyed girl passed beside her, Natsuki had a full view of those well shaped legs, her slim figure, those perfectly rounded…

Natsuki blushed all the possible shades of red and maybe created some new ones. Lowering her head she shut her eyes closed, trying to control all the mental images her head began to create.

- "Damn! I just hope she doesn't notice…"

- "Ara, Natsutaro, are you o.k.?"

A hand being placed in her head startled her, making her green eyes to open and land in the body kneeled in front of her, that in that precisely moment was covered only in very sexy undergarments. Natsuki blushed even more if it was possible. Shizuru noticed it.

- "Ara Natsutaro, you're all red."

- "Shitshitshit! She'll find out!" – thought Natsuki nervously.

Shizuru was looking at her worriedly, and then she realized where they were standing.

- "Ara…let's move from here. It seems that the steam and hotness of the bathroom was too much for your fluffy body." – said Shizuru with a smile.

- "How naïve…if only she knew that it wasn't the bathroom what was hot." – thought Natsuki blushing and smiling, relieved that Shizuru didn't suspect anything.

They moved away from the door and Natsuki decided to lay on the floor, trying to control herself while Shizuru finished dressing.

- "Natsutaro?"

Natsuki raised her head to see the girl. She was amazed by the figure in front of her. Shizuru was wearing sports clothes; a strappy purple vest top and black jog pants. Even for her it was quite unusual to see the Kyoto born in such informal clothes, but it was also breathtaking. It didn't matter what her girl was wearing, or even if she wore nothing to Natsuki she was the most gorgeous, stunning, mesmerizing and sexiest woman in the entire universe.

- "Are you feeling better?" – Shizuru asked.

- "Woof! Woof!"

- "That's good. Now I'll tell you today's schedule." – Shizuru sat on the edge of the bed.

Natsuki sat in front of her, waiting for the girl to talk. Shizuru parted her lips and said with a smile.

- "Let's go out and see what happens."

- "Woof?"

- "Yes, let's just go out and have some fun. I didn't feel like planning something and follow a plan. Let's forget that sense of duty just for today, what do you say? You agree?"

- "WOOF! WOOF!"

- "Good." – Shizuru tapped the akita's head. – "But before we go, let's have some breakfast."

They went to the kitchen and Shizuru started to prepare her meal. Natsuki waited patiently in her spot until Shizuru finished with her own meal, when she was done, she served Natsutaro her 'Happy Wolfy Munchies'. Shizuru saw the contents of the bag and said.

- "Mmhh…this supply will last one more day at last. We'll go to buy you some more after tomorrow's festival, alright?"

- "Woof!"

- "Now, time to eat."

Shizuru sat on her chair and began to eat, smiling at the image of Natsutaro devouring her breakfast. She couldn't wait for Natsuki to come back and meet this cute and caring doggy. Shizuru was completely sure that Natsuki would like to keep it; she couldn't say no to four things in this world: mayo, motorcycles, dogs and SHE; being her of course the top in the list. They'd be like a family, just like the brunette imagined Natsuki always wanted it. At first Shizuru was reluctant of having a dog in such a small place, but these days living together with Natsutaro were very enjoyable. Natsutaro had won a place in her heart as fast as Natsuki had; but of course Natsuki won the biggest part and Natsutaro knew about it. She smiled; indeed the picture of the three as a family was nice. They finished eating and Shizuru washed the dishes; going to the corridor, Shizuru put Natsutaro her leash, then she put a pair of black and white sneakers, taking a small sport bag and the keys she left the apartment.

- "Natsutaro, let's have some fun!" – said Shizuru once they were on the sidewalk.

- "Woof Woof!"

Natsutaro began to walk in the direction of the park, Shizuru following her tracks. Natsuki was walking quite fast so Shizuru began to jog behind her, trying to keep Natsutaro's pace.

- "Ara! You're very excited today, aren't you?" – yelled Shizuru.

Natsuki glanced over her shoulder and barked. However that moment of calmness and happiness didn't last long. The reason? She saw a bunch of perverted guys looking, no, staring and drooling over HER Shizuru running behind them. She slowed her pace to a total stop and stood still near a stone bench in the park.

- "You're tired already? Well, I am, let's rest a bit." – said Shizuru smiling as she sat on the bench, she threw her head backwards resting it on the bench and closed her eyes to catch her breath.

Natsuki sat on the bench too and then turned her head a little to see the perverted pack of guys. They'd stopped too and now were standing at a considerable distance some meters away from the girl and the dog, but were still staring at the brunette. Natsuki felt her blood boil. If only she had her human form, she'd stood up, walk to those idiots and kick their arsses so hard she'd send them flying to kiss the moon. Only SHE could drool over Shizuru and no one else.

- "Damnit! I can't go over there and attack them or I'll cause trouble to Shizuru." – thought Natsuki with rage – "But I can't stand watching those idiots ogling at MY Shizuru. What can I do?"

She stared at them using her most deadly glare; that capable of making a human blizzard, that capable of throwing daggers, that capable of ripping limbs and to skin idiots, and to make it more feral, she showed her fangs. She was able to scare some of them but other had more guts than she imagined.

- "Damn you filthy perverts!"

She was too busy planning something else that she didn't notice a familiar group on the distance walking in her direction.

- "Hey look! It's Natsutaro!" – said one.

- "Eh?" – the leader turned her head to see the black dog – "You're right, and she looks pissed off."

- "Why?" – asked one – "She's with her master, isn't she?"

The leader then looked in the direction Natsutaro was staring, seeing the bunch of guys.

- "Heh…So that's the reason." – said with a chuckle.

The rest of the group looked also in the direction where the leader was looking at.

- "Oh… so it's their fault." – said the smallest of the group.

The white leader smiled and said.

- "Let's give her a hand. She's our buddy now."

- "Are you sure?"

- "Yeah, totally. Plus, we need to exercise a bit."

- "This will be fun!" – said one with a grin.

- "Oh hell yeah!" – said the one that had a scar on its chest.

The leader smiled. He liked to see his comrades this excited and ready to help a friend in need. Then he barked so the black akita could hear him.

- "Don't worry Natsutaro! We'll take care of this!"

Then he began to growl, his eyes focused on his prey. Showing his fangs just like the others he said.

- "Ready?" – he received growls and nods in response – "Commence the attack!"

The group sprinted at max speed towards the perverted guys.

Natsuki heard someone calling her; turning her head to where she heard the bark and saw the pack of dogs being guided by the white akita. All of them showing their fangs and barking, beginning to chase the idiots of the park, making them run for their lives.

- "Kiba…everyone..." – she thought while smiling – "thank you. I owe you a big one."

Shizuru heard the barking and screaming but turned her head too late to see the source of the commotion, however she saw that Natsutaro had a big smile and let out a happy bark.

- "Ara Natsutaro, you saw what happened?" – asked the brunette stroking the black fur.

- "Woof! Woof!"

- "It had to be good to make you this cheerful."

- "Oh, you have no idea." – thought Natsuki.

- "Well, I have rested enough. I feel better now, we can continue."

- "Woof!"

Shizuru stood up from the bench at the same time as Natsutaro, they began to walk again, leaving the park and heading to the main street. They walked a couple of hours, stopping from time to time to see a store or two. Then they arrived to a very familiar place for both of them. Outside that place was a big neon billboard, and it could be read 'Gema-Gema Arcade'.

- "Come Natsutaro, let's enter." – said Shizuru pulling the leash.

Natsutaro followed her inside.

This place was well known by them because usually when they had a date, they came here so Natsuki could test her skills in the games she had mastered. They were walking along the small corridors between the machines when suddenly Shizuru stopped in front of one. It was a crane game machine. She then told Natsutaro.

- "Remember all the stuffed toys I have at home?" – Natsutaro nodded – "Natsuki won them for me from this machine. She's very skilled in this thing. She always asks me which one I want; and it doesn't matter which one I point, she gets it and then gives it to me with a flustered expression." – explained Shizuru with a smile, remembering those dates.

Natsuki also remembered those moments clearly. She'd get anything for Shizuru; she'd do anything for her. She never thought about it before, she'd being doing it for a long time and wasn't conscious of it. All this time she cared for Shizuru and wanted to make her happy even with these small things, make her smile, love her with all her being.

- "So this is what love means…" – thought Natsuki.

Shizuru started to walk again, Natsutaro behind her. Another machine drew Shizuru's attention. This time it was a fighting game. Shizuru stood there, watching a match and smiled at a sweet memory that came to her mind. Unfortunately the idiot playing there misinterpreted the action and thought that the smile was directed to him. He finished his fight and said.

- "Hi there! How you doing?"

Shizuru was surprised by the voice, but above that she felt annoyed by it. That stupid voice made her lost trace of her beautiful memories of the moments she had with Natsuki. She turned her head to look at the random guy beside her. Building her polite mask in a second she said.

- "Oh, hi, I didn't see you."

- "No problem. Maybe you were just distracted by my skills."

- "Yeah, just a little." – said Shizuru, but what she really was thinking was – "Your skills are nothing compared to Natsuki's."

- "Wanna play?" – said the guy with a smile that he thought could conquer any woman's heart.

However, Shizuru wasn't any woman.

- "Oh, no. I don't want to deprive you from your entertainment." – she said, but her mind said a different thing – "Get the hint, I don't want to play with you so get lost!"

- "Don't be shy. Look, I'll pay for it." – he inserted a coin and pressed the second player start button.

- "My, you're too kind." – Shizuru approached to the arcade and took her post.

The characters screen appeared; Shizuru watched closely at the list, while moving the cursor all over the characters she thought.

- "Mmhhh…yes, this is the game Natsuki plays at home sometimes and also here, but, I've played this one just a couple of times." – she then recognized a character – "This is the one that Natsuki chooses, guess I'll have to remember how she does it."

Shizuru pressed the button to select the character. On the screen appeared the titles 'Ready?' 'GO!' and so the fight began.

- "Please Natsuki give me strength." – pleaded Shizuru in her heart.

Natsuki was standing by Shizuru's side, looking at the screen and then at Shizuru's hands.

- "Come on Shizuru, I know you can do it! I'm right here to support you; I'm by your side."

She then saw that the guy was letting Shizuru's character to hit his own character, but then he smiled and his character did his special attack, knocking Shizuru's out.

- "Oh don't worry beautiful, you'll do it better in the next match."

Shizuru and Natsuki glared at the guy. Everyone near them felt the sudden drop of temperature and could swear they saw ice forming around the machines, even a yeti growling at the back. Everyone but this guy. Really, he was the most arrogant and biggest idiot in the whole world.

- "So you think is fun to knock me out? You have no idea who you messed up with." – thought Shizuru totally pissed at this guy's attitude.

- "Just you wait 'til I turn back human again, I'll beat the crap out of you dumbass!" – thought Natsuki.

The second round started. Shizuru began to press the buttons the same way Natsuki always did; she let the guy's character punch hers until she noticed her gauge.

- "If I remember correctly Natsuki always deploys a powerful attack when the gauge is full, and that moment is…now!"

Shizuru pressed a sequence of buttons and moved the joystick with perfect timing and accuracy, resulting in an incredible combo that KO-ed the other character. The guy had his jaw open in disbelief, but soon said clearing his throat.

- "I let you win."

This statement of course only pissed the couple even more. The third round started and Shizuru was resolute on making this fool pay his insolence. She'd show no mercy. She soon filled her gauge and pressing specific buttons in the correct order she did the most powerful combo.

From the screen could be heard the battle cry of her character.

- "MUDA DA! Muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda!"

A barrage of punches. Shizuru pressed another sequence.

- "Za Warudo!...Toki wo tomare!"

Pressing a different sequence a barrage of knives was thrown to the enemy. She pressed the same sequence four more times.

- "Soshite toki wa ugokidasu!"

Then Shizuru pressed the buttons for the final strike.

- "Rodo rorra da!"

Her character finished his dying opponent off by dropping a road roller on him.

- "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

In the screen appeared: K.O.! Max Combo = 68 hits! Perfect!

Shizuru smiled mischievously. She didn't let the other character give a single blow. Natsuki was amazed. That was the combo she always made but she never taught it to Shizuru; meaning?, Shizuru learned it by herself by just watching how she did it. She felt proud of her lovely girl. The guy was very annoyed and said.

- "That was just beginner's luck, I want a rematch!" – he inserted a coin.

- "Ara ara, is that so?" – replied Shizuru with an evil grin.

- "Come on! Bring it on you scumbag!" – thought Natsuki staring at the guy – "Be prepared to be blown into smithereens!"

A new fight began and Shizuru moved the joystick and pressed the buttons as if she was possessed by Natsuki's gamer soul. She won the match easily.

- "This can't be happening! One more!" – the guy yelled angrily inserting another coin.

- "Ara, beginner's luck perhaps?"

After an hour of playing, the guy was panting and sweating and his hands and fingers were numb. On the other hand, Shizuru covered her mouth with her hand trying not to yawn, looking fresh and classy as always. She then let go off the joystick and took Natsutaro's leash.

- "Come Natsutaro, it's time to leave this place." – she turned to leave but the guy yelled.

- "No! You can't go now! I almost beat you!"

Shizuru turned her head and letting out an exasperated sigh she said.

- "Look, I've got better things to do than wasting my time here with you. Also you've been saying the same thing on the last ten matches."

Shizuru was about to start walking when Natsuki noticed a hand reaching out to grab the girl by the arm. She immediately began to growl and with a swift movement of her body she pushed the aggressor back, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. Shizuru understood what happened and tapped Natsutaro's head, and then she said staring at the guy in front of her.

- "You better not try that again or I won't be responsible of whatever she does to you. Also, you wouldn't like more people to see how I defeat you time after time; I think you had enough for today. Have a nice day."

Shizuru turned around and left the place with Natsutaro by her side. The guy was still on the floor; completely dumbfounded when he noticed what the brunette had said was true. People around him pointing and whispering how he was defeated by a girl more than thirty times in a row. Needless to say, the guy wanted to disappear into thin air.

Some blocks away from the arcade, Shizuru and Natsutaro were walking. The girl had a big smile and released a content sigh.

- "That was fun I must admit. If only Natsuki was here to see how I did it. I bet she'd be surprised."

Natsuki looked up at the girl.

- "I am surprised Shizuru, more than you can imagine; also I'm very proud of you. And I realized with this that whenever you look at me, you learn something new about me, just like I'm doing now with this experience."

They kept walking when on the distance the saw a very well known red head who also noticed their presence.

- "Yuuki-san, good day."

- "Fujino." – looking around she said – "You alone? I see you forgot that dog of yours." – then looking at Natsutaro she said – "But now you just got another one."

- "Nao…you little…" – thought Natsuki.

- "Yuuki-san, Natsuki isn't a dog and her name" – said pointing at the black doggy – "is Natsutaro."

- "Hahahaha! What a lame name! Perfect for this pooch! Really Fujino, you're bad at giving names. Never try it with someone else or you'll give them a trauma." – replied Nao laughing out loud.

- "O.K! That's it! If I didn't let Kiba and co. laugh at it, less I'll give Nao the chance!" – thought Natsuki angrily.

She began to growl and bark dangerously at Nao.

- "Woah! Control your pooch Fujino."

- "It's your own fault, nonetheless…" – she looked at the akita – "It's alright Natsutaro. She just talks too much for her own good, but she's not 'that' bad at all."

- "Hey! You didn't need to say that."

- "By the way Yuuki-san, what are you doing here? Doing that bad hobby of yours again?"

- "Sadly no. Mama sent me to buy her something, wait, why am I explaining you what I'm doing anyway?" – she turned around to leave but bumped into someone by doing so.

- "Oh, sorry miss. I didn't see you." – said a man.

- "Well, be more careful next time you moron." – said Nao.

The man bowed his head as an apology and left.

- "Tch! What an idiot. Now Fujino if you excuse me I have some shopping to do." – Nao reached her hand to her pocket to take her wallet founding nothing – "Eh? Where?..." – realizing the situation she turned her head and yelled – "That son of a…" – she spotted the man some meters away – "You damned burglar!"

The man heard Nao and began to run, being chased closely by the read head. Shizuru tried not to chuckle at the situation; removing Natsutaro's leash she said.

- "Even if she deserves a spoon of her own medicine, I think she needs some help. Can you do it Natsutaro?"

- "Shizuru…you're wonderful. You still want to redeem yourself towards this little rat. If it's for you, of course I can do it!"

Natsutaro barked and began to run behind the burglar and Nao. Shizuru was jogging behind Natsutaro, keeping an eye in the trio in front of her. They ran all along the main street, receiving profanities and complaints from the passers-by and sellers on the street.

- "Damn! He's faster than I thought." – hissed Nao – "You won't get away that easily!" – shouted the red head.

The burglar entered to a small alley that led to another street that was less crowded. Nao, Natsutaro and Shizuru followed him, all of them running along that street. The man then made a turn to the right to enter to another alley, bumping into a woman and her child. The kid had a small ball in her hands, and due to the impact it rolled off from her hands to the road. The man kept running with Nao behind his tracks, both running past the girl who got apart from her mother to retrieve her toy that stopped rolling in the middle of the road. Natsuki was about to turn in the direction that Nao and the man ran when she saw the small girl walking to the road; the kid was only focusing in her lost ball that she didn't hear the roar of an engine coming closer and incredibly fast. The driver was so lost in his own world that he didn't notice the kid sooner, when he finally saw the small frame standing on the road he stomped his foot on the brake. The mother noticed that her little girl wasn't by her side and when she turned her head to look for her daughter she saw the car approaching directly to the girl.

Shizuru saw the girl too but had been running far behind the trio so she could only shout in warning.

- "Watch out!"

She heard the mother scream and the screech of the tires burning the pavement. The car made a total halt some meters away from where the mother and Shizuru were. Shizuru and the mother were completely speechless and amazed. Both ran to the other side of the street. There they were in the other sidewalk; the little girl being placed on the floor by Natsutaro, who was holding her by the shirt with her snout. The mother ran to the girl and held her, crying as she asked.

- "Sweetie, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

- "Mommy…mommy!" – the girl sobbed a little while hugging her mother back.

Shizuru was standing near them with a relieved smile on her face. The girl got apart from her mom to see Natsutaro; she got closer to her and wrapped her small arms around the fluffy body, hugging the doggy. The mother stretched her hand out and tapped Natsutaro's head.

- "Thank you. Thank you for saving my baby." – she looked at Shizuru – "I don't know how to thank you for this."

- "You don't need to. Just be more careful from now on."

- "I will." – the mother smiled with tears in her eyes – "Thank you. Your dog is an angel."

The little girl released Natsutaro and stroked her black fur.

- "Thank you doggy. Here!" – the girl took out a small cookie from her pocket and showed it to Natsutaro.

Natsuki was staring at the cookie when the mother said.

- "Sweetie, you don't know if she can eat that."

- "But mommy…"

- "Its okay. She can eat it." – said Shizuru crouching while smiling at the girl.

The girl smiled widely and nodded cheerfully. The girl had the cookie in her palm and offered it to Natsutaro. The black akita barked and took the cookie, eating it in one bite. The girl giggled a little and approached to Natsutaro.

- "I like you doggy! Chu!"

The small girl kissed Natsutaro, and then she walked to Shizuru and hugged her too. Shizuru was caught off guard by the act, but soon she hugged the girl back too.

- "Thank you. "

- "It was nothing, and be more careful, okay?"

- "Yup!"

- "Sweetie, it's time to go home."

- "Alright mommy!"

The girl released Shizuru and walked to her momma, taking her hand. They did a small bow to Shizuru and Natsuki and left the place. The driver ran to the woman and the girl asking them if they were hurt. The couple saw how they talked and how the man bowed time after time in a deep and sincere apology. They were happy that everyone was safe and sound. Then they heard claps, cheers and whistles bursting all around them. Even if the street wasn't crowded, the owners of the stores witnessed everything. They were yelling things like: 'Well done!', 'You're a brave one Hachiko!', 'Your dog is awesome girl!', 'What a pet!' and so on. Shizuru smiled and Natsutaro blushed slightly. The brunette put the black akita the leash again and said.

- "It's our turn to go back home. You need some rest after this."

- "Woof!"

On their way back they found Nao again. The read head was cursing in a low voice, however she looked pleased.

- "That asshole. Well it was good. It's been a long time since I tied someone up like that."

The young girl spotted the couple and said.

- "Your dog is a shame Fujino. It must be very old if she can't keep that pace."

Nao had a mocking smirk on her face. Shizuru simply smiled ignoring Nao's comment. She didn't have to explain this rat what Natsutaro had done.

- "So Yuuki-san. I assume you got your wallet back?"

- "Or course! As if I'd let that idiot get away!"

They were talking standing outside a bakery when a middle aged woman came out holding a small piece of bread in her hands. She gave Shizuru a small and polite bow with her head and approached to the dog.

- "Here, have this. You're an amazing dog." – she offered the bread to the black akita – "It's a present from my small girl. She's inside but she's a bit shy so she asked me to give this to you in her name." – said the woman in a gentle tone.

Natsutaro sniffed the bread and ate it. When she finished the woman tapped the dog's head and went back to the store. Nao was very confused.

- "What was that? Is that woman nuts? Why would she give this pathetic pooch a piece of bread?"

- "Ara, ara Yuuki-san. Are you jealous that she gave it to Natsutaro instead of you?"

- "Why would I be jealous of this dog?"

- "Because she got the attention."

Touché.

Nao ignored the comment and said.

- "Whatever. Gotta go or mama will worry. Later."

She turned on her heels while waving her hand, heading to the main street again. Shizuru and Natsutaro were walking back home when suddenly Shizuru said.

- "Ara! I almost forgot. We have to go to one place before going back."

Shizuru pulled Natsutaro's leash and led them to that place. Shizuru entered to the store while Natsutaro stayed outside waiting for the brunette. She was looking inside the store thru the window and saw her girl talking with the clerk from the last day. Natsuki saw that her ruby eyed girl face showed a hint of sadness for a second when the man told her something. She smiled politely and thanked the man before leaving the store. Shizuru took Natsutaro's leash and walked back home. They arrived to the apartment in a short time. Once they were inside Natsuki went to the living room with Shizuru, who sat on the couch. The girl has been silent since they left the jewelry store. Natsutaro got close and rested her head on the girl's lap. Shizuru scratched the dog's ear absentmindedly. Sighing she said.

- "I really liked those…were really beautiful. Well, it can't be helped. Guess I'll have to look for another model."

- "Shizuru…" – thought Natsuki

- "Anyway, putting those sad things aside. I was totally amazed Natsutaro."

- "Woof?"

Shizuru giggled a bit at the sight of the doggie's puzzled expression.

- "About what you did today fluffy head. To jump in front of a car like that. Natsutaro, you are a heroine." – said Shizuru looking at the akita directly in the eyes.

- "Well, I didn't think in that moment…" – thought Natsuki – "it was on reflex, I suppose."

- "You scared me though."

- "Eh?"

- "Just like Natsuki you're a part of me now. I just can't imagine what I'd have done if you were hurt there."

- "Shizuru…" – thought Natsuki feeling tears beginning to form in her green orbs.

- "Nevertheless, I'm grateful to you for what you did, and just ignore what Yuuki-san said, o.k.? She doesn't need to know about your heroic action."

- "Woof!"

- "You know? I know it's ridiculous to think this but I couldn't help to wonder if Natsuki would do that for me…I mean, I know she would but…..." – trailed off Shizuru, lowering her head in shame at what she said, her bangs now covering her eyes.

- "Shizuru…what are you saying? Of course I'd jump in front of a car to protect you! I'd get a bullet for your sake. I'd give my life to protect and save yours. Hell! I even fought against Kiba in your name! Even if my body was torn apart, I'd find my way back to you, just like I did days ago. Shizuru, I want to be forever with you. I won't ever leave you." – thought Natsuki with determination.

She licked the brunette's hands to cheer her up. Shizuru tilted her head to look at the doggy.

- "Thanks Natsutaro. I'm a fool…how could I think this way? If Natsuki had heard this she'd be very, very angry."

- "You can bet I'd be very angry! But at myself! All because I can't voice out my feelings the way you do! And because of it those stupid doubts still linger in you heart. Don't worry Shizuru, I promise to rip them away from your heart."

Natsutaro barked twice, wagging her tail she kept licking Shizuru's hands until she heard her giggle.

- "It tickles Natsutaro." – she looked at the clock – "My…it's time to prepare dinner."

Shizuru stood up and went to the kitchen. After she washed her hands in the sink, she put her pink apron and began to prepare something to eat. Natsuki waited in her usual spot. She saw how Shizuru prepared everything; she made cooking look easy, just like Mai.

- "There must be a secret behind it…I wonder what it could be…"

As she thought about it, she watched Shizuru literally dance all around the kitchen. Natsuki watched her movements carefully.

- "Those steps…I've seen them somewhere else before…and that melody she's humming…"

Shizuru continued dancing and humming; and when she did a specific step Natsuki opened her eyes in surprise and realization.

- "Wait! Those steps…that song…how can it be? She just danced the Waltz for the moon. How did she learn it?"

Natsuki was in shock; how and when did Shizuru learn that waltz? Every step, every spin; how come she knows it to the very end?

Shizuru finished preparing dinner. After she gave Natsutaro her 'munchies' she took her seat and began to eat. Natsuki barely touched her food. Noticing this, Shizuru said.

- "Ara? Aren't you hungry? Oh…it must be because of the cookie and the bread you ate earlier."

Natsutaro immediately stared at the Kyoto girl and barked, and then she proceeded to eat her 'happy wolfy munchies'. She finished the contents of her plate quickly so she wouldn't worry Shizuru. She was trying to remember when Shizuru could have seen that waltz.

A memory came to her mind; one day she was seated on the couch playing that game for the tenth time. Shizuru entered to the living room to give her some iced tea. Since she already knew all the dialogues she just kept pressing the x button. It was in that moment when Shizuru asked her about the game she was playing. Natsuki told her the plot as she saved her game. After she pressed the x button a few times a FMV began to play. Shizuru asked her a bit more of the game and the controllers. Natsuki found it odd but explained her nonetheless. When Natsuki finished her explanation, Shizuru stood up and let her continue playing. After analyzing that flashback Natsuki thought.

- "I know she's very sharp and perceptive but…to remember the steps just by watching it once?"

Shizuru finished her meal, washed the dishes and went to the living room. Natsuki didn't notice she was alone in the kitchen until she heard noise in the next room; she went to the living room and saw Shizuru standing near the TV, opening the PS2, removing a disc from it. Natsuki saw the case that Shizuru was holding in her hand.

- "Eh? Why is that one inside? I haven't played it since that time. Don't tell me that Shizuru…"

Said girl put the disk back in its case and inserted another one. She took one of the controllers and sat on the couch.

- "Natsutaro! Come here!"

The akita walked to the couch and sat on the rug near Shizuru.

- "This is the game I played today at the arcade. Let's see if I can do it just as good as I did it there."

Shizuru selected the same creepy character she had chosen in the arcade and began to play. Natsuki stared at the girl and then turned her eyes to the screen. Some minutes passed and she had a big sweat drop in her head. Shizuru was not bad but she still had a lot to learn. The computer had won twelve matches out of fifteen. The brunette sighed and put the controller down.

- "Maybe it really was beginner's luck, ne?" – said the girl offering Natsutaro a smile.

The girl stood up, walked to the PS2 to turn it off after removing the current disc, replacing it with the one that Natsuki always left inside. As Shizuru did this Natsuki was thinking.

- "After witnessing this; there's no way Shizuru could have been playing that other game. She wouldn't stand a fight against a Moomba, if you were to fight against one in the game; so, could it be that she only learned how to load the file that is before the FMV? …... yeah, it has to be. That's why she asked me something about it that time."

Shizuru turned to face Natsutaro and said.

- "Well Natsutaro, I think we can call it a day. What do you say?"

- "Woof! Woof!"

- "Lovely!" – she paused for a second – "Oh! That's right. Before we go to the festival tomorrow, I want to take you to Dr. Takani. You'll think I'm paranoiac but I want to make sure you didn't get any wound or that the current ones didn't open, okay?"

- "Woof!"

- "Perfect! Now let's go to bed and get some good sleep."

- "Woof!"

Shizuru tapped the akita's and went to the bedroom. She changed into her sleeping clothes and wished Natsutaro a good night after covering herself with the sheets. Natsutaro laid by the brunette's feet. Before she fell asleep she thought about all the strange yet exciting events that had taken place that day. She was happy that she could be with Shizuru to feel them and live them with her; however, she wished she had her human form to make them even more memorable.

Finally she fell asleep, but before closing her eyes completely, she felt a strange sensation forming inside her body. She was very tired to analyze it, so she simply ignored it for now and closed her green orbs.

What the black doggy didn't know was, that her wish was closer to being completely granted; although, everything would depend in her next actions and thoughts.

TBC…

* * *

Yay! Another chapter down! What do you think? Did you like it?

I just hope that Shizuru wasn't too ooc.

This time it'll be more difficult, now you don't only have to name the anime references. You have to name the anime, non-anime and games references if you want more fluff and one of this cute limited edition Natsutaro plushies. :3

Thanks for your support and don't forget to leave a review!

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	9. Chapter 8

**Natsuki ****Doggy**

A/N: Hi there everyone! First of all; sorry for the long waiting for this chapter, I've been busy with school and other stuff. Also it seems that my mind and muses like to concentrate in class time…anyway…

Thanks to all the people who read and review not only this fic, but all my works. Really, I'm grateful for that, this way I know you like what I write; so this chapter is dedicated to you people. I hope you like it!

Now then, the references used in the last chapter were:

Daft Punk's song - Digital Love

GemaGema Arcade – the name of Gema is the name of a character from the anime Digi Charat.

Jojo's Bizarre Adventure – Dio's battle cry and attack.

Once again the wolves from Wolf's Rain

Final Fantasy VIII - Waltz from the Moon FMV

I think are all, were not as many as in other chapters; I hope you identified them. Since it's been along time I'll shut up now and leave you with this new chapter.

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know.

Oh, I almost forgot…this is the last chapter…of the first arc. (Did you think I wouldn't cry if this were the last chapter of this fic? lol)

So, hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. If I did, I've been doing a sequel only for NatsuShizu.

* * *

**Chapter ****8**

The tweeting of the birds was engulfed by the noises of excitement that morning. Everyone was preparing everything for the school festival that would be held that day; rumors said it would be quite an event. Everyone in town waited for this day anxiously, it was one of the most popular and merrier festivities in the lands of Fuuka; and the brunette living in a certain apartment complex wasn't the exception.

Shizuru woke up at the same time as the other day. She sat on the edge of the bed and saw Natsutaro laying peacefully on the rug looking at her.

- "Good morning Natsutaro."

- "Woof!"

- "Did you have a good night?"

- "Woof woof!"

- "Good. Now I'll take a shower, then we'll have breakfast, after that I'll take you to Dr. Takani, since today is the festival I think she'll take the evening off. I know she said she'd check you in a couple of days but with what happened yesterday I prefer to take you now." – said Shizuru.

Standing up she went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. While Shizuru took a shower, Natsuki did her favorite activity in the morning but this time she was careful enough to get away from the door before Shizuru exited the steamy room.

She was sure that if she saw Shizuru one more time clad only in a towel, she'd pass out of blush-ness. Natsuki left the bedroom when Shizuru came out from her bath and went to the living room. She wandered around the apartment, seeing things and small details she hasn't seen before, all were Shizuru's doing.

- "Natsutaro?" – called Shizuru from the bedroom – "Please, come for a second."

Natsuki returned to the room and saw Shizuru dressed once again in sporty clothes taking out a pair of yukata from the wardrobe and placing them over the bed. She took one that was purple with a lavender and golden butterfly pattern on the lower part.

- "What do you think Natsutaro?" – the girl modeled the yukata to the akita – "This one?"

Natsutaro looked at the girl and then at the yukata.

- "Or this one?" – said Shizuru placing the yukata on the bed and taking the other.

This yukata was violet on the lower part and it dimmed into a light violet on the top, and had a dragonfly pattern that also dimmed.

One more time, Natsuki looked at the yukata and then at Shizuru. She liked these yukata; after all, they went to shop them for other festivals; however there was one that Natsuki liked the most. Natsuki walked to the wardrobe and pointed inside with her nose.

- "What's the matter Natsutaro?" – asked Shizuru approaching as the doggy continued pointing.

Shizuru looked inside and began to search among her clothes and drawers when she noticed a wooden box. She took it out and placed it over the bed, opening it she took what was inside. It was another yukata; this one was lavender with a pattern of white lilies on the left side that covered from below the chest to the feet. This one was the yukata Natsuki wanted Shizuru to wear; because this yukata had been a present for Shizuru from Natsuki. Well, the only thing she did was to pay for it after Shizuru had chosen it, but Shizuru had a smile when she did it and told Natsuki that this would be her favorite yukata and that she'll only use it on special occasions.

Shizuru looked with slight surprised eyes at Natsutaro. Why did Natsutaro pick this important yukata? And more even how did Natsutaro know about it? Not wanting to think more about it, she decided to took the akita's advise and wear the lavender yukata with lilies. She placed it on the bed and put the others in their place, while doing so she said.

- "I'm surprised that you picked that one. I don't know how you knew about it but it doesn't matter, you're right, today will be a special day, don't you think so?"

- "Woof woof!"

- "Then is settled! I'll use this one! Now let's get some breakfast."

- "Woof!"

The couple went to the kitchen. Shizuru began to prepare breakfast while Natsuki waited in her usual place. In a couple of minutes it was done. Shizuru served Natsutaro her munchies and then she took her seat at the table. When they finished, Shizuru washed the dishes and went to the living room, taking her small bag she called Natsutaro, put her the leash and left the apartment. It was almost midday when they arrived to the clinic of Dr. Takani; entering, they were greeted by the doctor herself.

- "Fujino-chan, good day."

- "Hello Dr. Takani."

- "Natsutaro, good day."

- "Woof!"

- "What a surprise to see Fujino-chan, especially today."

- "Takani-sensei also surprised me, to be receiving the patients personally."

- "Oh, I gave my secretary the day off, since today we don't have much work. So, what can I do for you Fujino-chan?"

- "I know it's unexpected but, could you check her up?" – said Shizuru placing her hand on Natsuraro's head.

- "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" – said the doctor opening the door to her consulting room entering, followed by Shizuru.

Once inside, Shizuru began to explain.

- "Well, yesterday…Natsutaro jumped in front of a car…"

- "What?"

- "She seems to be fine because the car didn't hit her, but I wanted to be sure about it, also that her other wounds are fine." – said the girl stroking the akita's black fur.

Natsutaro was already seated on the examination table, waiting for the doctor to check her up.

- "You said she jumped in front of a car?"

- "Yes."

- "Oh, so it was her." – said Takani-sensei smiling.

- "What do you mean sensei?"

- "Well, you see; yesterday I went to buy some pastries in a store near Sakura no michi. While I was there, I heard the sellers and owners of the stores chat about a brave dog that saved a small girl from being hit by a car. They were quite excited and impressed about it, since it's something that doesn't happens everyday. It was Natsutaro, wasn't it?"

- "Yes." – replied Shizuru with a smile.

- "She's a heroine." – said Dr. Takani while adjusting her gloves – "Now I'll check her, it won't take long."

Natsutaro sat still during all the examination, looking from time to time at Shizuru; she was smiling but Natsuki saw that she was a bit tense too. After some minutes Dr. Takani removed her gloves and said.

- "She's perfectly fine Fujino-chan."

Shizuru's tension faded away upon hearing the older woman, and Natsuki noticed it.

- "She didn't get harm from yesterday."

- "And her other wounds?"

- "Are healing well. Just here, near the shoulder." – said the doctor moving some fur – "There's a small wound that may leave a scar."

Shizuru got closer to see it but couldn't find it.

- "Where sensei?"

- "Here." – she pointed at it again – "Maybe if we shave the fur in this part you can see it clearly."

Natsuki's eyes opened widely.

- "Shave?" – thought the girl – "What if when I'm human again…?"

She then imagined herself back in her human form, with a part or her head completely shove, as if she was bald. The thought totally freaked her out, so she began to move her head from side to side while growling. The women began to laugh at the reaction.

- "I'm joking Natsutaro."

- "Don't worry; I won't shave you." – said Shizuru reassuringly stroking the black fur. Then looking at the sensei she said – "So this wound might leave a scar?"

- "Yes, but don't worry; since it's small it will fade completely in a matter of time. Besides that, she's doing great; really she's a strong doggy."

- "I know. Thank you very much Takani-sensei."

- "It was nothing Fujino-chan."

Natsutaro got off the table and barked.

- "Natsutaro, take care of you and Fujino-chan, o.k?" – said the doctor patting the akita's head.

The black dog barked twice.

- "We shall be going." - said Shizuru putting Natsutaro her leash again.

- "I'll do the same. I'll just clean up and close the place."

- "Maybe we'll see later then."

- "Maybe."

- "Good by Takani-sensei, have a good day."

- "You too Fujino-chan."

The brunette made a bow and left the veterinary with Natsutaro. They were walking back to the apartment when suddenly Shizuru said.

- "Oh, I almost forgot."

- "Woof?"

- "Natsutaro, we need to pick something up."

Shizuru pulled the leash slightly and began to in the direction of the main avenue. They walked some blocks along it and then they made a turn to the left. They stopped in front of a small store located in that street.

- "Here we are; let's go in Natsutaro."

- "Woof!"

The couple entered. A tiny bell attached to the top of the door announced their arrival. Once they were inside, a young girl greeted them.

- "Welcome! How can I help you?"

- "Hello." – said Shizuru – "I come to pick up a pair of geta that needed to be adjusted."

- "Okay, let me check."

Just when the girl was about to go back store a woman came.

- "Oh, Fujino-sama, I thought I heard your voice so I came to see."

- "Good afternoon Tousaka-san."

- "Fujino-sama came to pick up the geta of Kuga-sama?"

- "Yes, do you have then ready?"

- "Of course. I was expecting you." – then turning to the young girl she said – "Honey, could you go back and bring the geta that are over my working table?"

- "Yes mama."

The girl disappeared through a door leaving the women chatting.

- "Is strange to see your daughter here, is she helping you?"

- "Yes she is. Since today is the festival I had much work to do and she helped me."

- "That was very kind of her."

- "Yes it was, however she came today for another reason." – said the mother smiling.

- "Is that so?"

In that moment, the girl arrived.

- "Here they are mama, Kuga-sama's geta."

The girl was hugging a small box that then placed it on the counter.

- "Thank you. Now Fujino-sama would you like to check them?"

- "Sure. Natsutaro, wait here okay?"

- "Woof!"

The older woman approached to the counter as the young girl approached to the black akita. The woman opened the box and showed Shizuru the geta.

- "With the modifications made, Kuga-sama will feel more comfortable. I'll assure you she won't want to take them off."

- "That's why I brought them to you Tousaka-san."

- "Thank you for your trust Fujino-sama." – the woman kept silent for a moment, then she spoke again – "By the way, if you let me ask, where is Kuga-sama? It's rare for you to come alone. Well, you came with a fluffy friend though."

- "Natsuki is a bit busy at this moment, that's why she couldn't come with me today."

- "I see; what a bad luck for my small girl."

- "What do you mean Tousaka-san?"

- "Well, you see, my little girl came today so she would be able to see Kuga-sama when she came to pick her geta." – the mother let out a soft chuckle – "She admires her, and I dare to say it, she has a small crush in her. I hope it isn't a problem to you Fujino-sama."

Shizuru smiled politely, looking at the girl she said.

- "There isn't a problem Tousaka-san." – then she thought – "Too bad for her that Natsuki isn't available. Also I'm sure Natsuki doesn't notice that she makes quite a number of fan-girls where ever she goes."

The mother looked at her daughter who was knelt aside Natsutaro stroking her black bur. The girl was talking to Natsutaro.

- "You are a nice dog and also very lucky." – Natsutaro looked at her with a puzzled expression – "Your owners are the best people I've ever met, especially Kuga-sama."

The girl blushed at her words and the doggy noticed it.

- "Kuga-sama is very kind and loves dogs. To tell you the truth, Fujino-sama is very lucky to have a girl like Kuga-sama by her side. I admit I'm a bit jealous of Fujino-sama, but I won't interfere between them. They look happy with each other, mom always says that too. Also she says that I'll find someone too, someone that will make me happy."

Natsutaro was surprised at what the girl had said, she never expected to hear those words. She felt a bit embarrassed and also a bit sad for the girl, but was grateful that the girl understood her relation with Shizuru, and that she would not interfere with it.

Shizuru finished checking the geta and placed them inside the box again.

- "Thank you Tousaka-san, a wonderful work as always."

- "It was nothing Fujino-sama. Have fun in the festival and good luck."

- "Thanks. Natsutaro, let's go."

- "Woof!"

Natsutaro got apart from the girl and walked towards Shizuru, who took the leash and walked to the door. Once the couple had left the store, the mother put her hand her daughter's shoulder and said.

- "Too bad that Kuga-sama didn't come honey, I'm sorry."

The girl shook her head from side to side.

- "It's okay mama, don't worry. And about the other issue…don't worry; I won't do anything about it, so fear not."

- "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's go to the back store and finish the work quickly so we can leave the store early and go to the festival."

- "Okay!"

Mother and daughter went to the back store while giggling and talking.

Shizuru and Natsutaro walked back home. Natsuki was a bit worried and sad; they went to pick up her geta, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to wear them, at least today. They entered the apartment and Natsuki walked to the living room after Shizuru removed the leash; laying on the rug as she closed her eyes. Shizuru went to her side and knelt, stroking her black fur she asked.

- "Are you tired?" – Natsutaro wagged her tail – "I see; well, you can rest until we leave to the festival. Would you like to eat something first?"

- "Woof!"

- "Then let's go to the kitchen and eat something. Also I'd like to rest a little."

Natsutaro got up and walked to the kitchen along with Shizuru. Shizuru made some tea and placed some pastries on the table, and then she served Natsutaro her munchies. They ate in silence, when finished Shizuru went to the bookshelf and took the book she was reading the other day; then she sat on the couch. Natsutaro laid on the rug aside the couch by Shizuru's feet. Indeed, she was a bit tired and she wanted to go to the festival full of energy. The truth was that she wanted to go to the festival with Shizuru in her human form, but she still couldn't figure out how to turn back and it was driving her crazy. Closing her eyes she fell in a deep slumber.

When she opened her eyes again the sun was almost set. She scanned the room not finding Shizuru anywhere to be seen. Standing up Natsuki went to the bedroom, when she entered, she was left speechless; the image in front of her was simply breathtaking. Shizuru was already clad in her yukata and was now doing her hair, tying it up in a bun; some bangs loose falling to the sides of her face. She looked like a goddess, like those of the folklore tales, like that Tennyo that descended from the heavens; really, she couldn't tear her eyes from the girl's form.

- "She's so beautiful, how I wish I could tell her that right now." – thought Natsuki.

Shizuru noticed Natsutaro's presence, turning to see the doggy she said with a smile on her lips.

- "Ara, Natsutaro, did you have a good rest?"

- "Woof woof!"

- "I was about to go and wake you up. So..." – said Shizuru modeling the yukata – "How do I look?"

- "Stunning." – thought Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes wandered all over the beautiful yukata and of course over the form of her lover, when a blue cloth placer over the bed drew her attention, it was her yukata; a blue yukata Shizuru had given her some weeks ago so she would wear it in the next festival, which was this one. She knew she'd pout and complain about it but would be wearing it in the end nonetheless for Shizuru, and now…; she couldn't help but to kick herself, once again she couldn't fulfill a small but important petition. Shizuru's voice drew her attention once more.

- "The festival has begun already but since Suzushiro-san is taking care of it we can relax and enjoy the night."

- "WOOF!"

The brunette and the akita left the room and headed to the main door. Shizuru had her own geta in her hand, she put them on and put the Natsutaro the leash, she took the keys, her purse and left the apartment. They took the bus to Fuuka High, when they arrived the school was already filled with excited students and the people from the city.

- "So Natsutaro, where would you like to go?"

- "Woof?...woof woof!" – the black akita licked Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru giggled a bit at the gesture.

- "Does that mean I get to choose?"

- "Woof!"

- "Then this way!"

Shizuru began to walk with Natsutaro by her right. They walked near then gym, where a crowd of girls was congregated; apparently the Ouran host club was quite popular with their activities. They walked by the gym and heard some weird sound, like girls singing some kind of anthem that said Lobelia! They kept walking, not stopping to see what was going on inside the gym, after all, the host club was in charge there so it was perfectly normal, at least to the couple who had met them knowing how bizarre those boys were.

They stopped from time to time in some stands to see the souvenirs and items or eat some sweets. They spotted Chie and Aoi enjoying the VIP passes to the fullest, also they saw Suzushiro trying to stop a bunch of girls from selling photos of the host club. The night had fallen completely, a clear and starry sky now covered the lands of Fuuka, and thanks to it fireworks were planned for the festival later that night. More minutes passed when they saw Mai approaching to them along with Mikoto.

- "Kaichou-san, good night."

- "Tokiha-san, good night."

- "Natsutaro! Hi!" – said Mikoto cheerfully patting the dog's head at what Natsutaro wagged her fluffy tail sitting on the ground.

- "I see you came with Mikoto-chan." – said Shizuru – "What about Reito-san or Tate-kun?"

- "Oh, Reito-san came with us; he went to get some snacks for Mikoto. And now that you mentioned it, he's taking too long. Maybe he found some fan-girls on his way. And Tate was dragged by Shiho-chan as always." – Mai shrugged.

- "You seem unfazed by this." – said Shizuru.

- "It's always the same issue with him so I don't bother anymore. Plus, I'm having a lost of fun with Mikoto and Reito."

- "I'm glad to hear that."

Mai smiled keeping silent for a moment, then she asked.

- "Kaichou-san?"

- "Yes?"

- "Have you received any call from Natsuki?"

Shizuru kept her smile and calm features but a light sting of pain crossed her heart. Natsutaro looked up at Shizuru, she could see sadness in her eyes; she could read Shizuru's emotions, at least.

Shizuru spoke.

- "Not yet Tokiha-san, but I bet she's been busy."

- "Shizuru…" - thought Natsuki – "I made you suffer again…and today of all days." – then Natsuki remembered – "The yukata; my yukata, you took it out with the hope that I'd be wearing it…"

Shizuru kept talking with Mai and Mikoto; Natsuki saw how Shizuru was having an internal fight, trying to control and suppress her emotions. Natsuki clenched her fangs in anger, standing up she thought.

- "I can't take this anymore…"

In that precise moment, a couple of tiny fireworks fell near them, Natsuki took the chance and began to run as if she had been scared by them. Shizuru felt the leash being pulled with force; she tried to calm down the black akita.

- "Natsutaro stop! It was nothing! Calm down!"

However she kept pulling until…SNAP! The leash broke, making Shizuru give some steps backwards, releasing Natsutaro completely. The doggy ran at max speed to the forest, making the chestnut haired girl lost sight of her.

- "Kaichou-san, are you alright?"

- "Yes, I'm fine."

A boy ran towards them.

- "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

- "No, we are okay."

- "Thank heavens. I'm very sorry for my brother's prank."

- "Really, don't worry about it." – said Mai.

Shizuru turned her gaze to the woods.

- "Tokiha-san, excuse me but I have to go after her."

- "Of course Kaichou-san. Do you need any help?"

- "No thanks. You have to wait for Reito-san and to look after Mikoto-chan." – said Shizuru pointing at the cat-girl like.

- "Uh?"

Mai turned around and saw Mikoto threaten the boy for scaring her and Natsutaro.

- "Mikoto!"

Mai ran to the girl and began to scold her, Shizuru chuckled at the sight. Then she began to walk with fast steps in the direction where Natsutaro had disappeared.

* * *

She'd been walking all around school for almost an hour, searching for the black akita not being able to find her anywhere. She even went back near the gym with the hopes finding her there, much to her dismay she didn't find Natsutaro. Haruhi had seen her and greeted her; they chatted for only a couple of minutes that were enough to gather the attention of many fan-girls and to produce comments like how cute looked Haruhi-san with Shizuru- kaichou-sama. Haruhi just sighed and offered her help however Shizuru refused telling her that she needed to control the Ouran boys and the 'invaders', better known as the Lobelia Shougakuin girls, at what Haruhi agreed. Shizuru left the place wishing Haruhi good luck. Now she was standing in a clear in the woods with the broken leash in hand.

- "Where could have she gone?" – thought the brunette.

She was about to give a step when she heard a noise coming from the bushes behind her. The chestnut haired girl turned around quickly beginning to say the name of whom she expected to see.

- "Natsu…"

She stared at the person in front of her as if she was an illusion; surprise evident in her eyes.

- "ki…"

* * *

Natsuki was standing a few steps away from the girl she loved, finally in her human form. Everything happened after she had run from Shizuru when the fireworks fell near them.

-x-x-x FLASH BACK -x-x-x

Natsuki was running as fast as she could after the hook of the leash broke. She heard Shizuru calling her however she didn't stop running. She had to get away from that place; she couldn't stand seeing Shizuru being hurt and sad all because of her.

- "Damnit! Why! Why am I always the reason of her tears and suffering?"

Natsuki began to slow her pace until she made a total halt in the school gardens. The dash helped her to release her frustration. She looked at her surroundings; she was in the flower garden. Natsuki walked to the place where she met and talked to Shizuru for the first time. Those flowers were witnesses of their emotions and close relation. She stared at them while thinking.

- "Could it be that I'm not good enough for her? I always make her cry…"

A voice inside her head spoke.

- "But you also make her smile. You're the only one who has been able to see her true smile, her true self. She only laughs when she's with you, she shines when she's with you; only with you."

- "Yeah…that's right."

- "With this statement, how can you say that you're not good enough for her? You are her happiness and she is yours. You still have trouble voicing out your feelings but I'm sure you're willing to try."

- "Of course! I made a vow, that all my mistakes would be mended, I only want the best for her."

She walked to the forest, leaving the garden behind.

- "Yes, this week I've learnt many things I ignored about Shizuru, her little secrets, her not so small sacrifices."

She stopped walking to gaze at the starry sky above her.

- "But I don't want to continue learning this way. I want to be by her side in my human form, I want to be with her as long as she lets me, as long as life lets me; I can't let go of her now that I understand these feelings inside me; I want to take the chance. Now I understand what it means to love someone, I'm not a pro at it but I can say that I want to see Shizuru's smile everyday, to never see her cry because of me, to share all the special moments together, to get through rough times together, and over all, make her happy. Finally…I understand how she feels about me and how I feel about her."

In that precise moment a circle of light appeared below her feet, a warmth sensation forming inside her chest; the part that was warn began to shine, the light spreading quickly all thru her body covering her completely. She had to close her eyes due to the powerful and blinding light.

After some seconds it dimmed as fast as it had spread. Natsuki opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to regain her vision, once it was back she noticed her eye level, at what height she was looking at now. She looked down and saw her feet; her hands by instinct went to her face, sensing the smooth skin and her silky hair.

- "I don't feel fur anymore." – thought Natsuki – "Does that mean…?"

A victory fanfare soon filled the place, some lights and fog effects appearing from nowhere and a person emerging from them.

- "Experience points gained: 81517 Level Up!" – said a voice, one that Natsuki recognized pretty fast.

- "Witch!"

- "Congrats Natsuki, you did it!"

- "I…I'm human again?"

- "Of course you are silly."

- "But how?"

- "You don't want to be human or what?"

- "Is not that. You said that I'd be human again once my wish was fulfilled. I don't understand how it was fulfilled. I still don't know Shizuru perfectly."

- "Yes that's true; however, you realized your feelings and that you want to continue learning more about her by being by her side. That's the way you will fulfill your wish."

- "Then what was the meaning of all this? Was it just a prank?"

- "How can a wish concerning love be a prank?" – said the sorceress in a serious tone – "This was just a mere push."

- "So you knew it all the time?"

- "Of course, after all, I'm the one who chanted the spell."

- "Couldn't you have told me before? Give me a hint? That way I could have returned to my human form sooner."

- "I couldn't do that, it was something you had to figure out alone; and it worked pretty well."

- "Yeah…I guess you're right."

- "What are your plans now?" – asked the silver haired girl.

- "I'm not sure; the only thing I want to do now is to look for Shizuru."

- "That's a good start."

- "Then, see you witch!" – said Natsuki giving a step ready to run.

- "Wait! You can't look for your girl in this condition."

- "Uh…"

Natsuki watched closely at her school uniform, it was dirty; she didn't look quite presentable for a romantic encounter.

- "What can I do? I don't have time to go to the apartment and clean myself."

- "Fear not Natsuki, I'll take care of it. Now close your eyes and you'll be ready before you can say: super-califragilisticex-pialidocious."

The sorceress moved her wand up and down as magic bubbles appeared all around Natsuki. The place the bubbles touched was cleaned in less than a second, leaving it shiny and perfumed. When all the bubbles popped, Natsuki could feel the difference, really she needed to clean up. The sorceress smiled and said.

- "There you go. That's better, much better."

- "And…" - began to say Natsuki.

- "I know what you're going to ask." – interrupted the other girl – "This one is charge free."

- "Thanks. You really saved me plenty of time."

- "Is just one of the perks of knowing a majestic sorceress."

- "Oh, now that I remember, I need my other stuff back: my bike, my cell phone…"

- "Ah right! Okay, don't forget that you'll have to pay, just as I told you."

- "Yes I know, just tell me already so I can go."

- "Well then, let's see." – the sorceress changed into a cosplay of a sales woman – "Here's your bike." – the item appeared in front of Natsuki – "Your phone, 'this'…" – the items appeared – "and I think is all; the total is…"

The sorceress began to type in a machine and to think in the price Natsuki would have to pay.

- "I know! Give me your Eretzvaju and Project Zero games."

- "Eh?" – Natsuki blinked – "Okay, take them."

- "Sweet!"

- "The payments you ask for the wishes are very odd you know? And why those games?"

- "He! I dare you try the dubbed version, you'll understand then." – said the sorceress.

- "Anyway…thanks for your help witch." – said Natsuki, her lips forming an imperceptible smile.

- "Oh my goddess!" – yelled the girl.

- "What?"

- "You smiled! How cute!" – squealed the witch.

- "I did not!" – replied Natsuki blushing.

- "Yes you did! And now you're blushing! You are really cute when you do that!"

- "Shut up!"

- "No wonder why your girl fell for you. I'm sure not many people have seen your smile, how lucky I was!"

- "ARGH! Stop it! You can't tease me! That's Shizuru's privilege and only Shizuru's!" – yelled Natsuki.

The sorceress was left speechless at Natsuki's words; she had said them with such confidence, possessiveness and even love. The silver haired girl smiled fondly at Natsuki while thinking.

- "She has even learnt that this is just one of the many forms of the love that her girl has for her."

The witch replied.

- "O.k, I'll stop. Natsuki, it was a pleasure to meet you and spent some time with you. Good luck! And don't forget, if you need something you know how and where to contact me."

- "Thank you. Meeting you wasn't that bad at all." – said Natsuki – "Bye, sorceress."

- "Good bye Natsuki. Now go, don't make her wait any longer."

- "I won't; she has waited long enough."

Natsuki began to walk away, she didn't know why but something inside her was leading her to the place where she would find Shizuru for sure. The sorceress saw Natsuki's figure walk with determination in the direction of the festival. Crossing the woods she'd find her.

- "Really, is incredible how much she has learnt in less than a week. I bet her love will transcend time and overcome everything. In all my centuries I've never met someone like her. She's been one of my best customers. Well, I better go and play my new acquired games!"

Having said that, the sorceress smiled and opening a time-space portal she entered and disappeared.

Natsuki walked for some minutes, thinking of what she'd say to Shizuru. Not so far from her, she saw the silhouette of a woman; she could recognize that silky and perfect chestnut hair anywhere. She continued walking, when she passed over some bushes Shizuru turned around, ready to say her dog's name, but instead she managed to whisper hers, surprise evident in her voice.

-x-x-x END OF FLASHBACK -x-x-x

Both girls stared at each other in silence. Natsuki began to walk towards Shizuru with a warm and loving smile on her lips. Shizuru's heart melted at the sight. Natsuki stopped when she was right in front of Shizuru, with no distance between them. Shizuru's lips moved but not a sound came from them. Natsuki also parted her lips to speak but no words left her mouth. She had too many things she wanted to say in that moment but she couldn't articulate the proper words. In fact, there were no words that could describe or express what she felt in that right second, hence she hugged Shizuru. This mere action was able to transmit what she was feeling, all her emotions traduced in this form of affection.

She hugged Shizuru with force yet delicately. Shizuru was stunned; Natsuki had never hugged her like this before; with this need, with this security, with this love. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's back, burying her face in those deep black tresses; inhaling the exquisite scent of Natsuki. Natsuki finally spoke in a low and soft tone right on Shizuru's ear.

- "Shizuru?"

- "Mmmh?"

- "…I'm home."

- "Welcome back Natsuki." – replied Shizuru, her voice almost breaking.

Natsuki perceived it; getting apart, just enough so she could see Shizuru's face. She gazed at that mesmerizing face, looking directly at those beautiful ruby eyes; the tears were beginning to form in them, Shizuru was trying to hold them back, though one was able to leave its place and roll down Shizuru's cheek.

Natsuki raised her hand, placing it over the porcelain face; with her thumb wiping it away. Even after doing it, she left her hand there. She continued staring at those bewitching eyes that were able to crumble all her barriers, to warm her once cold heart. She cupped Shizuru's cheeks, not thinking about it she began to lean, her face coming closer until her lips were over the pink ones. Shizuru closed her eyes upon feeling those sweet lips claiming hers.

It began as a soft kiss, but their emotions were so overwhelming that it was turning into a very passionate one. Natsuki removed her hands from Shizuru's face, moving them down to the brunette's waist. On the other hand, Shizuru moved her arms up, wrapping them around Natsuki's neck. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

In that moment, the fireworks began to fill the nocturne sky, their lights shining and sparkling above the two lovers below them. Only God knows how much time they stood there, just noticing and caring for the presence of the other and anything else. The unspoken words spoke volumes of their love for each other; the feelings filling their hearts and souls; that moment of joy and happiness fulfilling a wish and a dream; a moment that would last for eternity.

Natsuki had learnt many things those past days; the path she'd walked during this journey was hard, unexpected and also very enjoyable in a way. However the journey was far from ending, this was only the beginning and Natsuki knew it.

- "Shizuru…" – thought Natsuki – "I don't care if the path I'm going to walk extends to the end of the universe, I don't mind at all; as long as you're by my side I'm willing to walk far beyond."

With this promise made, a new journey was about to start.

END OF FIRST ARC

* * *

Well, what do you think? Did you like it?

I can't believe the first arc has ended, that I was able to finish it. -tears of joy- Congrats to me!

The next arc won't have many chapters as this one but it'll clear some stuff that was left unclear here, so expect the next chapter in a few weeks.

Thank you everyone for your reviews and your support, it meant a lot to me.

Btw, the next chapter of 'Yours will lead mine' is on the way, so expect it by Saturday or Sunday. Also I'm working in another fic and a X-mas special. Hope you'll like them.

Don't forget to review.

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	10. ARC II Chapter 1

**A/N: **-It's a bird! It's a plane! No…it's…- Yeah, it's me. No, your eyes are not deceiving you, nor this is a prank. My apologies for making you all wait but at least here it is the new chapter for the Second Arc of Natsuki Doggy.

The various references I used in the last chapter were from: Ayashi no ceres, Final fantasy games, Mary Poppins, Ouran High school host club, and maybe I forgot one or two but anyway.

Since it's the first chapter is a bit short and it's more like an intermission. The next one might be a bit larger. I hope you like it. Many thanks to Leebot-sensei for beta-ing this chapter.

With nothing else to say, on to the fic! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime. – Curse all Seeds! –

* * *

**ARC II – Chapter 1**

It had been two days since the Fuuka Festival took place and Natsuki turned back to her human form. She expected to have some calm and peaceful time after what happened, but sadly, life isn't that easy, as this would be only the beginning.

It all happened that morning while having breakfast.

x-x-x-x – FLASHBACK – x-x-x-x

They were seated at the table enjoying a simple and nutritious breakfast. Shizuru took a sip of her tea and then smiled at Natsuki who was eating just one slice of bread with a little of mayo on it, after all she promised a nutritious breakfast. She smiled back at Shizuru after taking a bite out of her bread. Exchanging some quick loving glances, Shizuru placed her cup on the table and her gaze fell on something that was lying on the floor. Upon seeing the object, her eyes were filled with a tint of sadness. Natsuki noticed the mood change in those beautiful ruby eyes. She too turned her attention to the object. It was her plate... well, Natsutaro's plate.

Shizuru really missed the black akita; she had grown very attached to the fluffy pup in a short time, and now that she was gone, a part of her heart was drowned in bitterness. Sure, she now had Natsuki back but she couldn't help feeling a little down, since she wanted and hoped to be a happy family, the three of them.

- "Shizuru?"

- "Yes Natsuki?"

- "I bet she is okay."

Shizuru had told Natsuki about the black akita that very night of the festival.

w-w-w-w- Flashback of the FLASHBACK –w-w-w-w-w-w

Once they were done hugging each other, they moved a bit apart in order to look into each other's eyes intensely.

- "Natsuki…"

- "Shizuru… I… think it's time to go home." – said Natsuki, taking her love's hand.

Natsuki had turned around to start walking when Shizuru pulled her hand.

- "Shizuru? What's wrong?"

- "Natsuki, we can't leave yet."

- "Why?"

- "We have to find her…"

- "Her?" – asked Natsuki with a puzzled expression.

- "We have to find Natsutaro…"

Natsuki's eyes opened widely in surprise. She couldn't quite believe what Shizuru was saying; she was very concerned about her canine form, wasn't she? She felt ashamed because of it. This was her fault after all. Shizuru stared at Natsuki's puzzled expression for a moment, that's when she remembered that Natsuki didn't know about the doggy, so she quickly explained it to the raven haired girl.

- "Natsutaro is a black akita, Natsuki. I found her one night at our apartment's door; she was very injured so I took her in. She's been with me all these days you've been out. That's why we can't leave until we find her. Please, Natsuki."

The pleading tone Shizuru used was overwhelming; Natsuki understood how much Shizuru cared about the doggy. Although, even if they looked around for it, Natsuki knew that they wouldn't be able to find it. But how could she explain that to Shizuru? She didn't have the heart; however, she'd have to tell the truth sooner or later.

- "I'm not ready to do it now." – thought Natsuki – "But what to do?"

- "Natsuki?"

Looking at her love, Natsuki felt helpless, and, not wanting to sadden and worry Shizuru even more, she said.

- "Okay, let's go look for her."

- "Thank you Natsuki." – replied Shizuru with a smile.

Still holding Shizuru's hand, Natsuki began to walk in the direction of the school, more precisely to the Gym. When they arrived, they found a member of the Host Club outside; it was Haruhi. She was leaning on a wall looking at the fireworks up in the sky when she took sight of the two girls approaching.

- "Shizuru-senpai…"

- "Good night, Haruhi-san."

- "Good night."

- "It seems that it is quite noisy inside, is that why you're here?"

- "Yes, I needed some fresh air, and also, I wanted to see the fireworks." – replied Haruhi with a smile.

They chatted for a little while, as Shizuru introduced Natsuki to Haruhi, and chatted a little more. After that, Shizuru asked.

- "Haruhi-san, by mere coincidence, have you seen Natsutaro around here?"

- "Natsutaro? No I haven't seen her. Is something wrong?"

- "Nothing to worry about. If you happen to see her, please inform me."

- "Of course, Shizuru-senpai."

- "Thank you. See you then, Haruhi-san."

- "Sure."

After the small talk with Haruhi, they continued searching nearby, but, just as Natsuki knew, with no avail. Besides, you couldn't find something that had been already found, although in a different way. They had searched for about two hours when Natsuki suggested going back home and continue the next day, which of course also ended without finding the doggy.

w-w-w-w- End of Flashback of the FLASHBACK –w-w-w-w-w-w

The couple finished eating and got ready to head for school. Natsuki was putting on her sneakers while Shizuru was placing her books in her bag; that's when she Natsuki noticed a singular paper among the books.

- "Shizuru?"

- "Yes Natsuki?"

- "What is that?" – said Natsuki pointing to the paper.

- "What could Natsuki possibly be talking about?"

Natsuki approached and took the object.

- "I'm talking about this."

When Shizuru didn't reply, Natsuki began to read the contents. It was a reward ad. It had all the specifications of how Natsutaro looked alike, and how there would be a reward to the person who found her.

- "I…" – began to explain Shizuru – "I didn't have the chance to take a picture of her. That's why I had to describe her."

- "Shizuru… this… it's too soon…"

- "It's been already two days, Natsuki. I…" – Shizuru was at the edge of tears. It was such a rare display from the always graceful Kaichou.

- "Shizuru… please, give me a couple of days okay? Then we can place this ad all over Fuuka." – said Natsuki taking Shizuru's hands giving them a sweet kiss.

Shizuru's blush was very profuse; she couldn't stop it after Natsuki displayed such a gentler and loving gesture. Her love and faith in Natsuki was stronger than steel so she replied.

- "Alright Natsuki. Let's do as you say. "

- "Thanks."

They finished arranging their school bags and left to school.

x-x-x-x – END OF FLASHBACK – x-x-x-x

Natsuki was seated on the grass staring into nowhere; her mind was extremely busy thinking about how to solve this problem. She didn't want to lie to Shizuru, but also she couldn't just say out of the blue: 'Hey guess what? It was me all the time. I was turned into a dog by some strange witch so, surprise!'

- "Of course I can't say it that way! She deserves to know. Also I promised it. What am I going to do?"

In that moment Mai came running along with Mikoto, both of them holding a lunch box in their hands.

- "Natsuki! Here you are!"

- "Hey Mai."

- "I was looking for you. You left the classroom very quickly."

- "Yeah, so?"

- "Well, I thought that you were heading to the student council, so I went there in the hope to find you, but you weren't there. I was very surprised."

- "Shizuru said that she'd have an important meeting today and I didn't want to interrupt."

- "Is that so?" – asked Mai suspiciously.

- "What's with that tone? You don't believe me?"

- "Haha, sorry it's just that that is a bit rare." – said Mai with a sincere smile.

- "Well… I guess…"

- "Mai, can we eat now that we had found Natsuki?" – asked a hungry Mikoto.

- "Oh yes! Sorry, Mikoto."

The two girls sat on the grass in front of their raven-haired friend. Mai unpacked the lunch boxes and handed them to Natsuki and Mikoto. For some minutes they sat there eating in silence; however it didn't last long, as it was broken by the green-eyed girl.

- "What is it, Mai?" – asked Natsuki out of nowhere.

- "Eh? What are you talking about? – Mai was caught off guard, not at the question but at Natsuki's sharpness. She thought that the mayo in her lunch would distract her so she could make her move and attack the other girl with questions. Apparently it didn't work this time.

- "You didn't look for me only to have lunch together."

- "You noticed?" – asked Mai sheepishly.

Natsuki nodded. Mai sighed and said.

- "Very well then, since you found out, may I know where you went these days?" – Natsuki stopped eating and glared at Mai – "What made you leave so suddenly? Kaichou-san was very worried. Thank heavens that she found Natsutaro to keep her company." – she stopped to think for a minute – "Which reminds me, I haven't seen the doggy. Is she at your home?"

Natsuki resumed her eating and finished her food, all the time keeping silent while Mai bugged her with question after question. Mikoto just kept eating all the time giving a glance to them once in a while. Natsuki gave back Mai the lunch box and said before she stood up.

- "Thanks for your concern Mai; sorry if I'm rude by saying this but, this is something that it's only for Shizuru and me to know by now and solve it okay? I have to get going now, so see you later."

Mai was left speechless; she could only see Natsuki walk away.

- "Natsuki changed for good, yup!" – said Mikoto with a nod.

- "What makes you say that Mikoto?"

- "Her answer." – was the simple reply Mikoto gave to then continue eating.

Mai thought about it for a moment.

- "Mikoto is right. Her reply was polite and very mature compared to what the 'old' Natsuki would have said." – Mai smiled to herself – "Well, it doesn't matter if I don't know now. I'm happy that wherever she went, it helped her to figure some things out."

With that last thought she continued eating and chatting with Mikoto for the rest of the lunch break.

* * *

Natsuki walked into the woods after leaving her friends, still thinking about what to do.

- "Damnit… I guess I need some help after all. But it wouldn't be fair for Shizuru if I had told Mai about it first. I want Shizuru to be the first one to know, but I can't ask anyone for help, or tell anyone yet…"

She sat on the grass letting out a hopeless sigh and leaning her back on the trunk of a tree. She closed her eyes and continued thinking. An idea hit her when the image of a certain 'person' came to her mind.

- "That's right, she can help me. In the end, she was the one who started it." – standing up, Natsuki said – "Pipirupirupirupipirupi."

Now, to any outsider in this situation that had no clue about these two girls, especially of one of them, would think that this wasn't the best choice to make. However Natsuki knew better, so when the 'strange' girl appeared in front of her she wasn't as surprised as she was the first time they met. Natsuki knew that this might be her only hope before the pressure drove her nuts.

The sorceress was now standing in front of her, without hesitation and dropping the formalities Natsuki said.

- "I need your help."

The silver haired girl's face showed surprise at first to then turn into a friendly smile. Certainly this had been a bit unexpected but it sure would be interesting and fun.

TBC…

* * *

Suoicodilaip-xecitsiligarfilac-repus! (Super-califragilisticex-pialidocious backwards...)

I hope you liked it. I don't know which one of my fics I'll update next or when so keep in tune.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

See you around!

Shezaei neko.


	11. ARC II Chapter 2

**A/N: **- Yes, this is no prank, this is not a hallucination, you're not that hyper yet due to sugar-rush. This is true; an update, another chapter for Natsuki Doggy. First of all I want to apologize for the lack of updates and long hiatus not only in this story but the others as well. I can't tell the reason for it but fortunately I was able to overcome it so now here I am again.

I want to thank to all the people who was continuously waiting for an update and that continued reading my stories. It really made me happy every time I received a mail with a review or that this fic was added to your favorites. Thanks so much for your support.

Now I leave you with this new chapter, hope you like it despise being a bit short.

Don't forget to access to my profile to check the details for the fan-art contest that I'm doing.

Thanks to leebot-sensei for beating this chapter.

Enjoy it and please review!

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai Hime.– I still can't accept that fact.

* * *

**ARC II – Chapter 2**

A powerful light covered the woods at Fuuka High. When the light faded, a girl appeared in front of Natsuki. This girl better known as 'the sorceress' was watching a big plasma T.V. with teary eyes while eating some popcorn, and from time to time she yelled something related to the show. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned her attention to its owner, surprised to see the raven-haired girl standing a few feet away from where she was. Wiping her teary eyes quickly with her forearm she said.

- "Natsuki! How rare."

- "Hey witch."

The sorceress turned off the T.V. and gave all her attention to the raven haired young girl, since there was only one reason for Natsuki to call her.

- "So, what can I do for you?"

- "I need your help."

- "Very well, then tell me, what is it this time?"

- "Well, I needed some advice, someone to talk to."

- "That's very unusual. Why me?" – asked the sorceress in a puzzled voice – "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, are you having that much trouble?"

- "Not really… …well… maybe a little."

- "There, take a seat and please do continue."

The sorceress then snapped her fingers to make a couch appear for Natsuki and a comfortable sofa for herself. Natsuki sat on the couch in front of the sorceress while the magical girl put on some glasses and took out a note pad. Beside her was a small table with a sign that read 'the doctor is: IN.'

- "Now then, what's the problem that you are having Natsuki?" – asked the sorceress in a serious tone.

- "I… I don't know how to tell Shizuru about my transformation. That it was the reason for my disappearance."

- "Isn't it easy? You just have to tell her the truth."

- "But if I do that… then…" – Natsuki trailed off as she blushed and averted her gaze to the side, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The sorceress blinked at such a display, not quite understanding it until realization hit her.

- "Aha! Now I understand!" – exclaimed the girl – "If you tell her in such a direct way, she'll tease you endlessly. Am I correct?"

Natsuki nodded solemnly.

- "That's why you've been so weary about it."

- "So… any ideas?" – asked Natsuki in a hopeful tone.

- "Of course, it's quite simple really."

- "For real?"

- "Yeah. Look, your girl Shizuru is quite clever and perceptive, right?" – Natsuki gave a nod – "So, you only have to apply all of what you've learned about her these past days in your daily actions. And I bet that she'll figure it out on her own."

- "But there's not much time to do that. I only have 3 days."

- "Then I suggest you start immediately." – said the sorceress with a smirk

- "Don't you think that it would be very suspicious? People don't change overnight."

- "If it's for the sake of the one they love, yeah they can."

Natsuki pondered for a moment what the witch had said. She was the living proof of such a statement. For Shizuru she had changed, in more ways than one. With a smile forming on her lips she said.

- "You're right. It is easy. I think I was just freaking out at the possible consequences. Also I promised her that I'd tell her everything after I came back." – said Natsuki with determination – "And better than tell her, I'll show her. And just as you said, I'm completely sure she will figure it out without me saying a word. Though I'll still get some teasing for it, but never mind that, if she enjoys it, then so be it."

- "Well said Natsuki."

- "Thanks for hearing me out witch." – said Natsuki standing up from the couch.

- "It was nothing." – snapping her fingers again, everything disappeared. – "Then, I'll take my leave now."

- "Wait, I need another favor."

- "What would that be?"

- "Well, after I turned back to my human form I searched on the web for an item. Sadly it seems that it's quite hard to get, so I was wondering…"

- "If I could get it for you?"

- "Yeah."

- "Which item is it you're looking for?"

Natsuki told the sorceress all the details regarding the object. When she was finished, the sorceress said.

- "Heh… that's impressive. Fear not Natsuki; I'll go in person and ask for it. After all, the one who makes it is an old acquaintance of mine."

- "Is that so?"

- "Yup. So I better get going so you can have it soon. Meanwhile, I will think about the price for this wish."

- "Okay, don't worry about it."

- "Well then, see you soon Natsuki."

- "Sure, and thanks witch."

- "My pleasure."

The sorceress began to move her magic staff, making a strange device appear. It looked like a pair of hybrid mechanical/magical propellers; then with another movement the lower part of her outfit was gone, leaving her only clad in her panties. Inserting her legs on the device, the propellers on both legs began to move. In that instant, a track appeared; she began to move along it, her legs rigid as the device prevented the movement of her knees. Moving as if she was an airplane, she began to gain altitude, soon disappearing from Natsuki's sight. Natsuki watched everything in silence. Without doubt this witch was unconventional in many ways, but despite all of that, she was very reliable.

Natsuki heard the bell that announced that lunch break was over. When she returned to the classroom, she was feeling more relaxed, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. The rest of the classes passed by without much trouble or excitement; finally the last class for the day was over. Natsuki placed all her belongings inside her bag and left the room, heading to the student council room to fetch Shizuru.

Fortunately, Mai had not bugged her since she'd left her during lunch time, and she was grateful about it. Now she was sure she wouldn't have to go with Mai to strange places or do weird stuff, especially since she wanted to spend some quality time with Shizuru. More so now that she'd be busy executing her plan. A small smile formed in her lips, just imagining how Shizuru would react was something Natsuki was looking forward to.

Upon arriving at the council room, she knocked on the door as she usually did. The door slid open to reveal Shizuru standing in front of her with a smile adorning her face.

- "Ara, Natsuki came earlier today. Were you that eager to see me?"

- "I… well… yeah." – admitted Natsuki, blushing slightly – "I want to take you somewhere."

- "Ara, then let's go."

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in her own and began to walk. Shizuru's eyes opened a bit in surprise at such a display from her beloved goddess. Of course she didn't mind at all; after all, this was something she'd always dreamed of.

The two walked holding hands all the way until they reached the woods were Natsuki always parked her bike. Natsuki didn't care nor did she worry if someone would spot them holding hands because she always would take a path that was deserted by the time they left. Natsuki placed her bag and Shizuru's in a safe place in the bike, then she handed Shizuru her spare helmet. After putting their helmets on, both of them got on the bike and Natsuki revved the engine as Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist in a firm grip. That was the sign for Natsuki that she could ride off.

They left the school grounds in no time, heading to the place that Natsuki had in mind. After some minutes of enjoyable riding, they stopped in front of a park. It was the same park that she had gone to with Shizuru when she was an akita. It was their favorite place to sit and enjoy the soft breeze when the weather allowed it.

Natsuki parked the bike and removed her helmet, and Shizuru did the same. Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand again and began to walk to the center of the park. Shizuru didn't say a word; they weren't needed; she was happy just by being with Natsuki. But then, the memories she had created with Natsutaro came to her mind, making her feel a little bit sad. Natsuki felt the change of mood and also she felt how Shizuru had tensed up. She knew that her Kyoto girl was thinking of Natsutaro. Wanting nothing else than to lighten the mood, she came up with an idea when she saw a pack of dogs at the distance. Recognizing them she said.

- "Come Shizuru, I want you to meet someone."

- "Ara?"

Shizuru felt a pang of jealousy rise in her. Natsuki only quickened her pace, pulling Shizuru with her. As they were getting near the dogs, Natsuki was taking out of the pocket of her vest some cookies using her free hand. One of the dogs heard footsteps behind them, so he turned around to see the owner of those footsteps. He was surprised to see that girl that had given him food and Natsutaro's master. He found it odd that the black akita wasn't with them, however he felt that this wasn't something to worry about.

The raven-haired girl stopped in front of the white akita. Kneeling and stretching out her hand, she offered the leader of the pack one part of the cookie she had taken out previously. The white akita took some steps to get closer to the girl and to the offered food. He took the cookie and ate it while Natsuki patted him on the head. Natsuki called the other dogs.

- "Come, I have enough for you too."

The dogs approached to the raven-haired girl without fear; if their leader had trusted her, then it was alright, plus they felt something familiar about this girl. The dogs munched the cookies that Natsuki gave them; then she said to Shizuru, who had been watching the display with an amused look.

- "Shizuru, I want you to meet some good friends. This one" – said stroking the white fur of the akita – "is Kiba."

The dog tilted his head up in surprise.

- "And these are: Toboe, Tsume and Hige."

The white akita was amazed, how could this girl know their names? They didn't have tags since they were stray dogs, so how could it be possible?

Shizuru chuckled internally, she was feeling all jealous when Natsuki told her she wanted her to meet someone, and in the end she was referring to this pack of dogs. Really, it was so like Natsuki to do that.

- "Natsuki…" – said Shizuru.

- "Don't worry Shizuru, you can touch them. They won't bite you." – said Natsuki confidently, reassuring Shizuru that it was fine. Mainly because she was sure that her friends knew who Shizuru was, they would never hurt Natsutaro's master.

Shizuru knelt too and began to stroke the fur of the white akita. As Shizuru was stroking the white fur of the white akita named Kiba, said dog was still thinking.

- "How come this girl, who is with Natsutaro's master can know us? It is true that she'd fed us sometimes but nonetheless…"

Shizuru then began to stroke the fur of the other dogs in a gentle way as well. Natsuki watched in silence all the emotions displayed on Shizuru's face. To anyone else those were unreadable but for her now it was easy. She could tell that Shizuru was thinking about Natsutaro while being with these dogs. It was amazing how every time all of Shizuru's thoughts were always directed to her in one way or another; when being with other people Shizuru's mind always drifted to Natsuki. And now it was the same; while being with these dogs her thoughts were of Natsutaro. Indeed Natsuki had such power over her. Natsuki began to stroke Kiba's fur as she spoke.

- "These guys are very good friends of mine, even if I've known them for a short time, and I can say that they are also Natsutaro's friends; so they'll protect you if needed. You can trust that they will assist you if I'm not with you one day, not that I'll leave you but I prefer to be prepared, that's why I thought I'd let you know about it."

Shizuru's and Kiba's eyes opened widely at the girls words. Kiba's eyes were focused on Natsuki's emerald ones; he'd seen those eyes before, and he was not referring to the time when Natsuki had fed him at the park. It had been somewhere else; such determination, such conviction, that strength. Kiba's eyes opened even more wide when realization struck him; then he barked cheerfully as if agreeing to Natsuki's words. Shizuru noticed it and said.

- "Ara, I think that Kiba agrees with Natsuki. I'm happy to know that." – then turning completely to the white akita she continued – "Then just as you promised to look after me, I'd like you to protect my beloved Natsuki here, and also Natsutaro when you get to see her. Would you do that for me?" – asked Shizuru.

The white akita barked, soon followed by his comrades.

- "Thank you." – replied Shizuru.

Natsuki watched everything with a smile adorning her face. She knew that she'd made some good friends while being a dog the past days. When all the cookies were eaten, Natsuki said good bye to the dogs along with Shizuru, then taking her hand again, they began to walk hand in hand until they left the park. Kiba watched everything in silence until Toboe spoke.

- "Kiba, why did you promise that to those girls?"

- "Because they are special, and also because we know them."

- "But it's been just a couple of times that we've seen them."

- "That Natsuki girl has taught me more than anyone I've met before."

- "Uh?"

- "You were unable to notice it, weren't you? Don't worry, you will. Just as that Shizuru girl will."

- "I don't think I understand what you are trying to say."

- "You will… eventually. Well, it's time to go guys."

- "Kiba, are we going to search for Natsutaro? Looks like she's missing." – said Hige.

- "She's fine, her master is taking good care of her."

- "How do you know that?"

- "Because I just saw it. Now stop questioning me and let's keep moving."

- "Roger."

The pack left the park following their leader, who was happy for their good friend and her master.

After Natsuki and Shizuru had left the park, they rode back home so they could have supper. Once they arrived at the apartment, Shizuru went to the kitchen and began to cook, while Natsuki waited for her in the living room playing some video games. As she was playing she remembered something that Shizuru did a few days ago while she was an akita. Grinning, she decided to enjoy 'it' fully with her this time.

- "Natsuki! Dinner is ready."

But apparently it would need to wait until after dinner. Standing up from her seat and doing a quick change of disks for the game that was in the console she turned it off and went to her place at the table. Shizuru had made one of Natsuki's favorite dishes: hamburgers with a bit of mayo. Both girls enjoyed the meal, feeling pleased just by being in the company of the other. When they were done eating, Natsuki went back to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Shizuru as she did the dishes.

Natsuki had noticed once more that during dinner, Shizuru would give quick glances to Natsutaro's bowl as she'd been doing lately. She just hoped that what she was about to do would lighten the brunette's mood, to ease her, and also to amuse her.

Soon Shizuru was done doing the dishes and after preparing some tea she went to the living room with the idea of keeping Natsuki some company as she played her video games. What she never expected was that as soon as she set a foot on the living room, Natsuki came near to her and taking the tea cup from her hands she placed it over a small table, then, in a handsomely manner, she had taken Shizuru's hand in hers and placed her other hand on Shizuru's waist, all the time showing Shizuru a loving and sincere smile, never tearing her gaze from her precious ruby eyes. She could see the shocked expression in her face along with a slight blush adorning her features.

Shizuru had just a bare second to place one of her hands on Natsuki's shoulder and to hold Natsuki's other hand in a dancing pose before Natsuki started to move at the rhythm of the music that could be heard playing on the background. Shizuru scanned the room with her eyes, trying to find the source of the melody. Before long her eyes fell on the T.V., which was currently playing a video from one of Natsuki's games. She recognized the video immediately along with the piece of music; she turned her head and, smiling playfully at Natsuki, she started to move at Natsuki's tempo.

Natsuki's smile grew wider when Shizuru started to waltz in such a wonderful way along with her. Their waltz was as gracefully done as the one showing on the T.V.; it was as if those characters on the game had come out of it and gained life to dance that beautiful melody.

Even after the video had ended, the couple continued waltzing there in the living room; nothing else mattered to them in that single moment. Shizuru had laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder, while Natsuki had rested her head over Shizuru's one. Their tempo had slowed down considerably, completely naturally. After some minutes of complete silence, Shizuru sighed then let out a soft and content giggle. Noticing this, Natsuki asked.

- "What's the matter?"

- "Oh, it's nothing Natsuki. I'm just happy."

- "Me too."

Some seconds of silence went by until Shizuru spoke again.

- "Thank you for being here Natsuki. And thanks for the dance too."

- "It was nothing. I'm glad that you liked it; I knew you'd do it superbly."

- "How did Natsuki know that I would know the steps?"

- "I've watched without you noticing it." – thought Natsuki, then she said – "I had a hunch about it."

- "Well, I'm delighted by knowing that Natsuki wanted to waltz with me."

- "We can continue dancing a bit more if you want."

- "I'd love to."

And just as they said, they continued dancing for quite a while, whispering words of love to each other until sleepiness finally reached them. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's mood had changed to a more joyful one after she surprised her with that waltz. So far her plan was going smoothly, and Natsuki was sure that Shizuru will catch up with it as days went by. She would discover Natsuki's biggest secret so far without her saying anything else besides how much she loved her and how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, by her side.

That night they slept embracing each other, reaching for the warmth, the protection, the love and ease that only the other one could provide them. Without Natsuki's knowing; Shizuru's heart was starting to tell her that something big was coming up, and that it certainly would be one of the things she secretly always had wished for.

TBC…

* * *

Zip-a-dee-doo-da! Another chapter done! Hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Also remember to access to my profile to check all info regarding the NatsuShizu fan-art contest I'm making.

See you around!

Shezaei neko.


End file.
